Consume Me Like A Fire
by Zushu
Summary: Blaine siempre obtiene lo que quiere –y quiere a Kurt. Kurt esta de acuerdo en darse a si mismo a Blaine a cambio de que su padre reciba el tratamiento medico que necesita. A los ojos de Blaine ellos son novios, pero Kurt se ve a si mismo como un esclavo sexual. Mafioso!Blaine AU. Traducción de ATruthSoLoud
1. Chapter 1

Traduccion autorizada por la autora original ATruthSoLoud

**Titulo:** Consume Me Like A Fire

**Autora: **ATruthSoLoud

**Traductora:** Zushu

**Pareja:** Blaine/Kurt

**Categoría:** M

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Glee y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Resumen:** Blaine siempre obtiene lo que quiere –y quiere a Kurt. Kurt esta de acuerdo en darse a si mismo a Blaine a cambio de que su padre reciba el tratamiento medico que necesita. A los ojos de Blaine ellos son novios, pero Kurt se ve a sí mismo como un esclavo sexual. Mafioso!Blaine

**Advertencias:** Dark!Blaine, consentimiento dudoso que algunos considerarían no consensual, manipulación, abuso emocional, Inconsciente!Blaine, interpretación vaga e imprecisa, probablemente un jefe de mafia real, uso excesivo de comas y sin beteo.

**N/A**: Originalmente posteado en el GKM. Si estas leyendo esta historia porque disfrutaste "I Know Not Why" - por favor por favor por favor atiende a las advertencias.

El titulo es por la canción de NEEDTOBREATHE "Something Beautiful"

* * *

**_"Este sistema americano de nosotros… llámenlo Americanismo, llámenlo capitalismo, nómbrenlo como quieran, da a cada uno de nosotros la oportunidad de apoderarnos con ambas manos y sacar el máximo provecho." _– Al Capone**

En los primeros catorce años de su vida, Blaine fue prácticamente invisible para su padre. Vivió a la sombra de su hermano mayor Cooper, que parecía ser todo lo que su padre quería – y todo lo que Blaine no era. Tomo una paliza de sus compañeros homofóbicos que lo puso en el hospital casi una semana para hacer que su padre lo notara.

Rogo que le permitieran transferirse de escuela pero fue rápidamente silenciado por su padre. "No, los Andersons no toman el camino más fácil. Ellos se hacen fuertes, se vengan." Su padre le dijo que empezaría a ir a su oficina todos los días después de la escuela cuando mejorara. Blaine no lo vio de nuevo hasta que fue dado de alta cuatro días después.

Cuando Blaine regreso a la escuela, había esperado los susurros y las miradas. Pero no había esperado encontrar a los tres chicos que lo golpearon estar ahora ellos en el hospital. Algunos dijeron que fue coincidencia, algunos dijeron que fue karma, otros susurraban en voz baja que Blaine hizo a alguien tomar la venganza. Las palabras de su padre hicieron eco en su cabeza. _Se vengan_.

Blaine se dio cuenta rápidamente que las cosas con su padre no habían cambiado tan dramáticamente como el había esperado. Cuando llego a la oficina esa primer tarde, fue saludado con la mano y enseguida despedido y dicho que fuera a encontrarse con un chico llamado Wes en el gimnasio.

El tipo era un poco mayor, un poco más grande. Cuando vio los guantes de boxeo se dio cuenta que mas de las palabras de su padre entraban en juego. _Ellos se hacen fuertes_.

Blaine entrenaba cinco días a la semana con Wes, no solo en la construcción de sus músculos, sino también en la construcción de su confianza.

Ese empujón hizo que Blaine empezara a prestar más atención al entorno que rodeaba la oficina de su padre. Siempre le habían dicho que su padre estaba en las finanzas, pero la gente que venia diariamente lucia tosca, llena de cicatrices y peligrosa.

Cuando su mundo cambio por completo Blaine tenia quince años. Se había quedado hasta tarde después del boxeo para ponerse al día con sus estudios y poder viajar a casa con su padre. Estaba oscuro cuando se dirigía a la oficina de su padre. La puerta estaba agrietada lo suficiente como para escuchar la discusión entre su padre y alguien mas. El hombre estaba rogando y después todo quedo en silencio excepto por el sonido de alguien moviéndose con dificultad.

Blaine empujo la puerta para ver a un hombre de cara al suelo con una bolsa sobre la cabeza y un puñado de hombres esparcidos por la habitación. Su padre le miro y apretó los puños.

Por alguna razón Blaine no estaba asustado. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el hombre muerto y luego volvió la mirada a su padre.

"¿Que hizo?" Pregunto Blaine en un tono sorprendentemente plano.

La mirada de su padre se volvió una mezcla entre recelo y curiosidad "Tomo algo que no era suyo"

Blaine pareció sopesar las palabras de su padre en su cabeza antes de responder "¿Asi que tuviste que vengarte?"

"Si. Tienes que castigar a los que te hacen mal."

Blaine solo asintió levemente y mantuvo la mirada de su padre. Después de un rato su padre se echo a reír y sacudió la cabeza. "Jimmy, saca a este pedazo de mierda de aquí. Blaine, ven aquí."

Sin pretender o siquiera saber lo que estaba haciendo, Blaine se había probado ante su padre esa noche.

Paso los siguientes tres años aprendiendo todo lo que su padre podía enseñarle. Aprendió que mientras Cooper era carismático y encantador, no tenía el cerebro para manejar los negocios como se necesitaba que fueran ejecutados. Dada la oportunidad, no dudaría en hacer una mala conexión o un mal negocio y arruinar todo por lo que su padre había trabajado. Durante esos tres años, Blaine fue preparado. Estaba intrigado y agradecido, unido a su padre por primera vez en su vida. Un día, todo lo que su padre había construido quedaría en su responsabilidad.

Ese día vino justo después de su decimo octavo cumpleaños cuando sus dos padres murieron. No fueron matados a tiros; no fue un mal negocio que su padre hizo. Fue un conductor ebrio que salió de la nada.

Blaine tenía un grupo de hombres que lo llamaban jefe mucho antes que el cuerpo de su padre estuviera en el suelo.

* * *

Cuando le llega la noticia de que su tía esta en el hospital, no muy bien y preguntando por el, se siente obligado a ir a verla. La voz de su madre resonando en su cabeza.

Dispone a Wes para acompañarlo, el resto de los chicos son dejados por el resto del dia. Blaine no necesita protección realmente –no mucha gente sabe quien es él.

Él se queda al fondo, trabaja con los números, mantiene las cosas en movimiento. Cooper es el que pone el cuello de buen agrado, dando sonrisas y saludando a las manos adecuadas. La seguridad de Cooper es el doble porque él es más visible, pero también porque es un poco idiota. Nunca toma nada en serio. Es como si para él ser el cabeza de familia fuera un trabajo de actuación.

Sin embargo Blaine esta bien con ser el cerebro detrás de las escenas. Nunca le gusto exponerse a si mismo a la vista de todos, no quiere sentirse vulnerable nunca. Wes es una de las pocas personas que ha dejado, probablemente porque es la persona que ayudo a endurecer a Blaine. No tienen que platicar mucho, hay una compresión tranquila entre ellos. Wes puede leerlo bien y a menudo lo dirige en la dirección correcta.

"Hagamos esto rápido. Quiero asegurarme que los gastos médicos estén pagados. Mis primos no tienen el dinero y mi madre se revolcaría en su tumba si yo no hago algo."

Wes solo asiente con la cabeza y le sigue dentro del hospital.

La visita a su tía es breve. Ella lo contempla con una mirada vidriosa, lo llama Blainey y piensa que el tiene doce. Blaine le entrega a su primo algo de dinero cuando conversan brevemente en el pasillo, ansioso de alejarse de ese decrepito hospital.

La atención de Blaine es atraída por un doctor y un joven en el pasillo, hablando en tono bajo pero severo.

"—tiene que haber algo mas que pueda hacer por mi padre."

"Esta en coma Sr. Hummel, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar."

"¡A pasado mas de una semana! Ustedes solo lo dejan allá acostado. Tenemos suerte si las enfermeras lo checan dos veces al día."

El doctor se voltea y agita su mano al chico con desdén. "Tengo otros pacientes que necesito ver."

"¿En serio?" el muchacho alza sus manos en frustración, se acerca furtivamente al muro y se desliza al suelo.

Wes le da un codazo a Blaine, atrayendo su atención. Blaine tiene una docena de pensamientos pasando por su cabeza y Wes sin duda se hace una idea de lo que son.

"Te veré abajo en el auto."

Wes lo mira por un momento y luego se va sin decir una palabra.

Unos minutos después, Blaine se acerca al chico que descansa en el suelo, con los brazos abrazados alrededor de sus rodillas, y la cabeza inclinada.

"Es cuestionable, pero luces como si lo necesitaras."

El muchacho levanta su cabeza y lo mira confundido hasta que ve el vaso desechable de café que le ofrecen. "¿Cuestionable?"

"El café. Viene de una maquina que parece pasada de su fecha de jubilación." El muchacho lentamente levanta la mano para tomar el café, la mirada confusa aun presente. "Es solo café."

"Lo siento, yo… tengo muchas cosas en la mente. Gracias."

"Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt Hummel."

"Bueno, Kurt, no pude evitar escuchar tu conversación con el doctor. Creo que puedo ayudar."

La mirada confusa se transforma en una de sospecha. "¿Y como es eso?"

"¿Porque no nos vamos a sentar en la sala de espera? Estoy empezando a conseguir un calambre en mi cuello mirando hacia ti."

Kurt se levanta lentamente y camina por el pasillo hacia la sala de espera. Se sientan uno frente al otro, Blaine luciendo completamente cómodo y Kurt completamente en guardia.

"¿Dijiste que podrías ayudarme?"

"Tu padre… el esta enfermo."

"Segundo ataque al corazón. Esta en coma."

"Lo siento mucho."

"Tu simpatía no me ayuda."

"Este lugar —es una mierda. El nunca conseguirá lo que necesita aquí."

"No me puedo permitir ningún otro lugar. Tendré suerte si sus gastos médicos no me dejan drenado."

"¿Y si te dijera que puedo transferir a tu padre? Conseguirle atención privada de primer nivel en un hospital privado. Solo tomaría una llamada telefónica."

Kurt sacude su cabeza y ríe. "Lo siento, ¿quien dijiste que eras de nuevo?"

"Blaine Anderson."

"¿Y te gusta acercarte a extraños y ofrecer tu ayuda?"

"Hago lo que puedo."

"¿Me conociste hace cinco minutos y quieres ayudarme cuando no tengo manera de devolverte el dinero?"

Blaine se inclina hacia adelante y mira a Kurt directamente a los ojos. "Yo no diría eso."

El cuerpo de Kurt se pone rigido y la mirada de sospecha regresa. "¿Y con que medios supones que te yo te pague de vuelta?"

Los ojos de Blaine se pasean casualmente por el cuerpo de Kurt. "Con piernas como esas, estoy seguro que podría pensar en un par de maneras para pagar la deuda."

Kurt ríe a carcajadas y se levanta de la silla prácticamente tirándola. "Wow. Esta es nueva para mí. Tratar de aprovecharse de alguien que desesperadamente quiere que su padre despierte, prometiéndole cosas que él no puede darse el lujo… todo para conseguir un pedazo de culo. Es atrevido. Pero también patético."

Kurt esta a medio camino de la puerta cuando el otro hombre lo detiene. "Kurt."

El modo en el que dice su nombre suena con rabia apenas controlada.

"En primer lugar, si solo quisiera un pedazo de culo, tengo mas que suficientes opciones disponibles para mi. En segundo lugar, puedo asegurarte que tengo los fondos para ayudar a tu padre. Estoy en… el negocio de finanzas. Así que necesitas decidir si puedes poner tu orgullo a un lado para ayudarlo."

Blaine desliza una tarjeta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Kurt. "Si quieres que tu padre reciba la atención que necesita, llamaras a este número."

La mezcla de seriedad y arrogancia en los ojos de Blaine traspasan a Kurt. Ninguno dice palabra a medida que salen de la sala de espera y caminan en direcciones opuestas.

* * *

Había estudiado la tarjeta por tres días, busco en google 'Blaine Anderson' y su compañía. Parecía una compañía de consultoría financiera promedio. _Tal vez este chico realmente tenía los fondos para respaldar sus promesas_. Pero Kurt sopeso el otro lado del trato y se encogió ante lo que estaría sacrificando por el cuidado de su padre. Las cosas habían ido de mal en peor para condenar esta esperanza cerca. Kurt estaba desesperado.

Lo cual le llevo a una pequeña tienda de café a unas pocas cuadras del hospital. No había hablado por teléfono con Blaine siquiera. Su secretaria supo quien era Kurt e inmediatamente le dijo como y cuando se reuniría con Blaine.

Al igual que el encuentro anterior, Blaine camino con completa confianza, divisando a Kurt inmediatamente y sentándose frente a él.

"Sabia que llamarías, pero normalmente no me gusta que me hagan esperar."

"Bueno, no todos los días me hacen proposiciones. Tuve que pensar en las consecuencias. Y necesito preguntarte algunas cosas."

"Pregunta lo que quieras."

"¿Cual es tu trabajo?"

"Te lo dije —finanzas."

"¿Podrías ser mas vago?"

"No te debería importar lo que hago. Debes centrarte en hacer lo mejor para tu padre." Kurt puede sentir el vello en la parte posterior de su cuello erizarse ante las palabras de Blaine.

"¿Donde lo enviarías?"

"Rosemont. Recibiría atención personalizada, tendría su propia enfermera y será monitoreado por uno de los mejores doctores del estado."

"¿Y que quieres de mi a cambio?"

"Es muy sencillo. Tú me das lo que quiera. Todo lo tienes que hacer es mantenerme feliz."

"Entonces… ¿_sexo_?" Se sonroja incluso antes de susurrar la palabra.

Blaine parece divertido. "Si Kurt, sexo. Y si te sonrojas solo diciéndolo, no puedo esperar a sacarte esas capas de ropa."

Kurt se siente escandalizado. Le preocupa que todos en el edificio puedan escuchar su conversación, pero el rugido silencioso de la mañana les da privacidad. "¿Como sabré si vas a hacer lo que me dices?"

"No lo sabrás."

"¿Por lo tanto, que —simplemente _lo hacemos_ y mueves a mi padre a Rosemont?"

"Dios mio. Eres jodidamente adorable."

Esto enoja a Kurt por alguna razón. Esta nervioso, incomodo y luchando una batalla interna para saber que hacer. Blaine mantiene su mirada fija en el.

"No te voy a saltar sobre la mesa Kurt. Esto es solo una cosa para hacer y salir del camino. Me necesitas y yo te quiero."

"No te necesito."

"¿Ah si?" Levanta una ceja Blaine. "Dime —¿Cuantas facturas medicas de tu padre las ha cubierto el rembolso de la colegiatura cuando abandonaste la escuela el ultimo año? El ultimo año. Tsk tsk…"

"Espera, ¿como—"

"¿Y como esta la tienda de tu padre? Parece que las cosas se están aflojando sin el gran hombre para mantener todo en orden. El negocio está empezando a sufrir y solo han pasado un par de semanas. Y tan duro como lo intentas, tu no eres capaz para hacerte cargo."

"¿Me estabas espiando?"

"Me aseguro de investigar a fondo mis potenciales inversiones."

Kurt solo lo mira con un rastro de miedo en sus ojos.

"¿Listo para admitir que me necesitas?" Blaine tiene el descaro de guiñarle.

"Así que… si digo que si… ¿que significaría eso?"

"Significa que vienes conmigo. Llevas acabo tu parte del acuerdo."

"¿Por cuanto tiempo?"

Blaine se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. "Digamos tres meses. O el tiempo que tu padre necesite los cuidados intensivos, cualquiera que sea el mas largo"

"¿Y yo tendría que hacer lo que tu quieras?"

"No lo hagas sonar como un castigo. Pero si, harás lo que yo quiera, cuando quiera, donde quiera y como quiera. Siempre que yo consiga lo que quiera tu padre estará cuidado."

Kurt sabe que él no puede hacer esto por si mismo y lo único que quiere es que su padre mejore. El sentimiento de culpa eventualmente lo abrumaría si no hace todo en su poder para cuidar de su padre.

"Esta bien." Dice en apenas un susurro.

"¿Que fue eso?"

"Dije que esta bien."

Kurt nunca había visto a alguien con una mirada tan depredadora. "Muy bien, vamos."

"No."

Blaine ya esta en marcha y fuera de su asiento, mira a Kurt con curiosidad. "Acabas de aceptar la oferta, así que vamos."

"Transfiere a mi padre primero. Cuando él este acomodado, iré contigo."

Una sonrisa picara atraviesa su rostro. "Negociación, eso me gusta." Se estira a tocar la mejilla de Kurt pero el muchacho se retira, mirándolo con ojos tristes. "Estará hecho mañana. Empaca solo una bolsa con lo que necesites y enviare un coche mañana en la noche."

"¿Empacar una bolsa?"

"Vas a venir a quedarte conmigo. Cuando dije que te quería, quise decir todo el tiempo."

"¡No puedo solo dejar mi casa!"

"Kurt, vives en la casa de tu padre y el no esta ahí. Estate listo mañana por la noche."

Blaine deja a Kurt sentado ahí, anonadado. Aparentemente ese era el final de las negociaciones.

* * *

**N/T:** Actualizare diario :D


	2. Chapter 2

Traducción autorizada por la autora original ATruthSoLoud

* * *

**_"Todos tienen un precio." _– Jimmy Hoffa**

Parte de Kurt pensó que Blaine hilo una buena historia, jugó un buen papel, pero que en realidad no ayudaría a su padre.

Ese pensamiento es acallado cuando llega a la habitación de su padre a la mañana siguiente para encontrar sus pocas pertenencias empacadas en una caja y una enfermera esperando por él para firmar los papeles de transferencia.

A medida que sigue a la ambulancia entre los jardines del hospital Rosemont, no puede evitar estar agradecido. La diferencia es como del día y la noche en comparación al hospital del condado. Su padre es instalado en una habitación privada e inmediatamente lo revisa un equipo de enfermeras. Una vez que esta conectado a los monitores adecuados y se le considera estable, la enfermera asignada a su padre - Gail - se presenta con Kurt y le da un breve recorrido por las instalaciones. Conoce a los dos médicos principales que vigilaran el progreso de su padre, de los cuales ambos tienen un pronóstico positivo. En menos de una hora, le habían dado mas información a Kurt sobre el cuidado y tratamiento de su padre que el medico anterior le había transmitido en una semana. Kurt se sienta a un lado de la cama de su padre, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su corazón lleno de esperanza.

El sol de la tarde que se filtra a través de la ventana se siente cálido en su espalda. Kurt no esta seguro a donde se han ido las horas, pero sabe que debe volver a casa antes que llegue la tarde.

"Papa, tengo que irme por hoy. Estas en buenas manos, estaré de vuelta muy pronto."

Kurt se preocupa por un momento por la falta de detalles respecto a su "estancia" con Blaine, ¿se le permitiría visitar a su padre? Sin duda Blaine sabía lo importante que era.

Kurt saca ese pensamiento de su mente y apreta la mano de su padre. "Si no vuelvo mañana, voy a llamar por lo menos y tal vez la enfermera pueda poner el teléfono en tu oreja. Las cosas estarán mejor. No estoy listo para perderte." La voz de Kurt se agrieta, pero se aclara la garganta y continúa. "Así que tienes que mejorar. Sé que cuando despiertes tendrás un montón de preguntas, pero no me importa, siempre y cuando _despiertes_."

Se seca los lagrimas y besa a su padre en la frente. Es difícil alejarse sin saber que es lo que te depara el destino.

* * *

El auto llega alrededor de las nueve, al principio Kurt cree que lo imagina, habiendo estado mirando por la ventana por tanto tiempo. El conductor no dice una sola palabra desde el momento en que carga la maleta de Kurt hasta que abre la puerta del auto al llegar. Kurt le sigue hacia el ascensor y dentro de un apartamento muy lujoso. Pensaría que es hermoso si estuviera solo de visita bajo diferentes circunstancias.

Blaine esta en la sala al teléfono pero corta la llamada en cuanto ve a Kurt. El chófer camina por el pasillo con la bolsa de Kurt, depositándola sin dudar en el dormitorio para luego salir del apartamento. Kurt solo puede mantener contacto visual por un segundo con Blaine antes de bajar su mirada al suelo, avergonzado, con miedo y con más incertidumbre de la que ha tenido alguna vez en la vida.

"Hola Kurt."

La mirada de Kurt se mueve rápidamente y cae en sus manos, que juegan con el dobladillo de su camisa.

"¿Porque no vienes a sentarte para que podamos conversar?"

Kurt asiente con la cabeza y se sienta en un extremo del sofá de cuero. Blaine deja suficiente espacio entre ellos para que Kurt no se sienta del todo incomodo, pero la mano de Blaine se apoya en la parte posterior de su cuello y Kurt se sacude en un movimiento brusco. Blaine se retira y se mueve de nuevo a su posición original, su mano ahora descansando en el respaldo del sofá.

"Lo siento. Yo ―lo siento."

"Estas sobresaltado ¿no?"

"Es solo que ha sido un día largo y ahora estar aquí. No se como hacer esto."

"Hablemos de las reglas."

Kurt se vuelve a Blaine. "¿Reglas?"

Una pequeña sonrisa asoma en el rostro de Blaine. "Si Kurt, reglas." Su mano se mueve hacia la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt casualmente, frotando círculos en su nuca con sus dedos. "En primer lugar, eres libre de ir a donde quieras en este apartamento, excepto a las dos habitaciones al final del pasillo. Espero que te sientas como en casa. En segundo lugar, no puedes dejar el apartamento a menos que estés conmigo o con alguien que yo disponga para acompañarte. En tercer lugar―"

"Espera, tengo una pregunta acerca de eso"

Blaine parece molesto de ser interrumpido, pero espera a que Kurt continúe.

"Visito a mi padre todos los días. ¿Me permitirás hacer eso aun?"

"Tendrás permitido visitar a tu padre cuando yo este trabajando y no pueda pasar tiempo contigo, pero puede que no sea diario. No tienes un coche aquí, ordenare a uno de los chicos llevarte. En tercer lugar, no estarás en contacto con nadie sin mi consentimiento." Kurt quiere interrumpir pero permanece en silencio ante la mirada que le dirige Blaine. "Sé que tienes pocos amigos Kurt, y no es de su incumbencia donde estas o porque estas aquí. En cuarto lugar, debes estar disponible para mí todo el tiempo. Vamos a salir con frecuencia y creo que estarás muy feliz con tu estancia aquí."

Kurt frunce el seño ante eso. Blaine hace sonar esto como unas vacaciones. Puede que no este encadenado en el sótano, pero él todavía es un prisionero aquí.

Los dedos en su cuello tiran de el suavemente y se da cuenta que Blaine ahora esta mucho mas cerca. Kurt vuelve el rostro cuando Blaine se mueve para besarle. El suspiro de frustración de Blaine parece hacer eco por toda la habitación. Kurt se vuelve hacia Blaine y busca su mano, esperando tener su atención, pero manteniendo también la pequeña distancia entre ellos.

"Lo siento. Haré lo que tu quieras mientras este aquí, lo prometo. Es solo que―" Lagrimas comienzan a formarse, toma un gran respiro y parpadea para impedir derramarlas antes de mirar de nuevo a los ojos a Blaine. Su rostro luce completamente teñido de curiosidad ante lo que Kurt va a decir. "No tengo _experiencia_. Te daré lo que sea que quieras, pero necesito no empezar esta noche ¿esta bien?"

Kurt sabe que se esta ruborizando, sus manos están sudando en el agarre que tiene con el otro hombre, pero no hay ira en el rostro de Blaine. Luce casi feliz.

"¿Eres virgen?"

Su rubor se profundiza. "No, he hecho _cosas_ antes, pero, q-quiero decir, no es como si nunca he estado con nadie o lo que sea."

"Dime que has hecho."

Kurt suelta un pequeño ruidito en protesta, pero Blaine mantiene la sonrisa feliz en su cara. Esto es un juego para el.

"No importa."

"Dime." Ese tono. Blaine es difícilmente un hombre intimidante con su tamaño, pero la forma en la que habla envía escalofríos por la espalda de Kurt.

"Tuve una mamada de un chico, en una fiesta, el año pasado. Y tuvimos relaciones en una ocasión, pero estaba demasiado borracho para realmente recordar algo acerca del incidente."

"¿Incidente? Wow, suena como un crimen. ¿Así que te jodío o tu lo hiciste?"

Kurt nunca antes había hablado sobre el sexo tan casualmente. "¿Que?"

Blaine se inclina hacia adelante. "¿Le metiste la polla en su culo o el la metió en el tuyo?"

"Oh, uh, yo―um―a él."

"¿Así que nadie te ha cogido antes?"

Kurt cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

"¿Te metes los dedos?"

Kurt abre los ojos y trata de alejar su mano, pero Blaine apreta el agarre. Sostiene la muñeca de Kurt con una de sus manos y traza el largo de sus dedos con la otra. "Cuando estas tratando de venirte, ¿te metes los dedos?"

Ni siquiera puede mirar en dirección a Blaine, pero asiente con la cabeza.

Blaine deja escapar un suave gemido. "Apuesto a que es todo un espectáculo." Libera el agarre en la mano de Kurt pero no se mueve de su lugar. "Creo que es algo bueno que yo tenga la suficiente experiencia por los dos."

Blaine se pone de pie y extiende su mano a Kurt.

"Dormirás conmigo en la habitación que compartiremos, pero no te obligare a hacer nada esta noche. Tengo planes de salir contigo mañana por la noche, así que eso debería ser mas que suficiente tiempo para que estés acomodado."

Kurt trata de reprimir el alivio que aparece en su rostro. Murmura un simple 'Gracias' y deja que Blaine lo guíe de la mano en el recorrido a través del apartamento. Blaine deja a Kurt para desempacar mientras él entra a una de las dos habitaciones 'prohibidas' al final del pasillo.

Kurt se apura a realizar su rutina de cuidado de piel y se mete a la cama. Se acuesta ahí por mas de una hora, pegado a la orilla de la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Blaine entra al cuarto pasada la medianoche y fiel a su palabra, no toca a Kurt.

Kurt todavía esta medio dormido cuando encuentra el otro de la cama vacío al despertar justo después del amanecer.

* * *

Blaine no dejó una nota o un número a donde llamar para buscarle. Kurt pasa la mañana familiarizándose con el apartamento. La nevera estaba completamente llena, pero la cocina parece no haber sido usada nunca. Todo esta inmaculado, ninguna de los muebles usado. Kurt ve un piano en la sala formal y hace una nota mental de preguntarle a Blaine si lo toca. Luce intacta, por lo que no es probable.

Kurt sabe que no se supone que deje el apartamento. Es una de las 'reglas' de las que Blaine le ha informado la noche anterior. Pero en todo lo que puede pensar es en su padre. Abre la puerta de la entrada y acecha por el pasillo con atención, encontrándolo tan vacío como el apartamento.

Se dirige al elevador de prisa, apretando el botón 'cerrar las puertas' repetidamente. Kurt camina por el vestíbulo del edificio cuando su celular suena. Su primer pensamiento es que algo le ha sucedido a su padre, peleándose entre pensamientos de dolor y esperanza.

"¿Hola?"

"Vuelve al apartamento Kurt."

Kurt casi deja caer el teléfono. "¿Blaine? ¿Como te―?"

"No tengo tiempo para esto Kurt. Vuelve arriba ahora mismo. Y alístate, saldremos a las siete"

"Quiero ver a mi padre."

La línea queda silenciosa excepto por las respiracion profunda de Blaine. "No me presiones Kurt. Ve arriba y llama a el hospital. No hay cambios. Podrás verlo mañana."

"Pero yo―"

"_Ahora_, Kurt."

Y se termino la llamada. Kurt esta echando humo. Puede ver los autos pasar afuera y considera brevemente continuar con su plan. Pero Blaine es el que consiguió el traslado de su padre a Rosemont y Kurt sabe que puede ser transferido de nuevo fácilmente.

Se da vuelta y camina al ascensor, hirviendo todo el camino hasta el ultimo piso. Un hombre alto y con traje esta fuera de la puerta de entrada del apartamento de Blaine.

"Genial. Justo lo que necesito."

El hombre sostiene la puerta abierta para Kurt y la cierra silenciosamente detrás de él, sin decir una palabra.

Kurt llama a Rosemont y le informan que no ha habido cambios, justo como Blaine ha dicho. Eso no detiene el querer ver a su padre, pero puede dejarlo estar por un día.

* * *

Blaine llega pronto esa tarde, flores en mano y sonrisa en su rostro.

Kurt esta listo para salir a cenar según las instrucciones, pero ha estado esperando todo el día, listo para pelear.

"Me dejas aquí solo todo el día, sin idea de donde estas tú. ¡Tienes a alguien vigilándome y no me dejas ir a ver a mi padre!"

Blaine simplemente suspira y coloca las flores en la encimera de la cocina.

"Deja de actuar como un niño caprichoso. Me voy a cambiar para la cena y luego nos iremos."

"No soy ni un niño ni un animal. No me ordenas hacer cosas."

Blaine se vuelve a verlo, una mirada apreciativa en sus ojos. "Te_ ordenare_ que hagas lo que me apetece ya que has accedido a estar aquí. ¿Lo has olvidado tan rápido? Dijeron que tu padre se mantuvo estable hoy y los doctores y enfermeras continúan monitoréandolo muy de cerca. Creí que la calidad de su cuidado seria tu preocupación numero uno." Su voz permanece calmada, sin rastro de la irritación anterior. "Tuve que lidiar con algo inesperado esta mañana que por desgracia me ha impedido informar a Thad de llevarte a ver a tu padre. Puedes ir a verlo mañana, a menos que decidas que te gustaría ponerle fin a nuestro acuerdo ahora. No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo."

Kurt lo mira fijamente con los ojos estrechados, pero mantiene la boca cerrada.

"Bien, entonces. Me voy a cambiar para la cena y espero que cuando regrese tengas una actitud mas agradable."

Kurt quiere presionar mas, pero se pregunta como sus acciones afectarán a su padre. Puede poner una sonrisa falsa y actuar amable si tiene que hacerlo.

No hablan en el elevador o en el corto trayecto en coche a su destino. No es hasta que Kurt sale del coche que mira a Blaine. "¿Me estas llevando al teatro?"

"Te gusta, ¿no?"

"Si. Es solo que pensé―" Sacude la cabeza. "No sé que pensaba."

Se instalan en un silencio cómodo y hacen su camino a los palcos privados. Kurt se inclina adelante en el borde de su silla tan pronto como las luces se apagan.

Cuando el show termina, Blaine coge la mano de Kurt, afortunadamente no recibe comentarios sarcásticos o resistencia. Caminan varias cuadras a un pequeño restaurant italiano, el silencio aun reinando.

Kurt no quiere ser el primero en romperlo. Todavía hay una pizca de enfado persistente en él, pero ha disminuido de manera significativa.

"Te ves hermoso cuando los ves cantar. Es como si sintieras la emoción en cada palabra."

Kurt le mira sorprendido, tanto por el ruido como por las palabras que dijo.

"Es una historia desgarradora."

"¿Quien es tu favorito?"

"Enjolras, obviamente. ¿Quien no ama a un héroe?" Kurt no puede dejar de sonreír y la sonrisa solo crece más al observar en el rostro de Blaine una expresión similar. "¿Y el tuyo?"

"Javert hasta el final. Me encanta un buen antagonista."

"Me lo imaginaba." Kurt le mira titubeante al pensar que pudo haber dicho algo inapropiado. Se encuentra con una sonrisa y un asentimiento, así que se relaja de nuevo.

La conversación en la cena es fácil ―mas fácil de lo que Kurt había esperado. Si se hubieran conocido en una cafetería o en un campus, Kurt podía imaginarlos volviéndose amigos. Pero las circunstancias que los llevaron a estar ahí en ese momento siempre mantendrían a Kurt ligeramente en tensión.

Cuando finalmente regresan al apartamento, Blaine sostiene la puerta abierta para Kurt, pero en el pasillo de la entrada tira enseguida de él, acercándole.

Kurt permanece inmóvil mientras Blaine se inclina adelante para besarlo, una firme presión de sus labios juntos. Esta conmocionado como para devolver el beso y Blaine lame su labio inferior y separa sus labios. La mano de Blaine sujeta su rostro, maniobrando el beso suavemente para profundizarlo. Cuando Blaine le presiona contra la puerta cerrada, Kurt rompe el beso con un pequeño alarido.

Las manos de Blaine le sostienen, sus ojos buscan algo en Kurt. Y luego, otro casto beso y Blaine se aleja.

"Lo sien―"

"Mira, estoy realmente exhausto. Necesito descansar un poco."

Blaine camina a la habitación sin esperar respuesta. Kurt se inclina contra la puerta, maldiciéndose a si mismo silenciosamente y confundido de que Blaine no le presionara. Había dejado bastante claro porque Kurt estaba aquí―¿No podía solo tomar lo que quería?

Kurt se dirige a la habitación y encuentra a Blaine ya bajo las sabanas.

No puede dejar de sentir que hará un desastre y su padre sería el que sufriría.

* * *

El ruido metálico y las risas se hacen más fuertes progresivamente. Al principio parece como un sueño, pero luego se levanta de la cama y se da cuenta que hay otra persona en el apartamento. Hace su camino a la cocina silenciosamente, a la vuelta de la esquina ve a Blaine inclinado sobre la isla, molestando al hombre que cocina algo en la estufa.

Blaine se vuelve con dos platos en cada mano y encuentra su mirada con Kurt.

"Justo a tiempo ―Ven a comer unos panqueques Kurt."

Kurt solo asiente con la cabeza, sus ojos todavía en el otro hombre mientras Blaine se sienta en la mesa.

"¡Ah, el famoso Kurt!" El hombre se vuelve y le guiña.

"Ignora a mi hermano idiota―"

El tenedor de Kurt cae sonoramente. "Cooper Anderson." Susurra.

"―Cooper."

Ambos miran a Kurt cuidadosamente.

Kurt sacude su cabeza y trata de recomponerse.

"He oído que vas a quedarte con nosotros por un tiempo Kurt."

"¿Usted vive aquí?"

"Si, acabo de regresar de Boston esta mañana. Estoy seguro que nos vamos a ver mucho el uno al otro."

Kurt solo asiente con la cabeza, shock y miedo y un montón de emociones corren a través de el. Todo lo que ha dicho desde que conocío a Blaine da vueltas en su mente. Blaine. Blaine era el hermano de _Cooper Anderson_. Oh Dios.

Kurt hizo un trato con el hermano de uno de los hombres más peligrosos de la ciudad.

Se iba a poner enfermo.

* * *

Kurt esta inusualmente tranquilo durante el desayuno, pero nadie lo pone en evidencia. Ofrece lavar los platos solo para estar lejos de la mesa. Cuando una mano toca su hombro, se estremece y deja caer la bandeja que estaba fregando.

"¿Estas bien?"

Se las arregla para asentir y medio sonríe a Blaine.

"Cooper y yo tenemos algo de trabajo que hacer hoy, pero no tomara todo el día. Pensé que tal vez querrías ir a ver a tu padre."

"Si, definitivamente."

"Esta bien, Thad llegara aquí dentro de una hora. Volveré en la tarde e iremos a hacer algo divertido." Blaine apreta su hombro antes de dejar el apartamento con su hermano.

Kurt casi sufre un colapso nervioso tan pronto como las puertas se cierran, pero trata de centrarse en la visita a su padre. Se alista rápido y se sienta contra la pared de afuera del apartamento. El aire se siente muy pesado en el interior, sus pensamientos continúan volviendo a los hermanos Anderson.

Esta aliviado al oír el ding del ascensor y rápidamente se dirige hacia Thad. Kurt trata de hacerle conversación para distraerse, pero es claro que el hombre no tenía nada que decir.

Cuando llegan al hospital, Thad se sienta en una silla afuera de la habitación. Gail, la enfermera de su padre, llega poco después de él y le informa. Su padre está estable, todas las pruebas están normales. Solo le tomará un tiempo el despertar. Kurt recuerda el primer ataque al corazon que su padre tuvo y los días que yacio ahí, acostado inconsciente en el hospital. Su padre despertó entonces y también lo hará ahora.

Tiempo.

Tiempo de espera.

El tiempo esperando con Blaine.

Se sienta al lado de su padre agarrando su mano desesperadamente. "Papa, no sé en lo que nos he metido. Si estuvieras despierto en este momento y supieras todo, me merecería cada sermón que me des. Hice esto por ti, pero también por mí. Te necesito en mi vida y sabía que estaba haciendo un sacrificio que con suerte te ayudaría. Pero resulta que el sacrificio es mas grande de lo que pensé." Se inclina, su frente apoyada en sus manos. "No sé que hacer. Tengo tanto miedo."

Kurt mira a su padre pidiendo en silencio que despierte. Se queda mirándolo por un largo tiempo antes de ser traído de vuelta a la realidad por Thad abriendo la puerta y haciendo gestos para que se vayan. Kurt asiente y se inclina a besar la frente de su padre.

"Adiós papá."

* * *

Se detienen en el edificio, pero antes de que Kurt salga, escucha el maletero cerrándose y Blaine se desliza dentro, a su lado.

"Lo siento. ¿Se supone que debía estar de regreso mas temprano?"

Blaine le dirige una mirada extrañada. "No, estas bien. Quiero que pases tiempo con tu padre." Busca entre ellos y toma la mano de Kurt. "He planeado algo muy emocionante para esta noche."

"Genial." La sonrisa de Kurt es demasiado forzada, por lo que vuelve su cabeza para mirar por la ventana. Conducen por un tiempo, dejando atrás la ciudad. Kurt sabe que Blaine le esta mirando, pero no se atreve a encontrar sus miradas.

"Cierra tus ojos."

Kurt voltea su cabeza. "¿Qué? ¿Porque?"

"Porque es una sorpresa."

"Realmente no me gustan las sorpresas."

"Vamos."

Kurt inhala profundamente y cierra los ojos. Manejan por otro minuto más antes de detenerse. Blaine ayuda a Kurt a salir del auto, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

"Esta bien, ábrelos."

Kurt abre los ojos y parpadea varias veces ante la vista que tiene enfrente de él. "Oh…"

"Increíble, ¿verdad?"

"No."

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, quiero decir―esta bien."

Kurt mira con los ojos abiertos al globo de aire caliente en frente de ellos. Suelta la mano de Blaine y se apoya en el coche, centrándose en respirar bocanadas profundas y medidas de aire.

"Pensé que seria divertido y romántico."

"Yo-sí, diversión. Romanticismo."

"¿Que pasa?"

"Nada, yo no creo que ―Blaine no puedo entrar en eso."

"¿Porque?"

"Tengo un miedo terrible a las alturas. Y eso es una cesta. Unida a una capa delgada de material con fuego bajo el. ¿Eso no grita trampa mortal para ti?"

Blaine luce decepcionado.

"Podría tratar, creo. Quizás."

"No, esta bien. Pensé que seria algo diferente."

"Lo siento, arruine tu plan."

"Haremos otros planes. De hecho, traje comida." Como si fuera su señal, la cajuela se abre y Blaine saca un cesto de picnic.

Kurt pone los ojos en blanco. Blaine coloca la manta en la hierba y empieza a desembalar el contenido de la cesta.

"Esta bien, tenemos caviar, paté, salmón ahumado, brie y un surtido de panes y galletas."

Blaine mira al rostro escrutiñador de Kurt. "Te debe gustar al menos algo de esto."

"¿El pan y las galletas?"

Blaine suspira y sacude la cabeza. "Es la ultima vez que le pregunto algo a Cooper."

Kurt deja escapar una carcajada. "¿Le preguntaste a tu hermano que empacar para un día de campo?"

"Si. No he estado en muchos picnics exactamente."

"¿Que tienen de malo los sándwiches, la fruta y las frituras?"

"Quería algo con más clase. Pensé que las cosas elegantes te gustaban."

Eso provoca otra carcajada de Kurt. "Me gustan algunas cosas elegantes, pero los huevos y la carne picada no están entre ellos. Mi papa es mecánico. Viví de sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y jalea y perros calientes hasta que aprendí a cocinar cuando tenia diez."

"Bueno, entonces tal vez podamos vivir de pan y vino esta noche. Quizás no podamos ir en el globo aerostático, pero aun podemos ver su despegue."

Kurt solo asiente y sonríe. Se acuesta ahí durante horas, el globo de arcoíris queda atrás a la distancia y los colores del cielo cambian con la puesta del sol. Kurt esta algo febril y desea haber comido más pan para ayudar a absorber el vino. La ultima cosa que quiere es estar fuera de control en compañía de Blaine, no importa cuan cómodo se sienta al estar recostado a su lado mirando al cielo.

Todo lo que toma es una mirada a Blaine y se están besando. Kurt se tensa por un momento antes de decirse a si mismo el relajarse. Puede besar. Es todo lo demás lo que le preocupa.

El beso resulta en un Blaine casi encima de él, su mano se desliza de arriba a abajo en su costado, su boca deja un rastro de besos por el cuello de Kurt lentamente.

"Blaine, e-estamos en publico."

"No hay nadie alrededor."

"Pero estamos en el exterior."

Blaine se inclina y le mira. "Bueno, vamos a casa."

Kurt se levanta demasiado rápido, balanceándose sobre sus pies. Trata de recordar cuantos vasos ha tomado. Blaine hecha todo al maletero con poca delicadeza, alguien más lo limpiaría mañana seguramente.

Incluso antes de que Thad llegue a la carretera principal, Blaine inmoviliza a Kurt contra la puerta y le besa. Kurt se empuja hacia adelante, profundizando el beso para estar en posición vertical de nuevo. El ángulo contra la puerta hace que sienta que su cabeza nada. Hay manos por todo su cuerpo, tocándole, frotándole, quemando a medida que avanzan abajo, a la parte trasera de su camisa.

"Tócame." Blaine susurra contra sus labios y luego se mueve para chupar el cuello de Kurt.

Kurt pasa sus manos por el pecho de Blaine vacilantemente. Puede hacer esto. Se siente bien. Deja a sus manos vagar alrededor de la espalda y cuello de Blaine. Blaine abandona su cuello para atacar su boca otra vez.

Cuando la mano de Kurt vuelve a recorrer el pecho de Blaine nuevamente, Blaine agarra su muñeca y la guía mas abajo, sin perder nunca el ritmo del beso.

Su mano es guiada de un lado a otro, aplicando más presión. Deja escapar un pequeño alarido cuando se da cuenta que esta masturbando la polla de Blaine. Se separan por unos momentos, Kurt prácticamente sin aliento. Se siente muy caliente, mareado. Blaine se mueve en su asiento y luego se acomoda otra vez, lamiendo la boca de Kurt con un fervor renovado. Kurt siente su mano ser guiada de nuevo, pero esta vez siente la carne en su mano. Blaine envuelve los dedos de Kurt alrededor de su pene y los desliza lentamente de arriba abajo, Kurt se separa un poco, pero Blaine le sigue, gimiendo en su boca.

"Sí, justo así."

Kurt vuelve su rostro y besa el cuello de Blaine, necesitando un respiro por un minuto.

"Dios, tu boca Kurt."

Mientras besa el cuello de Blaine, una presión suave en sus hombros le empuja abajo. Ve el pene de Blaine, escurriendo ahí donde los dedos de Kurt están todavía envolviéndolo ligeramente. Se sienta y mira a Blaine. Sus pupilas dilatadas, su cara encendida y mirando a Kurt como si pudiera devorarle vivo.

"Vamos, bebe." Suena como una plegaria desesperada, pero para Kurt se siente como una orden. Esto es el por que él esta aquí.

"Pero―Thad" Kurt gesticula al conductor.

"Le pago para conducir, no para prestar atención a lo que hago."

Con reticencia se desliza abajo en la alfombra del piso, mirando a Blaine, gira su mano donde le acaricia, con mas presión ahora. Se inclina hacia adelante, lamiendo el costado y sobre la cabeza. Tiene un sabor amargo, pero los gemidos de Blaine le traen de vuelta a enfocarse. Cuanto antes haga que Blaine se venga, mejor. Toma la punta en su boca, chupando experimentalmente y haciendo círculos con su lengua.

"Maldición, sí."

La mano de Blaine se mueve a la parte posterior de su cabeza, ahora instándole adelante, tomando en su puño su cabello. Kurt le toma cada vez mas en su boca, casi hasta tener arcadas, antes de echarse atrás. La mano en su cabello apretándose, causando que Kurt gima de dolor. A Blaine parece gustarle eso, tira más fuerte y luego empuja a Kurt hacia abajo mientras al mismo tiempo alza sus caderas. Kurt puede sentir la cabeza golpear la parte posterior de su garganta y agarra el asiento con su mano libre. No puede respirar, va a vomitar, y entonces Blaine se viene en su garganta con un fuerte gemido.

Blaine afloja su agarre, lo que permite a Kurt inclinarse un poco hacia atrás, pero su mano mantiene a Kurt abajo. Traga y reza a un Dios en el que no cree para que no vacíe su poco contenido estomacal en el regazo de Blaine. Sus ojos están húmedos, pero se convence a si mismo que es por las arcadas. Blaine tira de él de regreso al asiento y le besa dulcemente. Kurt se sienta y busca el botón que baja la ventana. Mira a Blaine de vuelta.

"Caliente. Y mareado por el vino." La voz de Kurt suena destrozada. Trata de sonreír, pero su respiración aun es muy rápida. Blaine solo sonríe en respuesta y toma su mano.

Kurt mira a través de la ventana, decidido a no llorar.

* * *

**N/T:** Mañana domingo es día de descanso :9… Nos vemos el lunes sin falta ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Traducción autorizada por la autora original ATruthSoLoud

* * *

**_"No hay tal cosa del dinero bueno o el dinero malo. Solo es dinero." _-Charles 'Lucky' Luciano**

Kurt está agradecido cuando Blaine le permite ir directamente a la cama una vez que llegan a casa. Su rutina de cuidado de piel es olvidada, apenas consigue ponerse su pijama antes de arrojarse de cara a la cama. Todavía hay suficiente alcohol circulando a través de su sistema como para quedarse dormido rápidamente.

Tiene el sueño más placentero.

_Están en la playa ―él y su padre. Kurt se sienta en una toalla mirando a su padre correr alrededor alegremente, persiguiendo a dos pequeños niños. Él está sano y riendo, y cuando la pequeña niña le dice abuelo, Kurt se siente tan feliz. Burt deja de jugar por un minuto y hace contacto visual con Kurt. Ambos sonríen y el juego se reanuda. Kurt siente una tibieza rodeándolo y una respiración en su cuello que le causa cosquillas. Brazos le envuelven y se siente a salvo y tan seguro. Se gira para mirar, pero el sol es tan brillante que no puede ver prácticamente nada. _

Kurt despierta en la cama de Blaine, la luz del sol entra por la ventana demasiado brillante para su dolor de cabeza. Le toma un momento recordar en donde está y la sonrisa que tenia debido al sueño inmediatamente desaparece de su rostro. Alcanza su teléfono en la mesilla de noche y ve una nota con dos aspirinas y un vaso de agua a lado.

_Pensé que podrías necesitar esto en la mañana. Thad pasara a recogerte al mediodía. Después de visitar a tu padre ve a comprar un traje. Vamos a asistir a una fiesta está noche. Estate en casa a las ocho ―B_

Kurt toma la medicina y bebe todo el vaso de agua antes de hacer su camino hacia el cuarto de baño. Luce horrible; pelo asomándose en todas direcciones, oscuros círculos bajo los ojos y la piel manchada. Parte de él quiere arrastrarse de regreso a la cama y llorar. Recordando los acontecimientos de anoche, junto con el sueño, sus emociones se sienten como una banda elástica demasiado estirada, lista para romperse.

* * *

El silencio al estar con su padre ese día causa que se desmorone. Kurt ha llorado mucho en las últimas semanas, pero las cosas son diferentes hoy. Había sido mancillado por Blaine ―incluso él lo consintió. Las circunstancias no importaban. Kurt se prostituye a sí mismo. Y las cosas apenas han comenzado.

Consigue dejar de sollozar cuando la enfermera viene a revisar los signos vitales de su padre. Ella le frota la espalda en un gesto reconfortante, pero él no se merece su simpatía. Cuando están solos otra vez, Kurt encuentra su voz.

"Un día esto habrá valido la pena papá. Solo espero que puedas perdonarme."

Aprieta la mano de su padre y lucha arduamente para evitar que las lágrimas le embarguen de nuevo.

"Solo espero poder perdonarme."

Y dicho eso, sale por la puerta, haciendo su camino al coche rápidamente sabiendo que Thad le sigue.

Como siempre, Thad no dice ni una palabra. Kurt despreocupadamente se pregunta si Blaine le dijo que no hablara. Sale de sus pensamientos cuando el coche se detiene delante de una tienda. Kurt había olvidado completamente el traje.

Un hombre muy entusiasta le da la bienvenida cuando entra. "Usted debe ser el Sr. Hummel. Le estábamos esperando."

Kurt asiente y mira a su alrededor. Esto no es exactamente JC Penney, los precios están muy lejos de su alcance.

"Necesito un traje para un fiesta."

"Si, el Sr. Anderson me informo lo que esta buscando. Tengo varias opciones para que usted elija ―Permítame traer todos los de su talla."

Kurt pasa a un vestidor mientras el hombre revolotea agarrando trajes. Termina probándose tres trajes, todos muy similares en su sofisticación simple. Thad no tiene una opinión y el vendedor parece pensar que Kurt se ve increíble en todos ellos. Una vez que toma una decisión, el vendedor añade unos cuantos alfileres para hacerle pequeñas alteraciones al traje.

"Lo terminaré y esta tarde se le entregara."

"¿Cuanto le debo?"

"El Sr. Anderson se encargara de eso."

Kurt quiere discutir. Quiere decir que él mismo puede solventarlo, pero no esta seguro de si realmente puede. Además, la estúpida fiesta es de Blaine, así que él debería pagar la cuenta para todo lo necesario.

* * *

"Quiero ir a un lugar más antes de que volver al apartamento."

Thad le mira expectante por el espejo retrovisor y Kurt recita la dirección. Incluso con el trafico de la tarde no tardan mucho en llegar.

Mientras caminan dentro del garaje, algunas caras familiares le saludan y preguntan por su padre. Kurt se distrae por el establecimiento lleno de autos y un hombre sentado en la oficina de su padre.

"―ha estado realmente bien."

Kurt se vuelve a Felix con una mirada de curiosidad. "¿Qué ha estado realmente bien?"

"Los chicos que trajiste para ayudar. He estado preocupado de un tiempo para acá. Patrick se deshizo de Ken y Steve, pero eso hace mucho que debió suceder. Además, los dos nuevos mecánicos nos ponen en vergüenza al resto de nosotros."

"¿Patrick?"

"Kurt, Thad ―es bueno verlos. Vamos, entren." Nunca antes había visto al hombre parado en la entrada de la oficina de su padre, pero sigue a Thad de todos modos.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, Kurt lo enfrenta con enojo. "Patrick, ¿supongo?"

"Cálmate chico. Estoy aquí para ayudar."

"¿Y quien te pidió que ayudaras?"

Patrick mira a Thad y luego de vuelta a Kurt. "¿Tú quien crees?"

"¿Blaine?"

"¡Ding, ding, ding!"

Kurt todavía tiene el ceño fruncido en su rostro, pero esta confundido con la situación.

"¿Así que solo llegaste aquí y despediste a dos de los chicos de mi padre y trajiste algunos de los tuyos?"

"En caso de que no lo notaras, chico, este lugar no estaba tan bien. Incluso antes de que tu padre entrara al hospital, no estaban exactamente produciendo una tienda de primera."

"¡¿Como te atreves?!"

"Puedes enojarte cuanto quieras, pero ¿alguna vez habías visto así de lleno el establecimiento? He estado aquí hace tres días y las cosas ya han mejorado. "

Kurt esta enojado; no puede esconderlo. Pero también había estado preocupado por la tienda de su padre. Si bien la mayoría de los chicos le conocían, él no sabía como manejar el negocio él solo. Ni siquiera sabia como pagar a los empleados o cuanto cobrar por los servicios. Este hombre aparentemente si.

"Esta bien. Pero cuando mi padre este mejor, te vas y te llevas a tus hombres contigo. Este no es el establecimiento de Blaine."

Patrick levanta las manos en señal de derrota. "Lo que digas niño."

Kurt empuja a un lado su irritación cuando se marcha, y les dice a los chicos que mantengan su buen trabajo.

* * *

Su traje llega en la noche, entregado en sus manos por el mismo hombre que le ayudo antes. Él insiste en quedarse hasta después de que Kurt este vestido para asegurarse que todo esta perfecto. El hombre esta alisando la parte trasera una última vez cuando Kurt oye el silbido del lobo.

"Creo que voy a tener la cita mas sexy de la noche."

Kurt no puede evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras. "Bueno, un traje elegante puede hacer que cualquiera se vea bien."

"Discutiría ese punto contigo, pero estamos cortos de tiempo." Blaine le hace un guiño y se desviste, quedando solamente en boxers. Kurt aparta la mirada y murmura una excusa para salir de la habitación.

Blaine entra a la sala de estar unos minutos después luciendo casi gallardo. Kurt se recuerda a si mismo quien es Blaine y adiestra su expresión a una de indiferencia.

"Entonces, ¿me das tu aprobación?" Blaine da un giro en su lugar.

"Sí. Te ves muy bien."

Blaine inclina la cabeza viendo a Kurt por un momento. "Ven aquí."

Kurt cierra la corta distancia entre ellos, deteniéndose justo fuera del espacio personal de Blaine. Se miran detenidamente a los ojos, pero Kurt empieza a sentirse extremadamente incomodo al estar parado y con sus miradas fijas.

Blaine agarra un costado de su cuello y se inclina para darle un dulce beso que rápidamente se convierte en un beso apasionado, da un mordisco al labio inferior de Kurt y frota su pulgar a lo largo de el, donde esta enrojecido e hinchado. Kurt mantiene sus labios entreabiertos, inseguro de que decir o hacer.

"Todo mio."

Kurt levanta la mirada para encontrarse con los de Blaine de nuevo. No puede inducirse a corresponder con la misma amplia sonrisa de Blaine.

Blaine deja caer su mano y camina en dirección a la puerta. "¿Vas a venir?" Kurt asiente con la cabeza y se ordena a si mismo caminar, las palabras repitiéndose en su cabeza. _Todo mio_.

...

La fiesta resulta ser un tipo de celebración, basado en la poca información que Kurt escucha. Blaine le mantiene vigilado mientras hace su recorrido por el salón con Cooper. Kurt reconoce a algunos hombres en la sala -prominentes hombres de negocios, un funcionario electo o dos. Se recuerda a si mismo que este es la guarida del león e intenta no mirar fijamente. Kurt se da cuenta que unas cuantas personas se quedan viendo en dirección a donde él se encuentra, dando traguitos a su champan, Thad como su niñera. Kurt no esta del todo seguro del porque Blaine ha sentido la necesidad de traerlo a esta fiesta. No es como si el fuera a tratar de escaparse -no tenia a donde ir.

"Entonces ¿Como lo esta haciendo el nuevo juguete de mi hermanito?"

La cabeza de Kurt se voltea a un costado, Cooper sonríe juguetonamente hacia él. Con un gesto de Cooper Thad se va y Kurt se siente de repente muy incomodo. No puede enojarse y negar que es no otra cosa más que el juguete de Blaine para hacer con él lo que plazca.

Se conforma con un "Estoy bien."

Cooper se inclina demasiado cerca, pero Kurt no se mueve. "No te pongas cómodo. Blaine tiende a aburrirse fácilmente y sus cosas se… rompen."

Un escalofrió baja por su espalda y levanta la mirada con el ceño fruncido. "Solo estaré aquí el tiempo que tenga que estar."

Cooper desvía la mirada por un momento. Cuando voltea hacia Kurt, tiene una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Le da palmadas en el hombro a Kurt. "Excelente, bueno, diviértete esta noche y te veré de nuevo en el apartamento."

Blaine se aproxima al mismo tiempo que Cooper se aleja. "¿Teniendo una charla?"

"No creo que yo le agrade a tu hermano."

"A Cooper le agrada todo el mundo."

Kurt ve a Cooper mirarles por encima del hombro de Blaine y no discute.

"Vamos, te conseguiremos otra copa."

Las horas pasan y Blaine se asegura de que la copa de champan de Kurt siempre este llena. Kurt se siente fuera de lugar así que trata de hacer lo propio y parecer pequeño en la silla en la que esta sentado. Blaine mantiene a Kurt a su lado, pero hace conversación con todo mundo menos con él.

Kurt se sentía colorado. Empuja su copa de champan lejos y empieza a levantarse.

"¿A donde vas?"

Inmediatamente se vuelve a sentar y mira a Blaine. "Es solo que, esta un poco caliente aquí dentro."

Blaine le sonríe con cariño. "Tienes tan poco aguante."

Todo el mundo alrededor de ellos ríe y Kurt sabe que esta siendo objeto de burlas. Quiere enfadarse o llorar o decirles a todos que se vallan a la mierda. Se sorprende cuando Blaine le pone de pie y le guía hacia el balcón.

Kurt toma un profundo respiro e inmediatamente se siente un poco mejor.

"Te estas divirtiendo."

"Por supuesto."

Blaine tira de Kurt para mirarle, la irritación pintada en todo su rostro. "No me mientas. No te atrevas a mentirme _nunca_."

Kurt se asusta por un momento y entonces silenciosamente busca palabras. "No, no me estoy divirtiendo."

El rostro de Blaine se relaja y mira detrás del balcón. "¿Porque no te estas divirtiendo? Estas en una hermosa sala usando un precioso traje rodeado de algunas de las personas mas influyentes en la ciudad."

Kurt nunca admitirá que le encanta como se siente el traje. Probablemente cuesta más que todo su guardarropa entero combinado. Y la comida y las bebidas son de primera calidad. La verdadera frustración de Kurt es que él esta ahí solo porque así Blaine lo desea. Por la razón que sea, a Blaine le gusta presumirle y Kurt odia el sentimiento que le da.

"No conozco a ninguno de ellos. Y ni siquiera sé que se supone que estamos celebrando."

Blaine hace un pequeño ruido de entendimiento, pero no dice nada más.

El incomodo silencio es pesado entre ellos, así que suelta lo primero que le viene a la mente.

"Pusiste hombres en la tienda de mi padre."

"Dije que le ayudaría y él necesitaba ayuda ahí."

Después de unos pocos minutos, la valentía líquida fluye a través de Kurt y le lleva a preguntar lo que ha estado pensando sin descanso durante los últimos dos días.

"¿Porque no me dijiste que tu hermano era Cooper Anderson?"

"Porque eso no importa."

"Importa. Hice un trato con el hermano de un mafioso."

Blaine le mira con una sonrisa lobuna. "No, Kurt. Hiciste un trato con un mafioso."

Kurt esta confundido. "¿Quieres decir… que tú también estas en eso?"

"¿En eso? Cariño, yo _soy_ eso."

"No lo entiendo."

"Yo no soy un caballo de espectáculo como mi hermano. Él es el encantador en la familia y le gusta que la gente lo conozca. Yo hago todo lo que esta detrás de las escenas. Yo hago los tratos, Cooper agita las manos para finalizarlos."

"¿Porque lo haces?"

"Esa es la forma en que es Kurt. Mi padre lo hizo y el me enseño lo que necesitaba saber."

"Pero, tú eres tan joven. Podrías ir a la universidad - ¡Puedes hacer lo que sea!"

"Ese no es mi camino. Tú pasaste los últimos cuatro años trabajando por una diploma que probablemente nunca usaras. Yo pase ese tiempo operando un negocio."

"Entonces, ¿que haces exactamente?"

"Hacemos lo que sea que nos haga ganar dinero."

"¿Robas? ¿Chantajeas?"

"Como dije, hacemos lo que sea que nos traiga dinero. No importa de donde viene o lo que tenemos que hacer para conseguirlo. Mientras el dinero siga llegando, hacemos lo que necesitamos hacer."

"Seguramente hay algo más que puedas hacer. Algo legal. El piano -¿Te gusta la música?"

"Basta. No voy a debatir mis opciones de carrera contigo."

"¿Consideras esto una carrera?"

"No, esta es la vida. Tú no sabes por lo que he pasado. No sabes lo que me llevo a estar donde estoy." Blaine esta sorprendentemente tranquilo.

"¿Matas?"

"Si se necesita."

"¿Alguna vez… alguna vez has matado a alguien?"

"Por supuesto."

Kurt se queda de pie con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir.

"¿Eso te asusta?"

Incapaz de encontrar palabras, Kurt solo asiente con su cabeza.

Blaine le arrincona contra la barandilla. "No tengas miedo. Solo mato personas que se lo merecen. Y nunca dejo que nadie lastime lo que es mio." Kurt esta pegado al cuerpo de Blaine, sus labios le capturan en un posesivo beso. Blaine le besa muchas veces hasta que se separan para respirar la distancia suficiente.

"Di que eres mio." Las manos de Blaine están a los lados de su cuello, sus frentes presionadas juntas. "_Di que eres mio_."

"Soy tuyo." Kurt susurra las palabras, sin confiar en su voz.

Blaine deja escapar un gruñido bajo. "Mio."

Hay una presión insistente en los hombros de Kurt. Esta vez, Kurt no dice nada. Solo se arrodilla y toma el cinturón de Blaine.

Había hecho un pacto con el diablo.

* * *

**N/T:** ¿Alguien sabe como le puedo hacer para poner el guion largo? Cuando lo pongo me lo pone como el corto… ¿hay algún truco para que no se cambie?


	4. Chapter 4

Traducción autorizada por la autora original ATruthSoLoud

**N/A: **Advertencia en este capitulo hay dub-con [consentimiento dudoso] que algunos considerarían non-con [no consensual].

**N/T:** Perdón por postearlo a hora avanzada, hoy me levante tarde y hasta este momento estoy terminando de redactarlo y hacerle sus últimos ajustes. Una promesa es una promesa, dije diario, así que aquí esta su capitulo de hoy. ¡Disfrúten! =)

* * *

**_"No soy un santo, pero te juro que no soy malo tampoco" _-Frank Cotroni**

Llegan a casa en las primeras horas de la mañana, ambos borrachos y sin coordinación. Blaine ni siquiera ha tocado su mano durante el resto de la fiesta. Ahora, todo en lo que Kurt puede pensar es _dormir_. Tira su costosa chaqueta al suelo mientras hurga en un cajón por su pijama. La levanta triunfante, pero es volteado rápidamente, el pijama descartado a su lado.

Blaine le presiona contra la cómoda, sus manos desabrochando su camisa y su boca mordisqueando a lo largo de su cuello. De alguna forma en su distracción Kurt no nota cuando Blaine le desviste y baja sus boxers. Kurt se pide a si mismo relajarse pero su cuerpo esta rígido, inmóvil. Blaine se retira y se lame los labios mientras aprecia a Kurt.

"Te quiero."

Kurt muerde su labio y de repente se siente completamente sobrio. Esta inmovilizado por el miedo.

"Dime que tu también me quieres."

Hay un momento tenso entre ellos antes que Kurt sucumba.

"También te quiero." Su voz tiembla un poco, pero Blaine no parece darse cuenta. A Blaine no le importa tener que decirle a Kurt que palabras decir. Mientras las diga, seguramente las dice en serio.

"Quítate la ropa."

Este momento lo había visto venir durante un tiempo y Kurt pensó que estaba preparado. Después de todo, este fue el trato que el hizo, ¿no? Esto era el porque estaba aquí, en este lujoso apartamento con un hombre al que apenas conocía (o del que gustaba para el caso). Esta lo más concentrado que puede estar una persona que toma mas copas de las que alguien puede contar.

La mano de Kurt tiembla cuando empieza a desabrocharse la camisa. Entra internamente en pánico por un momento cuando no puede lograr deshacerla, pero entonces, siente el botón bajo sus dedos desabrocharse fácilmente. Cuando la camisa queda deshecha en el suelo cerca de su chaqueta, Kurt cree escuchar a Blaine murmurar _tan hermoso_, pero es difícil escuchar sobre la sangre subiendo a sus oídos.

Todo esto esta mal. El no debería estar aquí y no debería estar haciendo esto, pero no puede decir que no. No esta completamente seguro de que haría Blaine si le negara algo. No lo aceptaría o le sacaría del apartamento. No habría un 'fue un placer conocerte', apretones de manos y despedidas. Kurt esta seguro que Blaine es el tipo de hombre que consigue lo que quiere sin importar el precio.

Se quita el cinturón y los pantalones rápidamente, quedando solo en ropa interior. Toma un profundo respiro y los empuja hacia abajo para añadirlo a la pila de ropa. Blaine esta recostado en la cama apoyándose en sus codos, obviamente duro, por la tienda de campaña en sus boxers.

Blaine le mira fijamente -ojos persistentes vagando por todas partes. Kurt esta evidentemente sonrojado y sintiéndose expuesto como nunca. Se dirige a la cama, acercándose a lo inevitable. Se arrodilla en el borde y Blaine se estira para tocar su torso desnudo, sus dedos retorciendo un pezón. Kurt se aleja, pero rápidamente alcanza lo boxers de Blaine. Una vez que estan descartados en el desastre de ropa, se arrodilla al lado de Blaine, queriendo que sus cuerpos se toquen tan poco como sea posible. Kurt se inclina para lamer la cabeza de la polla de Blaine. Esto es algo que él sabe que puede hacer. Obtiene un agradecido gemido de Blaine y poco a poco lo toma en su boca. Kurt siente una mano trazar el largo de su costado y luego sobre su trasero. Sube y baja su cabeza, mueve mas rápido la lengua, esperando poder hacer que Blaine se venga con eso.

Pero entonces hay una mano bajo su barbilla que tira de el hacia arriba en un beso lascivo. El beso se hace mas enérgico, con dientes y lengua y el sabor rezagado del whiskey. Kurt se empuja contra la cama nuevamente y trata de tomar respiraciones profundas.

"Solo mírate. Joder." Blaine esta mordiendo y chupando un camino por el pecho de Kurt. Un especialmente duro roce de dientes causa que Kurt grite, lo que parece estimular a Blaine. "Te voy a follar."

Blaine mete la mano en el cajón de a lado y saca una pequeña botella de lubricante. "Date vuelta."

Kurt se mueve rápido, obedeciendo, agradecido de que no tener que mirar a Blaine. Puede sentir a Blaine moverse detrás de él, agarrando su trasero y luego tirando de sus posaderas para separarlas. Kurt no creyo que fuera posible ruborizarse más, pero Blaine esta _mirando_ allá abajo. Un dedo seco roza su agujero con una suave presión. Un pequeño gemido escapa de Kurt y esto parece llamar la atención de Blaine de nuevo.

"Si…"

Parece como si Blaine respondiera una pregunta no formulada. Kurt siente un frio y húmedo dedo deslizarse por su abertura y empieza a apartarse. Una mano en su cadera lo mantiene firme en su lugar. El dedo hace círculos en su orificio y luego lentamente se empuja, sin lastimarlo como Kurt había previsto.

El primer dedo se retira y luego se le une un segundo dedo lubricado. El escozor se extiende un poco y Blaine los arrastra dentro y fuera demasiado rápido, no dandole tiempo a Kurt de ajustarse.

"Pequeño agujero glotón…"

Kurt entierra su cabeza en la almohada deseando estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí.

Los dedos son retirados y Kurt se muerde el labio esperando el tercero. Siente una presión contundente contra su trasero y luego se vuelve a mirar atrás a Blaine. "¡Espera!"

"No puedo esperar cariño." Y entonces se empuja dentro. Kurt deja escapar un grito ahogado al morder la almohada. No esta lo suficiente preparado y _duele_. Blaine se esta empujando y empujando y Kurt esta seguro que lo esta desgarrando en dos. Se siente como una eternidad antes de que Blaine finalmente toque fondo y Kurt deje a su cuerpo relajarse. "Tan jodidamente apretado para mi. Todo para mi." Blaine suena totalmente borracho, pero Kurt apenas puede escuchar, demasiado concentrado en todo doliendo.

Blaine se inclina y besa la parte posterior de su cuello, empujándose mas profundo de alguna manera. Kurt lloriquea y se agarra a la almohada como un salvavidas.

Cuando Blaine comienza a salir de nuevo, el arrastre se siente tan mal, y Kurt se da cuenta que esta llorando. Se estira hacia atrás para poner una mano en la cadera de Blaine y tener una pausa por un momento. Pero Blaine no se da cuenta y se empuja de golpe de nuevo causando que Kurt grite sin restricción. Blaine establece un ritmo implacable, moldeando su cuerpo contra la espalda de Kurt para susurrarle al oído.

"Fuiste hecho para esto. Hecho para ser follado. Eres tan jodidamente apretado. Mi pequeña puta apretada."

Kurt entona en su cabeza _no, no, no_, pero no puede decirlo en voz alta. Llora en la almohada, pequeños sonidos forzados salen de su boca con cada embestida, esperando que termine. Se concentra en las sabanas frías debajo suyo en lugar de la quemante piel de Blaine.

Cuando Blaine finalmente se corre muy dentro de él, todo lo que Kurt pudo pensar es '_no uso un condón_' lo cual le hace verter mas lagrimas.

Blaine sale y se derrumba en la cama. Kurt cae fácilmente sin las manos en su cintura sosteniéndolo. Se mantiene lo mas quieto posible, esperando que Blaine no haga nada mas.

"¿Ssintió bien cariño?" con el alcohol en su organismo Blaine suena medio dormido ya. "¿Bien para ti?"

"Sí" apenas articula Kurt con dificultad. No dirá que no estuvo bien para él o que nunca se puso duro, todo lo que quiere es hacerse un ovillo y llorar. En lugar de eso, permite a Blaine pasar un brazo por encima de él y estabiliza su respiración hasta que escucha al otro hombre empezar a soltar ronquidos.

Se queda tendido ahí hasta contar hasta trescientos y luego comienza a deslizarse lentamente hacia un lado de la cama. Cuando se para, sus rodillas se doblan por el golpe de dolor que se dispara a través de él y cae al suelo, pero no grita. Blaine continua roncando suavemente, por lo que Kurt gatea la corta distancia hacia el baño y cierra la puerta. Enciende la pequeña luz unida al espejo para iluminar el baño lo suficiente para ver. Con un paño caliente gentilmente limpia la corrida de Blaine que esta en sus muslos y continua filtrándose por entre sus piernas. Hace muecas de dolor al más ligero contacto pero sabe que tiene que limpiarse. Cuando tira la toalla lejos, ve líneas de color rojo y rosa ―su sangre mezclada con la venida de Blaine. Bilis inmediatamente sube a su garganta y se apresura al inodoro a vomitar. Cuando no queda nada más de que deshacerse, se sienta y casi grita por la presión. Se tiende en el suelo de costado, limpiando su boca con un trozo de papel higiénico.

El sol esta empezando a subir haciendo que cálidos colores pasen a través de la ventana del baño. La baldosa fría contra su mejilla le mantiene ahí y Kurt se duerme rápidamente.

* * *

La puerta abriéndose le despierta y trata de recordar donde esta. Está frio y todo le duele.

"¿Kurt? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?"

_Blaine._ Kurt tiene problemas para formar palabras, su cabeza estaba martilleando. "Me sentía enfermo."

Jala su mano hacia arriba para cubrirse los ojos. Esta tan brillante.

De algún modo el sonido del tirar de la cadena del inodoro consigue alejar su confusión. La voz de Blaine esta mucho mas cerca ahora. "Te enfermaste ¿así que dormiste en el piso del baño? Estas oficialmente vetado del alcohol."

Suena como una broma y Kurt murmura en respuesta.

"Vamos, siéntate. No puedes quedarte aquí, estas temblando."

Blaine toma su hombro y trata de enderezarle. Kurt hace una mueca y deja escapar un gemido, estira el brazo contra la pared para tratar de reacomodarse a si mismo.

"¿Estas bien?"

Kurt asiente con la cabeza rápidamente, pero esta mordiendose el labio y cambiando de posición incomodamente.

Blaine le mira y ve el paño desechado. Su rostro ocultando su preocupación. "¿Te hice daño anoche?"

Kurt quiere negar con la cabeza, pero no quiere mentir. "Duele."

Blaine deja escapar un suspiro frustrado y se pone de pie para girar las llaves de la bañera. No hace mas preguntas, pero cuando se da vuelta hacia Kurt, luce casi culpable.

Kurt se las arregla para colocar sus rodillas bajo el, así de alguna forma esta erguido sin estar sentado. Blaine cierra el agua y se inclina para ayudar a levantar a Kurt. Su cuerpo esta extremadamente rígido por dormir en las baldosas del suelo, además de todas las otras molestias y dolores.

Kurt se mueve lentamente, pero la bañera caliente se siente increíble una vez que se sumerge en ella. Se sienta con dificultad, tratando de encontrar la posición menos dolorosa. Blaine se arrodilla a un lado de la bañera y le pasa a Kurt un paño limpio. De alguna manera Kurt se siente mas consciente de si mismo ahora. Blaine parece estar actuando agradable por el remordimiento y Kurt hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera.

"Estoy bien ahora. Te puedes ir." Kurt dice en voz baja y Blaine solo asiente y se va.

Kurt esta agotado y ya no le quedan lágrimas, lo cual agradece. No quiere que Blaine le vea llorar.

Blaine vuelve un poco mas tarde con una toalla enorme en su mano. "Ven, salte. El agua debe esta fría ahora."

Kurt asiente y los dos se sostienen la mirada, Blaine le da una media sonrisa antes de extender la toalla en sus brazos, como dando a Kurt la apariencia de privacidad. Kurt quiere dejar escapar una risa amarga porque Blaine paga acceso completo a su cuerpo ―puede mirar si quiere. Le toma un momento levantarse y salir a la toalla esperándole. Blaine le ayuda envolviendo la toalla firmemente alrededor de él y luego agarra una segunda toalla más pequeña para ayudar a secar su cabello.

"Deberías volver a la cama. Estoy seguro que no dormiste bien."

Una vez más, todo lo que Kurt puede hacer es asentir. Deja que Blaine le lleve de regreso a la cama y se da cuenta que las sabanas han sido cambiadas. Se sienta al borde de la cama y Blaine le tiende dos pastillas.

"Tylenol Extra-fuerte. Me imagine que debíamos ir un paso adelante de la aspirina." Blaine le da otra media sonrisa y Kurt solo estira una de sus manos fuera del capullo de la toalla. Toma las pastillas y bebe casi la mitad del vaso de agua. "Tengo que salir por un rato. Descansa un poco."

Kurt le mira marcharse y se pregunta como es esa la misma persona que le llamo puta y le desgarro en dos anoche. Se acuesta en la cama todavía envuelto en la toalla y tira el edredón por encima de él. El sueño llega fácilmente.

* * *

Cuando Kurt despierta es tarde. Esta decidido a no salir de la cama en ningún momento próximo, tal vez nunca, pero entonces su vejiga le gana. Todavía le duele todo, pero es un dolor mas apagado y diluido. Kurt esta bastante seguro que lo que Blaine le dio antes no eran Tylenols.

Su cabeza todavía da vuelta un poco y arrastra los pies más que caminar en realidad, pero ahora se puede quedar en posición vertical. No es hasta que se deshace de la toalla y se mira en el espejo que en realidad se siente completamente despierto.

Chupetones cubren su cuerpo desde su cuello hasta su ombligo. Moretones en forma de dedos marcan sus caderas y ajusta su propia mano en ellas. No recuerda las manos doliendo sobre él, estaba demasiado centrado en otros dolores. Los colores floreciendo en su cuerpo lucen mucho mas marcados contra el lienzo pálido de su piel. Había sido marcado. _Reclamado_.

Incluso a través de la camiseta y los pants que se puso, Kurt jura poder ver las marcas. Tira de la manta quitándola del costado de la silla y la envuelve alrededor de sus hombros como otra capa.

Sus pies vacilan al entrar en la sala de estar y encontrar a Blaine sentado ahí con su portátil. Por un momento, Kurt se confunde al verlo frente a él. Blaine lleva puesto un conjunto casi idéntico al de Kurt. Su pelo esta un poco desordenado ― mas rizado de lo que Kurt lo ha visto antes, probablemente debido a la falta de gel que lo mantenía sujeto. Lleva gafas y escribe furiosamente. Cuando por fin levanta la vista y ve a Kurt, sonrie tan ampliamente que sus ojos se arrugan.

"Hola dormilón."

"Hola."

"Tenia la esperanza de que pronto te levantaras. Mande a alguien a conseguir comida. Debería estar aquí pronto."

Kurt abre su boca para decir que no tiene hambre, pero su estomago habla por el.

Blaine sonrie otra vez y da una palmada al sofá junto a él en invitación mientras cierra su portátil. Kurt se encamina hacia ahí, tirando más fuerte de la manta alrededor de él mientras se sienta con cautela al lado de Blaine.

Blaine apoya su mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt, acariciándole suavemente con su pulgar. "¿Todavía te duele?"

"Esta mejor." No es del todo mentira. Todavía le duele, pero no esta al borde de lágrimas con cada movimiento.

El roce en su cuello se siente relajado y dulce. Kurt se encuentra a si mismo apoyándose un poco mas, desesperado por algún confort.

La puerta cerrándose de golpe causa que se ponga rígido y se aparte.

"Es solo la cena."

Blaine se dirige a la cocina y Kurt toma unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de seguirlo.

"¿Hay alguien mas que se nos una?" Había muchas bolsas de comida y el que las trajo ya se había ido.

Blaine le mira con un recipiente en cada mano y se encoge de hombros.

"Solo nosotros, pero no sabia que querías. Estoy seguro que te gusta la comida Italiana así que tenemos Cannelloni y Pollo Marsala. Mencionaste una vez que te encantaba la comida China, así que hay Brócoli con Carne de Res y Pollo Sesamo. Luego tenemos hamburguesas y papas fritas -no puedo equivocarme con esta. Y luego tenemos un par de quesadillas porque a todo el mundo le gusta el queso."

Hay un destello de vulnerabilidad en los ojos de Blaine cuando Kurt le mira, pero se va tan rápido como aparece.

"Brócoli con carne de res suena estupendo."

"Comida china entonces. Agarra los palillos."

Comen en silencio viendo reallitys sin sentido en la televisión.

Blaine toma lo que queda de comida en la cocina y ofrece poner una película. Kurt esta de acuerdo, prefiriendo algo que sea divertido. Blaine pone The Hangover* y murmura algo sobre mucho alcohol que Kurt no acabo de escuchar. Cuando se acomoda de nuevo en el sofá, se sienta justo a lado de Kurt, incluso pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y tirando de él para acercarle mas.

Kurt mira a Blaine a los ojos, un poco inseguro de lo que ocurrirá a continuación. Blaine le besa suavemente, saboreándole dulcemente, pero Kurt solo puede pensar en los enérgicos besos de whiskey. Quiere que esto termine para que pueda volver a la cama, así que mueve su mano hacia el cinturón de Blaine. Blaine le da otro beso suave y sujeta sus manos, juntandolas antes de regresar su mirada a la película.

Kurt se queda mirando sus manos, que descansan sobre el estomago de Blaine.

Lo siguiente cosa que sabe, Blaine esta susurrando su nombre y acariciando su pelo con una mano para despertarle.

"Venga, puedes volver a dormir. Pero vamos a la cama."

Kurt no protesta, se deja llevar y luego se mete bajo de las cobijas. La cama se siente de felpa bajo de él, se siente como si estuviera en ese sueño de nuevo. Tibieza alrededor le envuelve y hay una respiración haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Quiere volver su cabeza para mirar, pero se siente demasiado somnoliento. Le gusta este sueño.

* * *

Hace demasiado calor.

Esta sudando y el aire es demasiado pesado.

Patea el edredón, empuja su sudorosa almohada al suelo y trata de desenredar el lío de sabanas alrededor de él.

El gemido detrás de él le hace tomar consciencia de que son menos sabanas y mas hombre enredado en él. Kurt se levanta un poco de donde esta acostado sobre su estomago y ve a Blaine acurrucado a su lado. Todavía esta demasiado caliente así que empieza a apartarse.

"No, cinco minutos mas."

Kurt deja de moverse, tratando de determinar si Blaine esta realmente despierto.

Cuando un ojo se abre completamente recibe su respuesta.

"¿A donde fueron todas las mantas? Hace frio."

"Tengo calor."

"Vuelve." Los ojos de Blaine están cerrados, pero sus brazos le buscan.

Kurt arrastra los pies de vuelta a la cama y los brazos de Blaine le envuelven y tiran de él para acercarle.

"Mmm, mejor."

Las manos de Blaine recorren la espalda de Kurt despreocupadamente, pero empieza a roncar de nuevo suavemente.

Kurt tiene en un puño el material de la camisa de Blaine y quiere llorar tan desesperadamente. No puede conciliar en su mente como este hombre puede abrazarle tan dulcemente mientras el sordo dolor de su cuerpo resuena.

No llora.

No duerme.

Solo espera.

* * *

*Película nombrada en español "¿Que paso ayer?"


	5. Chapter 5

Traducción autorizada por la autora original ATruthSoLoud

**N/T:** Ok, todos, hice una jalada ayer con los capítulos, así que por eso les apareció la alerta del capitulo cinco, lo siento, trataba de corregir unos errores ortográficos y termine en quien sabe donde.

Segunda cosa. No tengo perdón, lo se, súper tarde, mas tarde que ayer. Pero en mi defensa quiero decir que este capitulo es el doble de largo que los demás. Bueno, el segundo capitulo es igual de largo, pero ese ya lo tenia hecho así que no cuenta ¡Mas de cuatro mil palabras! También tengo que comer e ir al baño :O… Y aparte de eso, me salió una frase ambigua que puede tomar varias formas y no terminaba de entender que rayos era! Al final lo logre después de analizar y re-analizar el contexto. Disfrútenlo porque este capitulo salió con gotas de sudor de sangre.

* * *

**_"Yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de decir, bueno, voy a hacer algo que quiero hacer. Siempre lo hice por mi familia, por mis hijos, por mi padre, por mi madre."_ -Thomas Gambino**

Hay un distanciamiento entre ellos en los siguientes días. Kurt esta al mismo tiempo agradecido y cauteloso, su mente proporcionándole elaboradas razones para el cambio. Para cuando Kurt se levanta en las mañanas Blaine ya se había marchado siempre. No hay mas notas sobre la mesita de noche. Thad arriba puntualmente todos los días a medio día para llevar a Kurt a visitar a su padre y luego se asegura de estar de regreso en el apartamento antes de la cena. Solo que Blaine llega a casa hasta tarde -por lo general después de que Kurt se ha ido a dormir. No hay avances sexuales, ni citas, ni siquiera una conversación.

Kurt se esta poniendo ansioso con todo el silencio. Se va a volver loco en este apartamento y ¿que le sucedería a su padre entonces?

El segundo en el que la puerta se abre lamenta el haber permanecido despierto -esperando y determinado a hablar.

No se da cuenta de su error hasta que es Cooper quien entra a la sala de estar en lugar de Blaine.

Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, Cooper sonrie como gato de Chesire.

"Hola juguete. Estás levantado tarde."

Kurt abre la boca para responder, pero termina solo abierta como un pez, inseguro de lo que quiere decir.

Cooper comienza a caminar hacia él y Kurt inmediatamente se levanta y se dirige al dormitorio.

"Oh juguete, ven aquí." Cooper coloca un brazo alrededor de su hombro y le gira hacia atrás, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, por lo que no le queda más remedio que agarrarse del hombre mas alto para estabilizarse. "Obviamente estabas esperando por alguna razón."

Acaricia el cabello de Kurt de forma juguetona pero fingida. El olor del alcohol combinado con el fuerte abrazo asusta a Kurt más de lo que quiere admitir.

"Estaba esperando a Blaine."

"Por supuesto que lo estabas, pero Blaine no va a estar de vuelta por un tiempo porque a diferencia de ti, él tiene trabajo que hacer."

"No soy-"

"Oh, estoy seguro que ser la puta de mi hermano es un trabajo duro, pero tu eres solo una distracción y, francamente, -no necesitamos ningún tipo de distracción en este momento."

"El esta haciendo que me quede. Yo no quiero estar aquí."

"Aja, te ves como un verdadero prisionero aquí. Puedes salir en cualquier momento."

"No sé que he hecho para hacer que me tengas aversión, pero te aseguro que estaré fuera de tu vida una vez que mi arreglo con Blaine haya terminado."

"Me agradas, solo bien. Y no actúes como una victima aquí."

"Tu no entiendes-"

"Entiendo perfectamente. Blaine te vio luciendo todo lindo y con un precio en la cabeza y no pudo resistir la tentación. Pero es solo eso. Él te esta pagando por tus servicios."

Kurt comienza a interrumpir pero Cooper solo le da una palmadita en la cabeza.

"Pero él se va a cansar de ti muy pronto y entonces volverá a estar cien por ciento centrado de nuevo en el trabajo y tu vas a terminar del carajo si descubro donde estas. Blaine y yo solo llevamos a cuestas lo que nuestro padre comenzó. Y desafortunadamente, Blaine tiene un poco mas de nuestra madre en el, por eso recoge gatitos pequeños como tú. Aprenderá con el tiempo."

Cooper le da un golpe duro en la espalda y camina hacia el pasillo, dejando a Kurt sin habla.

Kurt se mete a la cama esa noche esperando nunca volver a estar a solas con Cooper otra vez.

…

Dos días después ruidos fuertes le despiertan. El reloj en su teléfono es demasiado brillante en el cuarto oscuro. 3: 18 a. m.

Escucha una discusión y su reacción inmediata es encerrarse en el baño. Las voces están amortiguadas y solo puede distinguir un poco de lo que están diciendo. Nombres que no reconoce, amenazas, represalias, muerte. Kurt no quiere incluso permitirse a si mismo armar el rompecabezas. De repente, la puerta de enfrente se aporrea y todo esta inquietantemente tranquilo. Espera unos minutos antes de abrir la puerta del baño. Escucha -nada.

Cuando camina por el pasillo ve a Blaine sentado en el sofá con los codos sobre sus rodillas y la cara en sus manos.

"¿Blaine?"

El rostro que saluda a Kurt luce cansado, cauteloso y un poco molesto.

"¿Que estas haciendo levantado?"

"Escuche… el portazo me despertó."

La mirada de Blaine es desconcertante. "Ven aquí."

Kurt obedece, lentamente haciendo su camino hasta sentarse al lado de Blaine. Abraza a sus rodillas contra su pecho en una posición defensiva. El movimiento no pasa desapercibido.

Sentado en el silencio, es difícil saber si Blaine esta todavía enojado después de la discusión que tuvo con quien Kurt solo puede asumir es Cooper.

"¿Sucedió algo?" Kurt no esta seguro si quiere saber, pero la pregunta escapa de sus labios a pesar de todo.

Blaine ríe, pero sin humor. "Si, algo paso."

Parece como si quisiera decir algo más, pero luego Blaine adiestra su expresión de vuelta a una de indiferencia.

Kurt le mira por un largo tiempo, sin saber que decir o hacer, pero todavía queriendo estar ahí por alguna razón.

Después de estar en silencio durante mucho rato, las palabras de Blaine le toman por sorpresa. "¿Sabias que empecé esto cuando tenia dieciocho años? Apenas salía de la escuela secundaria y repentinamente era capaz de manejar un gran poder. No lo elegí -no realmente. Me eligió. Pensé que tendría tiempo para averiguar mi vida, evaluar mis _opciones profesionales_ al igual que un buen chico debería."

Kurt recuerda la fiesta, la noche cuando trato de decirle a Blaine que había otras opciones.

"Pero las cosas suceden. Personas mueren y otras personas tienen que ponerse de pie y asumir la responsabilidad. Y entonces mas gente muere y otros amenazan lo que has construido y tienes que hacer lo que sea necesario para mantener las cosas en marcha. Y ahí tanta mierda yendo mal en este momento."

Suspira y descansa su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

"A veces pienso en mi yo de catorce años de edad y recuerdo lo ingenuo y confiado que era. Las cosas podrían haber resultado totalmente diferentes -como otra vida. Tal vez hubiera sido mas como mi madre quería. Escapar de los tiempos difíciles a una nueva escuela, con nuevos amigos. Tal vez guardaría algo de esa inocencia."

Los ojos de Blaine se cierran, como si lo estuviera imaginando. Kurt intenta pensar en una versión diferente de Blaine. Tal vez hubieran sido amigos.

"Los Anderson no huyen, así que me convertí en lo que mi padre quería en lugar de eso. No cambiaría nada porque yo _nunca _me arrepiento de mis decisiones."

Kurt no esta seguro de que hacer con la reflexión de Blaine, pero el momento pasa y todo lo que lo provoco ha sido empujado a un lado.

Blaine niega con la cabeza y frota su mano por su cara. "Vuelve a la cama Kurt."

"Yo-" Su voz se quiebra, pero finge el coraje que no tenía para continuar. "¿Puedo volver a mi hogar mañana?"

Blaine le mira como si hubiera enloquecido. "Lo ultimo que escuche hoy, es que tu padre estaba todavía en coma y a menos que rompas nuestro trato tendrás que quedarte aquí, donde perteneces."

"No estoy rompiendo nuestro trato, pero tu nunca estas. No tiene sentido que yo me quede aquí."

"Te quedas porque es lo yo que quiero. Vas a permanecer aquí hasta que yo diga lo contrario."

Kurt suspira y se levanta. "Esta bien, voy a mirar las paredes y continuare encerrado en esta prisión extravagante mientras tú estas afuera robando y matando y haciendo lo que sea de lo que te hayas convencido a ti mismo que esta bien en esta vida. Y me quedare hasta que mi padre este mejor y luego nuestro acuerdo acabara."

Se vuelve para alejarse, pero Blaine le coge por la muñeca y lo empuja boca abajo sobre el brazo del sofá.

"No creo entender muy bien de que te quejas. ¿Estas tratando de enojarme a propósito?" La voz de Blaine es plana, pero la presión en la espalda de Kurt es fuerte. "¿Me extrañas? ¿Es eso?"

"Extraño mi vida. Echo de menos a mis amigos. Echo de menos ser capaz de hacer lo que yo quiera." No pelea en esa posición, pero sus palabras están llenas de rencor.

"Eres un malcriado."

"Tu eres un tonto."

"Ahora lo entiendo." Blaine se inclina sobre Kurt, moldeando sus cuerpos juntos para susurrarle al oído. "Estas solo. Necesitas un poco de atención."

Kurt liberar su cabeza, pero estaba efectivamente atrapado. "Solo quiero ir a mi hogar."

"Este _es_ tu hogar."

Kurt niega con la cabeza.

"Y dices que nunca estoy aquí. Así que no te estoy poniendo suficiente atención ¿no es cierto?"

"Eso no es lo que quise decir con eso."

"Oh, yo creo que si." Se levanta un poco, manteniéndose pegado con la mitad inferior de Kurt y poniendo una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello. "¿Quieres que pase un tiempo de calidad contigo?"

Las caderas de Blaine comienzan a mecerse.

Así no es como Kurt había previsto que iría la conversación. Se sentía solo, pero no por la falta de actos sexuales entre ellos. La única conversación que Kurt tenia ahora era con la enfermera de su padre cuando ella venia a ver como estaba. Thad nunca hablaba por mucho que Kurt le contrariaba. Su padre era incapaz de hablar y Kurt tenía prohibido entrar en contacto con cualquier persona. Siempre había sido una persona muy social y extrañaba la simple interacción humana. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, tal vez echaba de menos hablar con Blaine.

"Dime cariño ¿Es esto lo que necesitas?"

Blaine tira de los pantalones del pijama de Kurt y de su ropa interior por debajo de su trasero. Kurt cierra los ojos y trata de estabilizar su respiración. Un escalofrió recorre su espalda al recordar el dolor que ahora ya ha desaparecido de su cuerpo.

La mano es retirada de su cuello y Kurt puede sentir a Blaine desabrochando su pantalón donde el todavía tiene sujetas las piernas de Kurt. Ahora ya no completamente restringido, se mueve con la intención de ponerse de pie.

Blaine agarra sus brazos y los tuerce detrás de su espalda, empujándole abajo, sobre el brazo del sofá. Sus dos muñecas son sostenidas por una de las manos de Blaine y la otra mano de Blaine continua trabajando sobre sus pantalones.

Kurt se tensa inmediatamente cuando siente a Blaine duro y excitado contra su trasero. Es tomado por sorpresa cuando Blaine escupe y lentamente frota su polla de arriba a abajo en la división de su trasero esparciendo la humedad. Blaine comienza a mover sus caderas mas rápido, soltando las muñecas de Kurt para presionar las nalgas juntas alrededor de su pene empujando. Hay otro poco más de saliva, pero aun así esta muy seco y la fricción quema un poco. Kurt sujeta el sofá, dejando a Blaine moverse contra él, agradecido de no haber sido penetrado. Blaine se viene con un gruñido sobre toda la espalda baja de Kurt donde su camisa ha sido jalada hacia arriba.

"¿Es esto lo que querías? ¿Qué venga a casa solo para usarte como yo quiera?"

Puede sentir a Blaine acariciando la venida por su piel y eso hace temblar a Kurt, pero no se mueve. Cuando empieza a gotear en su trasero, Blaine frota la humedad en el orificio de Kurt extrayéndole un jadeo.

Blaine limpia su mano en la cadera de Kurt y luego se mueve al otro extremo del sofá.

Con las manos ligeramente temblorosas, Kurt se pone su ropa interior y pijama tratando de ignorar la sensación desagradable de la tela ahora húmeda pegada a su piel. Se pone de pie y le mira fijamente de nuevo.

"Blaine…"

"Solo ve a la maldita cama Kurt."

Deja la sala de estar sin vacilar, cambiándose de ropa rápidamente y luego metiéndose bajo de las sabanas. Observa el pasar de los minutos en su teléfono y no se permite quedarse dormido hasta que escucha la puerta de enfrente cerrarse de nuevo.

…

Ni Blaine ni Cooper vuelven a la casa en los próximos días. Kurt esta seguro que ha estropeado todo a pesar de no poder determinar exactamente que. Sabe que le contesto y se alejó y había sido menos que entusiasta.

_Todo lo que tienes que hacer es mantenerme feliz._

Kurt no estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato. Cuando visita a su padre, cuestiona a cada enfermera para asegurarse que nada ha cambiado en el tratamiento de su padre y que continuaría su estancia ahí.

Espera que Blaine ponga fin al acuerdo en cualquier momento.

Cuando Blaine llega tarde la segunda noche luce exhausto, Kurt decide entonces que hará lo que sea necesario para mantener a Blaine feliz.

Hay una pequeña media sonrisa en su rostro cuando sus ojos se encuentran y Kurt no puede evitar sonreír genuinamente en respuesta. Blaine estando ahí significa que Kurt todavía tiene oportunidad de hacer lo necesario para que su padre continué recibiendo la ayuda que necesita.

Kurt se acerca a él y espontáneamente deja a Blaine jalar de él para un beso breve.

"Me alegra que hayas venido a casa."

Blaine le mira con curiosidad, pero solo sonríe de nuevo. "Tenia trabajo, pero las cosas están arregladas por ahora. Vendré mas a casa."

Kurt no presiona a Blaine por más información y Blaine no dice nada más.

Se prepararan para ir a la cama en silencio y Kurt permite a Blaine abrazarle mientras se quedan dormidos.

…

Dios, se siente bien. Su cuerpo esta zumbando de placer y Kurt apenas se deleita en el. No se había sentido así de bien en mucho tiempo.

Hay un ruido y poco a poco comienza a despertar. Gime, inseguro de si es porque esta siendo forzado a despertar o porque su cuerpo esta todavía hormigueando. Hay unos labios húmedos en su cuello y una mano sobre su polla. Sus ojos se abren inmediatamente y trata de agarrar el brazo de Blaine, deteniendo sus atenciones.

"Buenos días, amor. Estaba empezando a pensar que iba a hacer que te corrieras en tu sueño."

Kurt se sonroja y agacha la cabeza.

"No te avergüences."

Se encuentra con la mirada de Blaine, nervioso, avergonzado y tan excitado como está.

"Dios, te ves tan inocente a veces. Quiero ver como te ves cuando te corres. Quiero verlo."

Blaine se aleja y Kurt se siente aliviado y confuso a la vez. "¿Blaine?"

"Voy a ver como te haces venirte." Su sonrisa era casi maniaca.

Pudo haber sido la nubosidad del sueño todavía persistente, pero Kurt no entendió

Blaine se instala en la esquina mas alejada de la cama. "Metete los dedos a ti mismo por mi cariño."

Kurt parpadea hasta que las palabras se instalan completamente en su cerebro. Mira hacia abajo donde esta medio duro y luego empuja su ropa interior y pantalones hacia abajo en donde se juntan sus rodillas. Se saca la camiseta sobre la cabeza y la deja caer a un lado.

El rubor aun persiste en su pecho y se siente expuesto de manera incomoda. Esta es la primera vez que Blaine lo veía desnudo estando sobrio. Kurt no cuenta la mañana en el cuarto de baño ya que probablemente tenia vomito en su cara y no hay forma que Blaine hubiera estado excitado con eso. Pero ahora el hombre se encuentra sentado a pocos metros de distancia, cómodo en su desnudez, simplemente observando y esperando.

Kurt toma una profunda respiración, y mientras exhala hay una pequeña sensación de alivio. Ha hecho esto antes, sabe que le gusta y como se siente su cuerpo. A parte de él le preocupa que el daño que ya ha sanado siga todavía ahí.

Agarra la botella de lubricante del cajón y luego se acuesta contra la almohada de nuevo, separando sus piernas ligeramente. Kurt nunca había hecho esto delante de nadie, pero sabe como montar un espectáculo (aunque normalmente es vestido y por propia voluntad). Sus manos acarician a lo largo de su pecho y hace círculos alrededor de sus pezones ya duros. Un pequeño pellizco y cierra los ojos para intentar perderse en una fantasía.

Estaba ese chico de último semestre de la clase de diseño -Robert o Richard o algo así. Su nombre no importa, solo su imagen. Kurt imagina que esta en la cama del chico de diseño en lugar de la de Blaine. Su mano se mueve de su pezón a través de su estomago y empieza a sentir la sangre correr hacia el sur. Se da a si mismo unas pocas estocadas firmes para estar duro otra vez y luego roza un dedo sobre su agujero. Abre los ojos el tiempo suficiente para agarrar el lubricante y cubrir generosamente sus dedos. Con los ojos cerrados se imagina estar haciendo esto para su amante, alguien en quien confia y al que quiere. Frota ligeramente alrededor de su agujero y luego presiona un poco con un dedo. No duele. Razonándolo, sabía que no lo haría, pero aun así se mueve lentamente. Empuja sus rodillas mas lejos, encorvándose hacia adelante para tener un mejor ángulo.

El arrastre lento de adentro hacia fuera no es suficiente para liberarse, pero vacila mas de lo que normalmente lo haría antes de añadir un segundo dedo. Con dos dedos, puede sentir el estiramiento y lo saborea porque le encanta la sensación. Después de un momento, los saca para añadir más lubricante. Blaine se ha relajado mas, acostado al otro lado, su mano agarrando su pene pero sin acariciarlo. No mira a Kurt, demasiado centrado en esos tres dedos empujando lentamente. Los ojos de Kurt se ponen en blanco y su boca se abre ligeramente. Se muerde el labio y tira de sus testículos con su mano libre. Los dedos se mueven más confiados al imaginar que son los de su amante en lugar de los suyos.

Su mano envuelve su pene alrededor y puede sentir el calor subiendo dentro de el. Esta sudando y retorciéndose y tan, tan cerca.

"Mierda…"

La voz le saca de su fantasía, pero él ya esta en el limite, viniéndose sobre su estomago mientras sus dedos se deslizan fuera y su espalda se arquea.

Se masturba a si mismo mientras termina, de alguna manera incapaz de apartar la mirada de Blaine quien se la devuelve con completo y puro deseo. Kurt puede ver lo duro que todavía esta Blaine, pero su mano sigue sin moverse.

Blaine gatea por la cama hacia él, la respiración de Kurt es muy trabajosa como para decir algo para detenerle.

"Eso fue aun mas caliente de lo que pensé que seria." Y luego presiona a Kurt contra el colchón con un beso profundo y hambriento. Kurt puede sentir a Blaine empujándose contra su cadera y empieza a besarle de vuelta con entusiasmo con la esperanza de conseguir unos minutos para recuperarse antes de que Blaine quiera su propia liberación.

Blaine tira de él hacia atrás, respirando tan fuerte como Kurt. "Tomemos un ducha."

Blaine esta arriba y fuera de la cama antes de que pueda ver el aspecto de confusión de Kurt.

Kurt escucha el agua correr y poco a poco se abre paso hasta el baño, Blaine ya esta en la ducha, pero ha dejado la puerta de vidrio abierta para Kurt, el agua salpica afuera en el azulejo.

Kurt cierra la puerta detrás de él y Blaine rápidamente le agarra y presiona su pecho contra la pared del baño.

"No tienes idea de lo que me haces."

Kurt quiere hacer una broma, que él si tiene una idea bastante clara de lo que le hace y puede sentirlo duro contra su trasero. Blaine se restriega entre la división de sus nalgas y luego frota la cabeza de su polla sobre el agujero todavía viscoso de Kurt. Kurt se pone tenso y espera que Blaine se empuje, pero él solo continua frotándose contra el.

"Tan cerca solo observándote."

Blaine respira fuerte y trabajosamente al odio de Kurt y luego se corre, cubriendo la parte trasera de los muslos de Kurt. Blaine le sujeta con fuerza, empujándose durante las ultimas oleadas de su orgasmo. Coloca besos sobre los omoplatos de Kurt y luego tira de Kurt para colocarle completamente bajo el chorro de agua. Se bañan bastante rápido, Blaine sonriendo todo el tiempo.

No hablan de nuevo hasta que quedan limpios y secos, y comen una ensalada de fruta que Kurt improvisa rápidamente.

"Pensé que podría ir contigo a ver a tu papá hoy y luego podríamos hacer unas cuantas compras."

Eso toma por sorpresa a Kurt. Su tiempo con su padre, aunque sea una conversación unilateral, es privada. No puede negarselo a Blaine así que solo asiente con la cabeza.

"Lo que tu quieras."

…

La enfermera de su padre, Gail, esta ahí como siempre y le saluda con una sonrisa.

Kurt ha desarrollado una especie de rutina en su tiempo con su padre. Revisa las almohadas para asegurarse que le soportan bien. Endereza la sabana y jala la manta por encima de la cintura de su padre. Masajea un poco de loción en cada mano de su padre. Y luego se siente en la misma silla en el mismo lugar cada día y habla con su papa como si se estuvieran poniéndose al corriente a partir del día anterior.

Kurt intenta fingir que Blaine no esta ahí, pero es un poco incomodo ya que a menudo habla con su padre de la situación en la que se encuentra. Mantiene los temas de hoy neutrales y trata de disfrutar el silencio entre ellos. Blaine recibe una llamada de Cooper y se dirige al otro extremo de la habitación para hablar. Es difícil entender lo que estan discutiendo, pero Kurt escucha la irritación en la voz de Blaine. Cuando la llamada termina, Blaine murmura algunas palabras bien escogidas acerca de su hermano y luego toma asiento cerca de la ventana.

El sonido de los monitores de su padre normalmente le calman, pero Kurt no parece poder relajarse.

Blaine luce inquieto desde su conversación con Cooper y eso distrae a Kurt. No puede pedirle a Blaine que se vaya.

"Probablemente deberíamos irnos por hoy. Nada ha cambiado y sé que me llamaran si algo lo hace."

"¿Estas seguro? Normalmente pasas horas aquí."

Kurt no esta sorprendido que Blaine sepa cuanto tardan sus visitas, pero de todas formas le molesta. Finge una sonrisa y empuja a un lado su frustración.

"Esta bien. En serio."

Blaine coge su mano y sonríe dulcemente.

"¿Está todo bien con Cooper?"

"Aparte de él siendo un idiota -sí. No puede hacer nada por si mismo. No podría hacer nada de esto sin mí. Por años me he puesto las pilas y salvado su trasero cuando las cosas necesitan hacerse." Es como si Blaine intentara sacudirse fuera los sentimientos negativos físicamente, nunca soltando la mano de Kurt en el proceso.

Después de dejar el hospital, se detienen en lo que Kurt supone es otra tienda de ropa de alta categoría. Basado en el guardarropa de Blaine, él no tiene reparos en gastar su dinero en ropa fina.

Una mujer joven les da la bienvenida al entrar y luego los lleva a una trastienda.

"No ponen las mejores cosas a la vista." Susurra Blaine.

"Jenny estará con ustedes en un minuto." Y con eso la joven se marcha. Blaine lleva a Kurt de la mano, hojeando unos pocos percheros distraídamente.

"¿Que estas comprando hoy?"

"Te voy a comprar un abrigo. No tienes nada adecuado para el frío."

"Blaine, estamos en octubre, no creo que me congele en cualquier momento próximo."

"Lo necesitaras para el próximo mes y prefiero hacerlo ahora."

"Tengo un abrigo perfectamente bueno en casa."

"Probablemente es barato. Necesitas algo lindo."

"No necesito un abrigo costoso cuando puedo-"

"¡Dios, Kurt, es un abrigo! ¡No seas tan malditamente desagradecido!" las manos de Blaine sujetan sus brazos y Kurt se pregunta cuando se acercaron tanto.

Los ojos de Kurt se abren y trata de apartarse, pero Blaine apreta lo justo su agarre. "L-lo siento. Pensé… Simplemente no quería que desperdiciaras tu dinero."

"Tengo un montón de dinero. Cuando digo que quiero comprarte algo, déjame."

"E-esta bien."

La irritación en el rostro de Blaine se desvanece, su voz adquiere un tono mucho mas agradable. "Ahora, ¿que tipo de abrigo te gustaría? Creo que lucirías bien en una cazadora."

"Si, eso estaría bien."

En ese momento, una mujer rubia de mediana edad sale de otro cuarto trasero. "Sr. Anderson. Estoy tan feliz que pueda pasar por aquí. Entiendo que esta buscando un abrigo de invierno ¿correcto?"

"Si, para mi novio de aquí."

Kurt espera que la expresión de su cara este más adiestrada de lo que esta sintiendo en el interior. _¿Novio?_ Imagina que probablemente no seria apropiado presentarlo como 'el chico al que follo mientras su padre esta en coma.'

"¿Kurt?"

Mira a la mujer y a Blaine de nuevo, ambos lo miran expectantes. "Lo siento, ¿qué?"

"¿Algún detalle en particular que este buscando en un abrigo aparte del estilo en conjunto? ¿Un diseñador específico o un material o color?"

"No."

"Kurt, no mientas. Sabes lo suficiente acerca de moda para decirle que quieres."

Kurt mira a Blaine que parece tener todavía un poco de rabia sobrante en su expresión.

"Algo oscuro, pero no negro. Y siempre me ha gusta McQueen." Lo que gustaba y lo que podía darse el lujo de comprar eran dos cosas distintas. Por lo menos en el pasado.

"Creo que tenemos dos. Déjenme traérselos."

Ella vuelve con dos abrigos -uno color carbón y otro azul marino. El azul marino le queda como un guante y antes de que diga nada, Blaine esta formalizando la venta. Kurt solo ha poseído unas cuantas piezas de McQueen -fuera de temporada y en grandes descuentos. Y aquí esta, de pie frente a un espejo vistiendo la última moda que no duda cuesta al menos un par de miles de dólares. El material bajo sus dedos se siente increíble y cierra los ojos imaginando que puede pagar esto por si mismo.

"¿Planea llevarlo puesto a su casa?"

Los ojos de Kurt se abren y se encuentra con los de Blaine a través del espejo.

"No." Rápidamente se lo quita y se lo da a la mujer para que lo ponga en un porta trajes. Antes incluso de que salgan de la tienda, Kurt se siente culpable por lo feliz que le hizo conseguir el abrigo.

En el auto, Blaine esta callado y Kurt no puede leer su estado de ánimo. Las cosas solo empeorarían si Blaine sigue enojado.

Kurt se acerca y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Blaine.

Blaine mira abajo hacia sus manos y luego a Kurt con una expresión neutral en su rostro. Kurt sonrie. "Gracias por el abrigo."

Blaine le sonrie y asiente con la cabeza. La tensión parece haber desaparecido, pero Kurt sabe que la cosa mas pequeña podría sobresaltarle de nuevo, tal como lo demostró su intercambio en la tienda. Kurt se arrima más cerca y recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine.

Si Kurt va a sobrevivir el resto de su tiempo juntos, va a tener que perder el poco orgullo que le queda y solo ceder ante este hombre.

Espera que todavía haya una parte del verdadero él cuando esto termine.

…


	6. Chapter 6

Traducción autorizada por la autora original ATruthSoLoud

**N/T:** Hacer cucharita: Acurrucarse, hacerse un ovillo. Hace alusión a la figura de abrazarse de una pareja simulando el ensamble de dos cucharas, no necesariamente implica el acto sexual.

* * *

**_"El que es sordo, ciego y mudo vive mil años en paz."_ - John Gotti**

Una especie de adormecimiento le embarga. Todavía esta presente - tiene que estar atento a todo lo que Blaine le dice o hace o las cosas no iban a terminar bien. Pero no es él mismo. Es como si hubiera un interruptor que apaga su apasionada actitud y profundas emociones y todo lo que queda es intrínsecamente Kurt.

Blaine continua introduciendo a Kurt como su novio. Kurt pensó que era solo una etiqueta fácil con los extraños. Pero cuando Blaine se lo dice a gente de su familia -personas que saben quien es Kurt y porque esta aquí - Kurt se da cuenta que Blaine realmente lo cree. Quiere reírse de ello, decirle a Blaine que es un tonto por pensar que Kurt es algo más que una puta y un prisionero que solo está esperando el momento de su libertad condicional.

Blaine ha sido sorprendentemente gentil, haciendo bromas al 'cortejarle' y no ser enérgico con sus avances. Parte de esto es debido al entumecimiento. Cuando se besan o tocan, Kurt va en piloto automático para apagar a Blaine rápido. Pajas, mamadas, frotar sus cuerpos lo justo. Lo que haga falta para que Blaine este saciado.

Con Kurt mucho más dócil ahora, Blaine no se censura tanto con respecto a su empresa. La primera vez que Blaine comienza a hablar de un acuerdo con Cooper en presencia de Kurt, Kurt estaba seguro que el hermano mayor iba a matar a alguien. No estaba seguro si seria a Blaine o a él, pero el momento pasa y Blaine ni siquiera se da cuenta.

Kurt se desconecta. Él no quiere saber detalles acerca de las cosas ilegales que los hermanos Anderson hacen. No quiere ser un accesorio o un responsable. Cuanto menos sepa acerca de la empresa, mejor.

Sin embargo, Blaine empieza a abrirse más acerca de su vida personal. Le cuenta a Kurt sobre cuando fue asaltado en la adolescencia por ser homosexual y por primera vez desde que llego con Blaine, Kurt realmente siente pena por el. Blaine habla de ello como si le hubiera sucedido a alguien más o en otra vida. Y tal vez así era. La persona sentada frente a Kurt no es ningún niño inocente ni vulnerable. Kurt trata de mirarle bajo una luz un poco diferente después de ese día. Tal vez Blaine y el no eran tan diferentes. Algo les había sido arrebatado a ambos - todo por ser quienes eran. Afortunadamente, Kurt vivió la tortura de la escuela secundaria con la ayuda de su papa y sus amigos. Ellos fueron cariñosos, solidarios y le apreciaban. Blaine no tuvo eso -él tuvo a su familia y un enfoque _diferente_ para manejar la vida.

Blaine era una victima de su entorno. No era un chico malo -tal vez Kurt le había juzgado demasiado duro al principio. Ahora, Kurt era provisto excesivamente con cualquier cosa que él quisiera. Blaine le daba cosas que él nunca podría tener por su cuenta. No había querido lastimarle antes ¿Cierto?

Kurt seguía dándole vueltas a eso cuando una mano acariciando su cabello le trae de vuelta a la realidad.

"¿Reflexionando sobre el significado de la vida?"

Le hecha un vistazo a Blaine, quien le sonríe.

"No, pensando en ti de hecho."

"Mmm, eso esta bien. Porque yo estaba pensando en ti y en cuanto quiero violarte en este momento."

Blaine se levanta y le extiende la mano. Kurt la toma sin cuestionar.

Consigue sacarle la ropa a Blaine rápidamente mientras se besan haciendo su camino a la habitación. Cada vez que Blaine busca los pantalones de Kurt, un beso es estratégicamente colocado o un mordisco le distrae lejos. Kurt había encontrado todos los puntos débiles de Blaine - los lugares que le hacen temblar cuando Kurt los roza con su lengua. Caen sobre la cama juntos con poca elegancia, rompiendo el beso. Kurt pellizca y chupa un camino por el cuerpo de Blaine, quitándole los boxers y dejándole completamente desnudo. Blaine se sienta delante de Kurt antes que él apenas logre masturbarle con una o dos caricias.

"No, esta noche quiero mas."

El mundo da vuelta y de repente, Kurt esta sobre su espalda, Blaine le empuja la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y rápidamente se deshace de sus pantalones. Cuando ambos están desnudos, Blaine recorre un camino por el cuerpo de Kurt de regreso hacia arriba para besarle más. Kurt intenta alcanzar su mano, que está entre ambos, para masturbar a Blaine, pero encuentra sus dos manos inmovilizadas por arriba de su cabeza.

"Voy a cuidar de ti esta noche amor."

Kurt sabe que sus trucos durarían solo un tiempo antes de que Blaine quisiera obtener la valía de su dinero de él. Blaine alcanza el lubricante, pero solo lo pone sobre la cama antes de volver a besar a Kurt. No parece estar apurado, tomando su tiempo para explorar la boca de Kurt y luego con suavidad besar su cuerpo. Le toma por sorpresa cuando Blaine lame una larga franja de la base de su polla hasta la punta. Kurt levanta la cabeza para mirar como Blaine la acoge, engulléndola en su boca.

Un gemido escapa y Kurt lanza su brazo sobre sus ojos. No quiere disfrutarlo. Alcanza a Blaine para empujarle hacia atrás, quiere decirle _solo hazlo ya_. Pero entonces Blaine se quita con un pop y empuja las piernas de Kurt un poco mas arriba. Su boca sobre sus testículos y luego se mueve más abajo. Hay un momento de vacilación y Kurt empuja la botella de lubricante, acercándosela.

"Sostén tus piernas."

Kurt se inclina y agarra sus dos piernas, poniendo de si mismo para relajarse. Su cuerpo entero se tensa al sentir la respiración en su entrada. Siente a Blaine tirar de él, abriéndole más y luego el lento arrastrar de su lengua todo el camino hasta sus testículos.

La sensación es extraña - se siente bien, pero es muy incomodo. La punta de la lengua de Blaine se desliza pasando el apretado anillo de músculos y Kurt no puede evitar el chillido que le abandona. Finalmente siente un dedo lubricado entrar, moviéndose junto con la lengua de Blaine. Kurt mira hacia abajo para encontrarse a si mismo completamente duro, aprieta los ojos y deja caer su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Un segundo dedo se empuja, lento y constante, mientras Blaine chupa una marca en donde el muslo de Kurt se encuentra con su nalga. Los dedos se mueven sin prisa adentro y afuera, girando y torciendo.

"¡Ah!"

Una pierna se desliza de sus manos y se arquea en la cama agarrándose desesperadamente a las sabanas mientras Blaine frota ese punto en su interior una y otra vez.

Los dedos salen y Kurt nunca se había sentido tan agradecido. Su gratitud mal depositada es efímera cuando siente tres dedos empujándose dentro de él. La quemazón le trae de vuelta a la realidad y trata de centrar su atención en la incomodidad, pero con los giros constantes de la muñeca de Blaine, el dolor se consume poco a poco.

"Podría mirarte por horas. Tan jodidamente caliente."

"Blaine…"

"¿Como te sientes cariño?"

"Lleno. Bien."

Siente a Blaine buscar ese lugar otra vez y suelta su otra pierna para estirar su mano hacia abajo.

"Por favor…"

Kurt no esta seguro que esta pidiendo exactamente. _Por favor deja de hacerme sentir tan bien. Por favor no me toques así. Por favor solo lastímame como espero que lo hagas._

"Está bien."

Blaine parece un poco decepcionado de tener que detener sus atenciones, pero quita sus dedos y alcanza el lubricante de nuevo.

"¿Puedes…?"

Kurt se muerde el labio y baja la mirada hacia Blaine tímidamente.

"¿Puedo qué?"

"¿Puedes usar condón?"

Blaine inclina la cabeza a un lado y mira a Kurt con curiosidad. Inmediatamente, Kurt se arrepiente de preguntar porque ya sabe la respuesta antes de que se la den.

"No."

No puede encontrarse con la mirada de Blaine, pero siente su mirada clavada en él durante unos tensos momentos antes de oír a Blaine embadurnar lubricante a su longitud.

El peso de su cuerpo sobre Kurt es abrumador cuando empuja las rodillas de Kurt casi contra su pecho.

Su respiración es superficial cuando su cara se cierne cerca de la de Kurt.

"¿Crees que estoy sucio?"

La mirada de Kurt se cruza inmediatamente con la de Blaine. "¡No! No… es que, es desagradable."

Sonríe torpemente esperando sonar convincente.

Blaine solo le sonríe y se inclina para darle un beso. "No te preocupes amor. Yo te limpiare."

Cuando besa a Kurt de nuevo, empieza a empujarse dentro y Kurt no puede evitar tensarse. Siente la presión, la plenitud, pero no dolor. Cierra los ojos y trata de enviar su mente a otra parte.

"Mírame."

Kurt abre los ojos, centrándose en Blaine quien le mira fijamente, sin moverse.

"Está bien."

Y entonces Blaine comienza a retirarse lentamente. Cuando se presiona en su interior de nuevo, se siente mejor y Kurt no puede detener la manera en que sus piernas parecen abrirse un poco más por su cuenta. Blaine le sonríe y empieza un ritmo constante. Kurt quiere mirar hacia otro lado, esconder su rostro en la almohada.

Blaine cambia de angulo de repente y Kurt esta en llamas. Cada empuje provoca un gemido, Blaine golpea su próstata. Muerde el interior de su mejilla tratando de distraerse del placer.

Pero la mano de Blaine esta alrededor de su polla y Kurt se viene sin avisar. Blaine le agarra y luego estrella sus labios juntos cuando se corre profundamente en el interior de Kurt.

Kurt empieza a contar en su cabeza porque si no lo hace pensará en el cuerpo de Blaine todavía fuerte contra el suyo y la corrida que pronto se escurrirá fuera de él. Pensará en lo gentil que Blaine acaba de ser con él y como Kurt acaba de venirse lo mas fuerte que jamás se había corrido en su vida. Y pensará en lo avergonzado y sucio que se siente por disfrutarlo.

Blaine se aleja luciendo preocupado. "¿Te hice daño?"

Kurt niega con la cabeza ligeramente.

"Entonces, ¿porque estas llorando?"

Alcanza a limpiar su propio rostro, sin haber notado antes de que las lágrimas estaban cayendo.

"No lo sé. Eso fue… intenso."

Blaine le besa dulcemente de nuevo y tira de él, su pene flácido deslizándose fuera de Kurt. Se dirige al baño y Kurt rápidamente pasa un trapo por sus ojos secos, respirando hondo para recomponerse.

Blaine vuelve con un paño tibio y se toma especial cuidado al limpiar a Kurt, tocando su piel casi con reverencia. Tira el paño al suelo y se mete a la cama, tirando las sabanas sobre ellos.

Kurt se aleja, enroscándose sobre su costado. Sin embargo, sabe que a Blaine le gusta acurrucarse, así que extiende su mano para que el brazo de Blaine descanse alrededor suyo, abrazados cerca en cucharita.

"Eres tan hermoso."

Kurt no sabe que decir en respuesta, así que solo acerca la mano de Blaine a sus labios y deposita un beso suave. Mira fijamente a la pared hasta que la respiración de Blaine se nivela. Cierra los ojos, manteniendo las lágrimas bajo control. Se permitirá tener un mini-colapso cuando este a solas.

Por el momento, en silencio suplica dormirse para que no tener que pensar más en como ahora se siente peor que cuando Blaine le hizo sangrar. Esta vez no dolió - lo disfrutó. Y se odia mucho más por eso.

…

El bajo sonido de un murmullo le despierta. Se limpia el sueño de los ojos y se estira lo mas que puede con Blaine aun acurrucado contra él.

"Buenos días."

Blaine solo farfulla algo en respuesta.

Kurt empieza a alejarse, pero Blaine apreta su brazo en torno a él.

"Tengo que-"

"Todavía no. Solo acuéstate aquí conmigo."

La vejiga de Kurt esta menos que entusiasmada, pero aun así se queda, esperando que Blaine reanude el suave ruido. Está en silencio por un rato y Kurt se pregunta si Blaine se volvió a dormir.

"¿Soy tu primer novio?"

Kurt no considera a Blaine su novio, pero no importa lo que Kurt piensa.

"Sí."

"Bien."

Hay otro periodo de silencio y Kurt esta a punto de hacer otro movimiento para salir de la cama cuando Blaine habla de nuevo.

"Sabes… tú eres mi primer novio también."

Kurt recuerda a Blaine alardeando acerca de su experiencia sexual, por lo que no esta seguro de que hacer con esa declaración.

"¿Que? Pensé-"

"He estado con varios chicos. Pero ninguno de ellos fue mi novio. Después que mi padre murió, Cooper y yo tuvimos que afianzarnos con rapidez. Él es obviamente mayor que yo y nunca fuimos muy cercanos al crecer. Él quería 'hacer un hombre de mi' así que comenzó a traer a casa algunos chicos. Yo todavía era ingenuo en muchos sentidos en ese entonces - pensé que mi hermano tenia un montón de amigos solteros y me di cuenta bastante rápido que follar era muy divertido. Él pensó que era gracioso que yo no supiera que eran prostitutos. En un estupor de borracho una noche simplemente lo soltó y se rio de mi por ser tan estúpido."

Kurt yace tenso en los brazos de Blaine, miles de pensamientos pululando en su cabeza.

"Pero he aprendido mucho, así que no puedo culparlo por ello. Probablemente debería darle las gracias por haberlo hecho." Blaine ríe, su boca contra el cuello de Kurt. "Probablemente deberías darle las gracias tú también. Nunca había hecho venirse a alguien con tanta fuerza para que gritara."

Kurt aclara su garganta. "Dudo que este agradecido con tu hermano por comprarte prostitutos."

Blaine rueda sobre su espalda y ríe con ganas. "Tienes razón - suena un poco raro cuando lo dices."

Se levanta de la cama y comienza a vestirse.

"Tengo que trabajar por un rato y luego volveré y te llevare a cenar."

Kurt hace lo posible por sonreír. "Está bien."

Blaine le besa en los labios ruidosamente y sale por la puerta.

Afortunadamente, Kurt llega al cuarto de baño antes de romper a llorar.

…

Se tarda un rato pero Kurt logra calmarse. Despide a Thad, declinando ir a ver a su padre por ese día. Es lo más emocional que ha estado en semanas y ver a su padre haría que las paredes se desmoronaran otra vez. Cuando llama, le dicen que no hay cambios (al igual que cualquier otro día).

Trata de distraerse con la limpieza, pero no tiene sentido, ya que el servicio de limpieza viene dos veces a la semana y mantiene el lugar impecable. El contenido de la pequeña biblioteca en el salón mantiene su atención durante un corto tiempo - la mayoría de los libros lucen como si nunca hubieran sido abiertos.

El aburrimiento iba volverlo loco. Debería ir a algún lado, cualquier lugar, pero simplemente _no puede_. Su vida consiste en este apartamento, el hospital y lugares al azar con Blaine. Por un momento Kurt entra en pánico ante la idea de ir a algún lugar solo. Empuja el pánico a un lado y busca desesperadamente una distracción.

Las dos habitaciones al fondo del pasillo llaman su atención. Kurt nunca les ha prestado mucha atención. Sabe que una es el dormitorio de Cooper - a pesar que él parece dormir ahí solo una o dos veces a la semana. Kurt intenta con la manija de la izquierda. Está cerrada. Sabe que es una especie de oficina o estudio. Blaine y Cooper suelen pasar algún tiempo ahí dentro en las noches en que Cooper está en casa.

Gira la perilla de la otra puerta y encuentra lo que esperaba - el dormitorio de Cooper. Lo que no esperaba eran las dos armas asentadas sobre la mesa de noche como decoración para el hogar en lugar de armas peligrosas. A Kurt le sorprende el desorden en la habitación, pues su ocupante esta fuera la mayor parte del tiempo. Va a dar un paso dentro de la habitación cuando escucha la puerta de la entrada cerrarse de golpe. Kurt se congela de miedo durante medio segundo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás suyo silenciosamente, caminando por el pasillo rápidamente, donde choca directamente con Cooper.

"¿Qué diablos?"

"Lo siento… lo siento. Solo estaba…" Kurt no sabe que decir, su respiración es entrecortada y un innegable brillo de sudor se forma sobre su frente.

Cooper endereza sus ropas y mira a Kurt con ira.

"¿Tú estabas qué, juguete? ¿Corriendo por el pasillo?"

"No."

"¿En serio? Porque parece como si hubieras ido a un lugar donde no se suponía que fueras." Aprieta a Kurt contra la pared. "¿Estabas husmeando?"

"No, lo juro, solo estaba caminando y no te oí llegar."

"O tal vez estas buscando algo."

"No lo estaba."

"Si me entero que estabas…"

"No estaba buscando nada."

"Esperemos que no. A nadie la gusta una puta entrometida." Se aleja con una sonrisa peligrosa en su rostro y Kurt inmediatamente pone distancia entre ellos. Cooper se dirige a su cuarto y Kurt prácticamente corre al baño. Se recuesta en el suelo y presiona su mejilla contra la fría baldosa, tratando de evitar un ataque de pánico.

Debe haberse quedarse dormido porque el sonido de alguien tocando en la puerta hace que se sobresalte.

"¿Kurt? ¿Porque esta cerrada la puerta?"

Se levanta del suelo y desata el pestillo. Cuando la puerta esta abierta, la irritación en el rostro de Blaine es evidente.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Nada, estaba a punto de prepararme para la cena."

"No le vuelvas a poner cerrojo a esta puerta otra vez."

"Está bien."

Blaine todavía luce molesto, pero Kurt se da vuelta para valorarse a sí mismo en el espejo del tocador. Un lado de su cara esta roja por estar presionado contra el azulejo y su pelo va en diferentes direcciones. Kurt no tiene idea de a que conclusión llego Blaine de su apariencia.

"Y date prisa, tenemos reservaciones para cenar."

Kurt recobra la compostura, entumecimiento incluido y camina hacia la sala de estar para encontrarse con Blaine.

"Bien. Hoy no estoy de humor para esperar. Vamos - Cooper ya esta en la planta baja."

Kurt trata de enmascarar cualquier emoción en su rostro. "¿Cooper va venir?"

"Sí."

"Pensé que iba a ser solo para nosotros dos."

"Cooper nunca sale con nosotros. Seria bueno para ustedes llegar a conocerse mejor."

Un escalofrió recorre su espalda, pero solo asiente con la cabeza y camina por la puerta que Blaine sostiene abierta.

Cooper viaja en un auto diferente y Kurt da un suspiro de alivio.

Por suerte, el trayecto al restaurante es tranquilo. Se instalan en una cabina privada y por primera vez, Kurt se da cuenta de los dos hombres corpulentos cercanos, los cuales solo pueden ser los guardaespaldas de Cooper. Blaine había mencionado antes que Cooper no iba a ninguna parte solo, necesitaba protección siempre.

"¿Que hiciste hoy?"

La atención de Kurt se aparta de los hombres extraños y regresa a Blaine. "Nada."

"Bueno, eso no es enteramente cierto."

El cuerpo de Kurt se pone rígido y su mirada se focaliza rápidamente al otro lado de la mesa, donde Cooper esta sentado. Se vuelve hacia Blaine, quien le mira con el ceño fruncido fijamente.

"¿Que significa eso?"

Kurt luce culpable mirando de un lado a otro entre los hermanos. Desea estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí, atrapado en el medio de la cabina privada.

"Oh, alguien estuvo un poco entrometido hoy."

La boca de Kurt se abre ligeramente e inmediatamente niega con la cabeza y se vuelve a Blaine. "No lo hice. Solo chocamos el uno con el otro y-"

"Y nada. Él estaba en mi habitación o en tu oficina."

Los ojos de Blaine le perforan y Kurt se congela debajo de ellos.

"¿Fuiste ahí? ¿Incluso aunque te dije que esas habitaciones estaban prohibidas?"

Su cabeza todavía tiembla y Kurt no esta seguro si se detendra alguna vez.

"¡No!"

"No me mientas Kurt."

"No lo estoy. No lo haría." Puede ver el puño de Blaine abrirse y cerrarse a su lado.

"¿Sabes lo que le pasa a la gente que me importa y me miente? Consiguen que les corte la lengua, como a nuestro querido amigo Thad de ahí afuera. El me mintió acerca de algo muy importante y no lo mate por que es cercano a mi y su padre era cercano a mi padre."

Kurt se queda mirando al frente del restaurante como si pudiera ver a Thad realmente. Había estado contrariándole todo este tiempo porque él no quería hablar… Y Blaine lo hizo.

"Lo juro Blaine. No fui a ninguna habitación." El terror debe ser claro en su rostro y espera que su suplica se comprenda.

El sonido de la risa de Cooper confunde tanto a Kurt como a Blaine.

"No tengo idea si él estuvo ahí. Solo lo atrape todo agitado más temprano y sabes que me encanta tejer una buena historia."

"¿Me estas jodiendo, Coop?"

"En serio, la mirada en sus rostros no tuvo precio. Además, me encanta hacerte enojar Blainey."

Kurt se sienta, absolutamente atónito. Cooper había hecho esto como una especie de broma de mal gusto y Blaine le hizo una amenaza velada a causa ello. Toda la situación le daba ganas de gritar.

Blaine se pone de pie con los ojos fijos en Cooper. "Kurt, espera en el auto."

Kurt no duda en empezar a deslizarse fuera de la cabina privada.

"Aw, vamos, Blaine. Era una broma. Vamos a sentarnos y comer."

Blaine alcanza el hombro de Kurt, pero el chico más alto se echa para atrás antes de que pueda hacer contacto y prácticamente corre a toda velocidad hacia afuera.

Kurt no puede escuchar lo siguiente que Blaine dice o a cualquiera de los clientes del restaurante. Escucha su corazón latiendo en sus oídos con fuerza cuando atraviesa violentamente la puerta y empieza a correr. El coche esta al otro lado del edificio y Kurt ni siquiera sabe donde esta. No le importa. Lentamente, su carrera se desacelera, convirtiéndose en un paseo y luego se detiene completamente. Al elegir su atuendo para esta noche no había anticipado correr varias manzanas por la ciudad. El viento azota contra el y maldice el haber olvidado su abrigo en el restaurante. Su delgado jersey y sus pantalones ceñidos no le ayudan para nada. Se apoya contra una farola, envuelve sus brazos a su alrededor, y llora.

"¿Estas perdido pequeñito?"

El hombre parece surgir de la nada. Apesta a alcohol y es bastante obvio que es un indigente.

"No, estoy bien."

Kurt empieza a caminar de regreso por el camino donde vino.

"Espera, no te haré daño. Tengo cobijas y tú te ves con frio."

Se vuelve, enfrentando al hombre y ve lo que parece ser una expresión seria en su rostro. El hombre esta viejo, descuidado y sucio, pero tiene unos ojos bondadosos.

"Gracias, pero de verdad, estoy bien. Debería volver."

El hombre cierra la corta distancia entre ellos y Kurt instintivamente retrocede hasta sentir el edificio detrás suyo.

Kurt mira al hombre que esta demasiado cerca ahora nervioso.

"Tu cara…" El hombre levanta la mano como si fuera a tocar a Kurt, pero se detiene a corta distancia. "Me recuerdas a mi hijo."

Kurt no puede evitar sonreír con tristeza ante eso. Quien sabe donde esta el hijo de este hombre, o si es real siquiera. Esta a punto de preguntarle algo cuando ve una sombra en su visión periférica.

De repente, hay tanto ruido y después sus oídos están resonando. No sabe que pasa, pero entonces, el hombre esta en el suelo y Kurt advierte una mancha oscura por todo su suéter blanco.

Su mundo se pone un poco discontinuo desde ahí.

Blaine esta ahí.

En el auto.

No.

Esta siendo transportado.

Es tan brillante.

Quiere a su papá.

Esta nadando.

Tan cansado.

Alguien le esta llamando.

Pero ahora esta oscuro y él esta cálido.

Tan cálido.

Tiene que concentrarse. Enfocate. Maldita sea, _enfocate_.

Esta sentado en la cama usando sus pantalones de pijama favoritos y uno de las camisas viejas de Blaine. El martilleo en su cabeza parece estar empeorando, pero le ayuda a concentrarse.

"Mi cabeza…"

Empieza a levantar la mano solo para descubrir que están estrechadas con fuerza por Blaine, quien esta de rodillas en el suelo frente a él.

"Lo se, cariño. Solo quédate despierto por un rato mas y conseguiremos algo para el dolor."

Sus parpados le pesan demasiado. Kurt puede ver otras personas en la habitación, pero no las reconoce.

"¿Qué paso?"

"Te golpeaste la cabeza. Necesitas un par de puntadas, solo quédate quieto y mirando hacia mi, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Como me golpeé la cabeza?"

Kurt se queda mirando a Blaine, quien parece tener una guerra de emociones en su rostro.

"Te desmayaste. Y en la batalla del concreto contra Kurt Hummel, el concreto gano."

Kurt siente una presión en la cabeza, manos tocándole, pero no puede sentir que es lo que están haciendo en realidad. Esta entumecido por todas partes, el dolor de cabeza es lo única cosa que puede sentir.

"Corrí."

"Si, te echaste a correr. No debiste haber hecho eso. Te dije que fueras al auto."

"Voy a morir."

Blaine desconecta sus miradas y voltea hacia otra persona. "¿Él esta bien?"

"Esta en shock. Estará bien."

"Estoy justo aquí. No hables de mi."

Blaine le mira de vuelta y sonríe. "Lo sé, amor. Solo me aseguraba."

"Estaba frío. Tenias razón, necesitaba un abrigo, pero lo deje."

"Tengo tu abrigo. No te preocupes."

"No estoy preocupado."

Kurt mira la camisa gris que lleva puesta y parpadea varias veces tratando de enfocarla.

"El hombre…"

"Ya no esta aquí."

"Lo sé… tú le disparaste ¿cierto?"

Blaine se lo confirma con una mirada dura. "Sí."

"No tenias porque hacerlo. El solo estaba tratando de ayudar."

"Estaba tratando de tocar lo que es mio."

"No lo hizo. Me dijo que yo le recordaba a su hijo. Quería abrigarme."

"Iba a hacerte daño."

Kurt niega con la cabeza y se da cuenta que las manos ya no le tocan. Lagrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos. "Mataste a un hombre y él no hizo nada. Lo mataste por nada."

Blaine trata de limpiar los ojos de Kurt, pero Kurt golpea su mano alejandola. Kurt tira de su propia camisa.

"Y toda su sangre esta sobre mi."

"No, no lo está. Lo limpie."

"Sí, sí lo esta. ¡Quítala!, ¡quítala!"

Kurt intenta ponerse de pie, pero pierde su balance como un potro recién nacido. Blaine le sostiene firmemente. Escucha personas hablando, pero su cabeza duele tanto y no puede dejar de llorar. Blaine le sujeta y siente un pinchazo en su brazo. Es depositado cuidadosamente sobre la cama, Blaine intenta calmarle con palabras y toques. Todo el cuerpo de Kurt se siente pesado y mientras sucumbe a la oscuridad, su último pensamiento es '_Yo le mate_'.

...


	7. Chapter 7

Traducción autorizada por la autora original ATruthSoLoud

**N/T**: Tarde pero volví. Disfruten el capitulo. Por cierto, creo que es obvio que ya no actualizo diario. Y la verdad sea dicha; no puedo decirles un plazo porque no se cada cuando lo haré, pero continuare con la historia con el ritmo que pueda.

*Decantar: Inclinarse por una tendencia o posibilidad. Decidirse por alguien o algo.

* * *

**_"Es demasiado tarde para ser bueno" –_**** Lucky Luciano**

Parece como un bucle sin fin. La oscuridad, el horror, el miedo ―no puede despertar de la pesadilla. Sueña con su padre en la playa, pero ya no esta soleado. No hay risas, no hay niños jugando. Todavía le rodean los cálidos brazos, sofocándole ahora en vez de reconfortarlo. Su padre le grita a la distancia, pero Kurt no puede llegar a él. Los brazos alrededor de su pecho y cuello le aprietan. No puede respirar-

Kurt despierta, retorciéndose y jadeando en busca de aire. Su camisa esta empapada en sudor y esta llorando.

"Shh, vuelve a recostarte. Está bien"

Kurt salta en su lugar al oír esa voz, cayendo al suelo sin gracia ―el dolor en su cadera ahora haciendo juego con el de su cabeza. Blaine voltea hacia el con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

Kurt mira en dirección al baño y luego a la puerta del dormitorio. Empieza a gatear, alejándose de la cama.

"Detente."

Kurt no tiene elección, excepto voltear a mirar a Blaine. Se siente inmovilizado por el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Blaine. Kurt se concentra en su respiración, contando en su cabeza para ayudarse a calmar.

"Vuelve aquí."

Niega con la cabeza ligeramente antes de que pueda detenerse y después sus ojos se amplían. No puede decirle que no a Blaine, pero esta paralizado por el miedo. Fragmentos y pedazos de la noche anterior empiezan a juntarse en su cabeza. El restaurante… y el salió corriendo… y hacia tanto frío. Y entonces…

Blaine había matado a alguien. Él le disparó allí mismo en la calle.

"Necesito… voy a ponerme enfermo"

Kurt se voltea, encorvado sobre manos y rodillas.

"Estás bien. Toma unas respiraciones profundas y vuelve a la cama."

El tono no deja lugar a discusión.

Kurt se permite a si mismo unos pocos chillidos inestables antes de agarrar la cama para tirar de ella y ayudarse a levantarse. Su cuerpo rueda sobre el borde de la cama, colocándose de espaldas a Blaine. Después de unos segundos, Blaine suspira y jala del cuerpo de Kurt hasta darle la vuelta, su cuerpo arropado contra el costado de Blaine y su cabeza en su pecho.

"Ahora shh. Quiero que te calmes."

"Yo-"

"No. No digas nada. Tuviste una noche difícil y necesitas descansar."

Las manos de Blaine recorren su espalda y su brazo poniéndole la piel de gallina. Kurt intenta centrarse en respirar y recobrar la compostura. Esta es la idea de confort de Blaine, pero Kurt no puede sentirse menos a gusto.

Con el tiempo su respiración se equilibra y su cuerpo se vuelve menos rígido.

"Ahí tienes. Mucho mejor."

Blaine se desplaza ligeramente, alcanzando el otro lado de la mesita de noche.

"Toma estos. Son para el dolor -Estoy seguro que tu cabeza todavía esta punzando."

Kurt se eleva a si mismo sobre sus codos y toma las píldoras que Blaine le ofrece. El agua fría al tragar las pastillas se siente como un gran alivio para su cuerpo todavía con temperatura.

"Vamos a descansar un poco mas."

Kurt descansa su cabeza sobre Blaine. El ascenso y descenso suave de su pecho es extrañamente tranquilizador. Sus parpados se vuelven más y más pesados y parpadea intentando mantenerlos abiertos. El dolor de cabeza comienza a disminuir, pero con el los bordes de su visión comienzan a desdibujarse. Indefenso contra ello se deja arrastrar por el sueño.

…

Cuando despierta de nuevo, dos pensamientos vienen inmediatamente a él. Primero, no ha tenido más pesadillas. Y segundo, esta solo en la cama. El pánico que sintió antes no se desencadena, sometido de la misma forma que el resto de sus emociones. Se tambalea sobre sus pies y se dirige a la cocina para beber dos vasos de agua. Siente como si su sed nunca se apagara. Toma un Gatorade de la nevera y decide arrastrarse de regreso a la cama por el resto del día.

Da dos pasos en la sala de estar, suelta un jadeo y deja caer la botella de plástico. De algún modo cuando se ha dirigido a la cocina no se ha percatado de la figura sentada completamente inmóvil en el sofá.

"Hola, Kurt"

"¿Wes? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

Kurt solo se ha reunido con este hombre dos veces antes y sus interacciones se limitaban a un puñado de palabras.

"Estoy aquí para garantizar tu seguridad."

No puede evitar la risa amarga que lo abandona. "¿Mi seguridad?"

"Si." El hombre no se mueve. Su rostro no revela ninguna emoción.

"¿Y de quien exactamente me mantienes a salvo?"

"De ti mismo."

La mirada de furia en el rostro de Kurt se desvanece, remplazada por confusión. "¿Disculpa?"

"Blaine piensa que podrías hacer algo estúpido."

"¿Como lastimarme a mi mismo? La única persona que me ha herido es tu jefe."

"No obstante, me quedare por un rato."

"Estupendo. Ahora soy un preso que necesita niñera."

Wes no responde, en lugar de eso mira hacia abajo y marca su teléfono.

"Puedes decirle a tu jefe que me voy a duchar ahora. Tratare de no ahogarme."

Kurt recoge la botella de Gatorade y se dirige con paso airado al dormitorio. Se encierra en el baño, pero encuentra que la manija de la puerta ha sido remplazada por una más llana. Deja caer su frente contra la puerta, lamentándolo inmediatamente al recordar el dolor que aun sigue ahí.

Esta exhausto cuando camina bajo la ducha. El agua parece no estar lo suficientemente caliente. El paño parece no fregar con suficiente fuerza. Su piel no esta lo suficientemente limpia. Se desliza hacia abajo, su cabeza descansando contra los azulejos, y llora hasta que el agua esta fría.

Piensa en suicidarse por medio segundo. Se ha engañado en la creencia de que Blaine ha sido victima de su educación; que tiene algo bueno en el. Kurt no tenia idea de lo equivocado que estaría.

Sacude fuera los pensamientos negativos y se levanta para salir de la ducha. Se pone una ropa medio decente y peina su cabello, teniendo cuidado de evitar los puntos de sutura en su rostro.

Cuando entra en la sala de estar, Wes todavía esta en el mismo lugar jugando con su teléfono.

"Quiero ir a ver a mi padre."

Wes ni siquiera levanta la mirada. "No."

"Si. Ahora."

"Hoy no."

"No puedes detenerme." Kurt empieza a caminar hacia la puerta, Wes ni siquiera se mueve de su sitio.

"Te frenare físicamente si tengo que hacerlo. Pero estoy bastante seguro que no quieres que haga eso."

Había oído hablar a Blaine acerca de las capacidades físicas de Wes. Kurt sabe que seria un combate bastante desequilibrado en su contra.

"Entonces sólo llévame con mi padre. Necesito verlo."

"No, de esta manera no. No estas en un estado emocional adecuado para aventurarte en estos momentos. Te puedes sentar," señala la silla frente a él, "y calmarte hasta que Blaine llegue a casa."

"¿Como lo haces?"

"¿Hacer qué, Kurt?"

"Trabajar para él. Matar para él."

"Todos tenemos un papel que desempeñar en este mundo."

"Lo haces sonar como si no fuera gran cosa. Como si no arruinaras vidas."

"No tienes idea de lo que hacemos Kurt. Los fragmentos de información mezclados con las representaciones de Hollywood de la gente como nosotros- tú no entiendes."

"Entiendo perfectamente."

Wes se levanta y guarda su teléfono en el bolsillo.

"¿Así que solo te iras ahora? ¿Y la vigilancia del suicidio?"

"Deberías dormir un poco. No estés despierto cuando él llegue a casa."

"¿Qué? ¿Porqué?"

"Sólo ten cuidado Kurt."

"¿Tener cuidado de qué?"

"Si le empujas demasiado lejos te arrepentirás."

"¿Qué va a hacer -matarme?"

"No." Wes le dirige una mirada sombría. "Matara a la gente que amas."

Todo el color de la cara de Kurt se drena y solo puede mirar como Wes se retira. Todo este tiempo Kurt pensó que la peor cosa que Blaine podría hacerle era matarlo. Las palabras se repiten en su cabeza mientras su mirada esta fija en un hilo suelto de la alfombra.

Deambula de vuelta a la habitación, desnudándose hasta quedar en ropa interior y se esconde bajo las sabanas. Su cuerpo todavía está agotado pero el sueño le elude de nuevo.

La puerta principal se cierra y Kurt estabiliza su respiración, acostado y perfectamente quieto. Escucha a Blaine entrar a la habitación y luego abandonarla al poco tiempo. Blaine no viene a la cama esa noche.

…

En algún punto es capaz de caer en un sueño irregular, solo para ser despertado por un golpeteo insistente en la puerta principal. Cuando es obvio que la persona no se detendría, se levanta de la cama con dificultad, con el edredón envuelto apretado a su alrededor.

No estaba esperando encontrarse a Thad al otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Thad sacude su cabeza a un lado.

"¿Puedo ver a mi papá?"

Asiente con la cabeza y Kurt no puede estar más agradecido.

Una rápida ducha y un apresurado cambio después Kurt es conducido al hospital.

Trata de no mirarle fijamente, pero no puede evitar mirar a Thad de forma diferente. El otro hombre probablemente no tiene idea de que Kurt acaba de enterarse de su… lesión. Él tiene una ligera mirada de resignación en el rostro y Kurt se pregunta cuantas personas de esta 'familia' son realmente felices de estar aquí.

Kurt se siente subyugado, pero no puede culpar a la sensación de resaca que su cabeza tiene de los pasados últimos días. Está emocionalmente agotado y caminar a la habitación de hospital de su padre no hace nada para ayudar.

Kurt no habla durante esta visita con su padre. En lugar de eso apoya su mejilla en la gran, pero familiar palma de su padre, y se queda mirando su rostro laxo.

El tiempo pasa y esta completamente silencioso salvo por las maquinas a las que su padre esta todavía conectado. Incluso ellas parecen calmas. Kurt esta agradecido, porque todo lo que quiere es sentir un mínimo de confort entre padre e hijo. Quiere que su padre despierte y le revuelva el cabello, y así Kurt podrá mirarle con el ceño fruncido adecuadamente. Quiere que su padre lo castigue por no cuidar mejor de sí mismo. Quiere que le diga 'niño' y vocalice lo mucho que le ama.

Quiere a su _papá_.

Cuando el medico llega, la ira de Kurt estalla antes de pensarlo siquiera.

"¿Porque no se despierta?"

"Sr. Hummel tenemos muchas razones para creer que lo hará."

"No me importa lo que usted crea. Quiero saber porque todavía esta en coma después de el ataque al corazón."

"No solo tubo un ataque al corazón. Sufrió un paro cardiaco. Y, francamente, tiene suerte de estar vivo, sobretodo porque este es su segundo ataque al corazón."

"¿Suerte? Ha estado aquí por semanas y no están haciendo nada para ayudarlo. No lo habría trasladado aquí si solo lo dejarían pudrirse."

"Le aseguro que estamos ofreciéndole la mejor atención medica disponible. Le hacemos pruebas-"

"No me importan sus pruebas. ¡Quiero que el mejore!"

Kurt no se da cuenta que esta gritando hasta que dos enfermeras entran a la habitación luciendo consternadas. Se cubre la boca conmocionado y huye sin otra palabra.

…

El tiempo parece pasar lento y frustrante, los minutos se burlan con dicha. Y con cada uno, la esperanza de Kurt disminuye.

Piensa que podría terminar con Blaine para siempre.

Había mejorado con la mascara que usaba -la que escondía sus sentimientos. A pesar de que cada vez se siente menos como una mascara y más como su yo real. Ya no tiene más arrebatos, ya no llora.

Blaine no vuelve por dos días, probablemente apropósito para evitar estar en casa, pero siempre envía a alguien para vigilar a Kurt. El primer día es Wes de nuevo quien se sienta en silencio y solo habla cuando le hablan. El segundo día es Thad, quien obviamente solo se queda en silencio y parece estar completamente nervioso de estar en el departamento. Kurt los ignora a ambos.

Declina ir a ver a su padre. Es lo suficiente inteligente como para saber que mientras mas tiempo permanezca en coma su padre menos posibilidades de despertar tiene. Sus visitas se sienten como un adiós ahora y es cada vez más difícil manejarlo. Quizás mañana.

Se siente como si se estuviera rindiendo, como si perdiera cada pequeño pedazo de lucha en él.

Así que toma las píldoras que dejan para él, una por la mañana y otra por la noche. Salta entre el sueño y la conciencia -a veces es difícil notar la diferencia.

Sin embargo su mente nunca se apaga. No puede dejar de pensar.

No hay nada más que el silencio, la elusión y la soledad.

Y luego, todo esta mas claro repentinamente.

No tiene amigos. Su padre es su única familia. Kurt no tiene a nadie más que a Blaine. Y Blaine cuidara _de_ él y siente cariño _por_ el.

Él es de Blaine.

La resignación a ese pensamiento es extrañamente liberador.

Se calma, se limpia y decide ponerse mejor.

Es tarde cuando entra a la sala de estar. Blaine esta viendo una repetición de algún cursi espectáculo que nunca admitirá que le gusta mirar. Cuando nota a Kurt alcanza el mando a distancia para apagar el televisor. La mente de Kurt no esta del todo clara, pero es lo más lucido que ha estado en días. La persistente nebulosidad le da el valor que necesita.

"¿Podemos hablar?"

Blaine le examina, tomándose su tiempo para contestar y Kurt teme profundamente ser rechazado.

"Podemos hablar de lo que sea excepto de esa noche."

Kurt se siente decepcionado, sabe que tendrá que conseguir que Blaine hable de ello eventualmente. El aire entre ellos esta cargado de cosas sin decir. Se siente incomodo, solo y asustado. Blaine no le ha tocado desde que se descontrolo -ni siquiera le había hablado hasta ahora.

Temiendo su rechazo, se decanta por la única conexión que piensa que tienen -la física.

Camina lentamente hacia el sofá y se acurruca contra el costado de Blaine.

"Gracias por venir a casa."

No sabe si Blaine le había dado espacio a propósito o si otros asuntos le habían mantenido ocupado. De cualquier manera, Kurt esta agradecido y esta es a la única persona a la que puede expresar gratitud. Esta es la única persona que tiene.

Kurt levanta la cabeza y se encuentra con los ojos siempre vigilantes de Blaine. Se inclina hacia adelante y presiona sus labios. Su mano dirige la cabeza de Blaine gentilmente a un lado y tímidamente lame los labios de Blaine. Cuando Blaine responde al beso no hay vacilación. Esta es la primera vez que Kurt ha iniciado algo entre ellos y se siente diferente. Kurt pasa sus dedos por los rizos de Blaine, jalándolos y dominando el beso. Eventualmente no tienen más opción que separarse, respirando con dificultad y sin aliento.

Kurt se levanta y se acerca a Blaine. Este es él, sucumbiendo a su destino.

"Ven a la cama."

Caen en la cama aun besándose y completamente desnudos en tiempo record, sin preámbulos, sin preliminares.

Blaine se retira de su lado, le avienta el lubricante a Kurt y se apoya en la cabecera.

"Quiero verte prepararte a ti mismo."

Kurt recobra el aliento y se pone de rodillas. Cubre dos dedos de lubricante y los dirige hacia abajo, sus ojos todavía fijos en los de Blaine. Sus ojos revolotean cuando los empuja dentro, retorciendo y flexionando para estirarse a si mismo. Añade un tercer dedo y sabe que necesita más lubricante, pero tiene una extraña sensación de urgencia. _Necesita_ a Blaine.

Kurt empieza a voltear su cuerpo colocándose de manos y rodillas, pero Blaine sujeta su pierna.

"No. Ven aquí."

Se desliza por la cama y permite que Blaine tire de él hasta ponerle a horcajadas en su regazo. La luz de la habitación es débil, pero Blaine nunca antes le ha mirado con tanto deseo.

Blaine vierte un poco de lubricante en su mano, recubriendo su longitud rápidamente.

"Quiero que me montes."

Los ojos de Kurt se abren y se pone nervioso, sus ojos deslizándose por el rostro de Blaine. El nunca antes había hecho así, nunca ha sido él el que toma el control.

Blaine se mueve, dejando a Kurt cernido sobre el.

"Muéstrame cuanto lo deseas, amor."

Kurt puede sentir lo duro que Blaine esta bajo de él. También siente lo duro que esta su propio pene.

Mueve sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás sintiendo como la cabeza de la polla de Blaine se frota de arriba a abajo entre sus nalgas.

Le toma un par de ajustes menores antes de estar alineados perfectamente y moverse lentamente hacia abajo, el calor de la polla de Blaine en su mano mientras la guía no se parece a nada que hubiese sentido jamás.

Cuando toca fondo, completamente lleno, Kurt apoya sus manos contra el pecho de Blaine y respira.

Kurt se levanta un poco y luego se baja a si mismo de nuevo. Continúa moviéndose más y más, hasta que alcanza un ritmo constante. Los gemidos de Blaine causan que Kurt abra los ojos. Nunca había visto a Blaine desarmado de este modo. El control que tiene en este momento es intoxicante. Deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras aumenta el ritmo. La quemazón en sus muslos es cada vez peor, pero puede sentir su orgasmo bullendo.

Blaine deja escapar un ruido ahogado y luego tira de Kurt con fuerza, descendiendole mientras su polla pulsa profundamente enterrada en su interior. Kurt se acaricia dos veces y luego se corre con intensidad, apretando a Blaine alrededor, extrayéndole otro gemido.

Se desploma hacia adelante buscando un beso y Blaine le abraza, con su polla todavía enterrada profundamente en el.

"Tan malditamente caliente amor. Eres perfecto para mi."

Blaine esta farfullando y todavía respira con dificultad.

Kurt se siente querido. Esta cansado de luchar con la única persona que le queda. El sueño le vence, todavía lleno y satisfecho por Blaine.

…

No obtiene el valor para preguntar de nuevo por otros dos días. Pero las cosas habían estado bien entre ellos. Kurt siente que ha encontrado su lugar y Blaine parece feliz. No quiere arruinar nada, pero no puede dejarlo pasar.

La puerta se cierra y siente un beso ser plantado sobre la parte superior de su cabeza. Cuando Blaine entra en su visión, sonríe con aprensión.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

Kurt le devuelve la mirada con ojos cansados. "Un poco."

Todavía tiene dolores de cabeza y trata de lidiar con ellos durmiendo todo el día. Blaine frunce el ceño y desaparece por un momento. Cuando regresa, se agacha al lado de Kurt y sostiene en sus manos dos pastillas.

Kurt se encuentra con su mirada y sacude la cabeza.

"Si te duele, toma estas pastillas."

"No."

La irritación tintinea en los ojos de Blaine. "¿Estas negándote a tomarlas para molestarme?"

Kurt continua mirándole, tiene miedo de decir algo equivocado o empezar a llorar.

"No quiero dormir. Quiero hablar."

Blaine todavía luce molesto, pero deposita las pastillas y el agua sobre la mesita de centro. Se sienta frente a Kurt y alza sus manos al aire. "Entonces habla."

"Esa noche…"

Blaine suspira y se inclina hacia delante. Cuando no dice nada, Kurt continua.

"Mataste a ese hombre. Solo necesito saber porque."

"¿Porque estamos hablando de esto siquiera?"

"Solo dímelo."

"No tengo porque explicarte nada."

"Por favor." Su voz se quiebra y sabe que las lágrimas no están muy lejos.

"Él estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado tocando a la persona equivocada."

"¿Pero no pudiste escuchar de lo que estábamos hablando siquiera?"

"No. Lo vi inmovilizándote contra la pared, me baje del coche y le apunte con la maldita arma a la cabeza."

"No puedes solamente ir por ahí matando a todo aquel que se me acerque."

"Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera."

"¿Me matarías _a mi_ si hago algo que te moleste?"

"¡Me estas molestando ahora Kurt!"

"Yo solo- tengo miedo. No quiero tener miedo."

"¿Miedo de que? ¿De mi? No tienes nada que temer, siempre y cuando hagas lo que se supone que debes hacer ¿Sabes porque ese hombre esta muerto? Porque me desobedeciste. Tu corriste… corriste directamente hacia él. Y yo le volé los sesos de mierda por eso."

Kurt cubre su boca abierta, en silencio atónito. Sabía que era su culpa, pero él no había apretado el gatillo. Kurt no quería que el hombre muriera, pero Blaine tenía razón. Si Kurt no hubiera corrido por esa calle o detenidose en ese punto, el hombre aun estaría vivo.

Su cuerpo se desploma, completamente derrotado.

"¿Has terminado ya? ¿Conseguiste saciar todas tus preguntas?"

Lágrimas nublan su visión y su labio inferior tiembla.

"Y-yo no puedo sacarlo de mi c-cabeza." Entierra la cara entre las manos, las palabras salen amortiguadas por sus sollozos.

Blaine se mueve y se arrodilla frente a Kurt, jalándole en un abrazo. "Está bien."

"Todavía-a puedo s-sentir su sangre en mi y ver s-su rostro. L-lo lamento tanto."

Blaine le echa atrás, obligando a Kurt a alejar sus manos, descubriendo su rostro. "Está bien amor. Te perdono."

La cara de Kurt se arruga de nuevo y sacude la cabeza una y otra vez sin dejar de llorar. No le pide disculpas a Blaine, esta disculpándose con el hombre inocente que murió por su causa. Pero el escuchar las palabras de Blaine se siente como la absolución.

"Simplemente no lo vuelvas a hacer. No queremos que nadie salga herido, ¿verdad?"

Se las arregla para detener el flujo de lágrimas y asiente contra el hombro de Blaine. Kurt recuerda las palabras que Wes le ha dicho y sabe que no sobreviviría si algo que él hiciera resultara en la muerte de su padre. Su padre podía irse a su propio tiempo, pero no por la mano de Blaine.

Kurt se deja abrazar hasta que se siente semi-compuesto. Se limpia el rostro con su camiseta.

"No siempre fue fácil para mi, sabes."

Kurt hace un sonido en respuesta, pero no, no sabe.

"La primera vez que tuve que matar a alguien pensé que iba a vomitar."

Kurt palidece y mantiene la cabeza gacha.

"Pero la gente acudía a mi. Ellos acuden en busca de liderazgo y yo tenia que demostrar que era ese líder. Nunca pensé que a mis dieciocho años sostendría un arma contra la cabeza de un hombre, escuchándolo sollozar y rogar por su vida."

Se encoge de hombros como si estuviera hablando de un viaje al supermercado.

"Creo que aprendí a apagar mi conciencia ese día. Él merecía morir y no me importo si él tenía esposa e hijos. Puse una bala en su cabeza y luego volví a mis negocios."

Después de eso hay silencio por varios minutos. Kurt no sabe que decir y Blaine parece haberse perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Es inquietante, sentados en la sala oscura, el sol poniéndose, con nada más que las luces brillando a través de la ciudad.

Blaine ríe entre dientes a su lado y Kurt le mira desconcertado.

"Nuestra primera gran pelea. Tenia que suceder eventualmente."

Kurt deja escapar una risa también. Pero es amarga, triste. Blaine piensa que acaban de tener una pelea como cualquier pareja normal. Sin pensarlo dos veces, acerca de una conversación sobre asesinato.

Extiende una mano temblorosa para coger las pastillas de la mesita de centro. Si quiere mantener alguna apariencia de cordura, necesita estar entumecido por un poco más de tiempo.

Blaine le mira con cariño. "¿Quieres ir a la cama?"

Kurt traga las pastillas y asiente.

No se resiste cuando Blaine le lleva a la cama, levanta los brazos y las piernas mientras Blaine le desviste y permite que Blaine le bese profundamente. Kurt siente el adormecimiento crepitando dentro y sonríe locamente. Sus miembros se sienten pesados cuando Blaine les dirige de la manera que él quiere. Kurt apenas siente cuando Blaine usa su cuerpo con fuerza y rápido. Le susurra cosas al oído, pero suena como si estuviera bajo el agua y no las puede entender. No le importa la suciedad o el calor que esta contra su espalda.

Esta paralizado, loco y roto.

Finalmente roto.

…


	8. Chapter 8

Traducción autorizada por la autora original ATruthSoLoud

**N/A:** Advertencia en este capitulo hay dub-con [consentimiento dudoso] que algunos considerarían non-con [no consensual].

**N/T:** *Betty Crocker: es un icono cultural así como un nombre comercial y una marca registrada de la Corporación Americana General Mills. Betty Crocker es un nombre emblemático de la cocina y la industria de productos para pasteles y demás producidos.

* * *

**_"Esta vida de nosotros, es una vida maravillosa. Si puedes conseguir pasar por esta vida y salirte con la tuya, hey, es genial. Pero es muy, muy impredecible. Hay tantas formas de echarla a perder"_―Paul Castellano**

Kurt lo toma con calma. Finalmente, sabe exactamente que hacer para mantener feliz a Blaine. Y eso es todo lo que tiene que hacer. No hay más vergüenza ni orgullo que mantener siendo lo que Blaine quiere. A su manera, le importa a Blaine. Kurt esta seguro de ello.

Ya no tiene noción de los días. Cada segundo o tercer día, va a ver a su padre. Las visitas son cada vez mas cortas. Es difícil ver el cuerpo tendido en esa cama como el hombre que lo crio. Esta muy delgado, demasiado pálido. Cuando Kurt se va todos los días, se despide como si fuera la última vez. Uno de estos días, lo será y será para mejor.

Con Acción de Gracias cerca de ellos, Kurt esta agradecido de tener a alguien que cuide de el para cuando su padre se halla ido realmente. Kurt no tiene a nadie más. Blaine dice que no necesita a nadie más y Blaine siempre tiene razón.

Blaine quiere olvidar la festividad completamente u ordenar comida de un restaurante local. Kurt ruega y negocia hasta que Blaine finalmente cede y acepta dejarlo cocinar a él. Es un asunto de todo el día ―cocer, hornear, mezclar y hacer. Finalmente, a media tarde se colocan en el comedor formal, el pavo y todas las guarniciones cubren la mesa. Cooper esta ahí, por supuesto, con uno de sus guardaespaldas ―incluso Wes fue capaz de lograrlo. Kurt se cuestiona donde esta Thad, pero no pregunta. Si Blaine lo quisiera aquí, el estaría ahí.

"¿Quién hubiera imaginado que comprarías un verdadero Betty Crocker, Blainey?" Cooper golpea a su hermano en el hombro juguetonamente.

"Me jodes llamándome así otra vez y vas a comer en el restaurante de la calle."

Cooper sigue poniendo nervioso a Kurt, pero parece que ahora están fuera del camino del otro. Blaine no quiere drama innecesario. Kurt quiere lo que Blaine quiere, así que no hace caso al comentario. No hay necesidad de su respuesta mordaz.

Kurt esta contento de tomar asiento, mirando a todos alrededor de la mesa, solo asimilando todo.

"Estas callado hoy."

Mira a Blaine y sonríe. "Solo estoy pensando."

"¿Estas pensando en desenchufar la maquina que mantiene vivo al viejecito?"

Kurt palidece y se vuelve hacia Cooper. "¿Que?"

"Ignóralo. Coop, cierra la maldita boca."

"Hey, solo estoy haciendo un poco de conversación ligera durante la cena." Cooper hace un guiño a Kurt, metiéndose un pedazo gigante de pavo a la boca.

De alguna manera Cooper siempre sabe apretar el botón correcto. Kurt le da una sonrisa temblorosa a Blaine y trata de no hacer caso al comentario.

Los chicos hablan de futbol y Kurt no tiene absolutamente nada que añadir a la conversación, pero esta extrañamente complacido de ver a todos tan animados por algo más que _negocios_. Wes realmente ríe de los comentarios que hace Blaine acerca de uno de los equipos que ha jugado anteriormente. Kurt intenta recordar si ha visto reír a Wes antes.

Comen, comen y comen un poco más. Kurt no creyó que fuera posible para un grupo tan pequeño comer tanto. Cuando se levanta para comenzar a recoger los platos, escucha su teléfono sonar desde la habitación. Mira a Blaine cuya mirada esta ya puesta en el.

"Ignóralo."

Kurt asiente. "Estoy seguro que es un numero equivocado de todas formas."

Levanta la mesa con la ayuda de Wes y Blaine y luego se sube las mangas para lavar los platos.

Cuando escucha sonar su teléfono otra vez, rueda los ojos y se dirige a la habitación.

"¿Que estas haciendo?"

Blaine esta recostado en el sofá, una mirada confusa en su rostro.

Kurt sigue caminando, moviendo su cabeza como si estuviera molesto. "Solo voy a apagarlo. Probablemente es el mismo idiota que llamo dos veces el otro día preguntando por Anthony."

No lo es.

…

Las palabras tienen que instalarse en su cerebro antes de que pueda siquiera pensar en pararse de donde se ha dejado caer en la cama.

Sujeta el teléfono con un agarre muy fuerte. No es que no entienda lo que dicen, es solo que no tiene ningún sentido.

Blaine lo llama desde la otra habitación y lo saca de sus pensamientos.

Cuando se une de nuevo al grupo, mira alrededor, a cada uno de los hombres sentados en la habitación como si ellos tuvieran una respuesta.

"Tengo que ir al hospital."

"¿Que? ¿Porque?" El rostro de Blaine expresa preocupación y sospecha.

"Creo que… Mi padre esta despertando."

Ambos, Wes y Cooper miran inmediatamente a Blaine, cuyo rostro ha perdido todo rastro de preocupación.

"No." Kurt solo lo mira fijamente. "Hoy no."

"¿No me escuchaste? Mi papa―"

"Te escuche, carajo. No estoy sordo. Hoy pasaste mucho tiempo con el y quiero que disfrutemos lo que queda del resto del día. No hemos tomado el postre aun y hay un desastre inmenso en la cocina."

Cooper ríe y Wes mira hacia otro lado.

Blaine extiende su mano y Kurt camina automáticamente hacia él. Se acerca a tomar su mano, pero Blaine agarra el teléfono en lugar de eso.

"Le diré a los del hospital que estaremos ahí mañana."

Kurt asiente y se dirige a la cocina. Abre el grifo del agua y empieza a fregar el primer plato. El agua esta muy caliente, pero él no lo siente realmente. Sus pensamientos lo distraen y limpia todo en piloto automático.

¿Como podía su padre estar despierto? Ya habían pasado dos meses.

Cuando Kurt acaba de limpiar, sus manos tiemblan y están de un color rojo brillante. Abraza sus manos juntas y siente una punzada de dolor. Blaine dice su nombre otra vez y él va. Coloca sus mangas sobre sus manos y se sienta en el sofá junto a Blaine. Un brazo tira de él acercándolo y él se acurruca sin dudar.

Cuando los invitados se han ido y Cooper se retira a su habitación, Kurt parpadea adormilado y se deja llevar a la cama por Blaine. Esta tan cansado ―una combinación de no ser capaz de apagar sus pensamientos y cocinar todo el día. Después de prácticamente caminar dormido haciendo su rutina de cuidado de piel y cepillarse los dientes, se mete a la cama. Su cabeza ni siquiera ha tocado la almohada cuando Blaine le da vuelta y lo sujeta de su estomago.

"¿Blaine?"

La mordida en su cuello lo sorprende. No el que Blaine este duro y meciendo sus caderas.

Kurt puede sentir la rabia en el toque de Blaine, pero no esta seguro de que es lo que hizo mal.

Blaine envuelve un brazo alrededor de su pecho, la otra mano empuja su ropa interior hacia abajo de forma brusca. Tiene que apartar el cuerpo de Kurt de modo que no todo su peso quede sobre el para poder seguir adelante.

El brazo alrededor del torso de Kurt no desaparece, incluso cuando Blaine busca a tientas el lubricante con la ayuda de su otra mano.

Kurt se queda tal como Blaine quiere. ¿Es que no sabía él ya eso?

Una pierna se engancha entre las de Kurt, abriéndolo tanto como la ropa interior aun alrededor de sus rodillas lo permite. Y luego dos dedos empujan dentro de el bruscamente. Jadea y trata de hacer contacto visual con Blaine. La habitación esta iluminada escasamente, pero Kurt todavía puede ver el aspecto oscuro y enojado en el rostro de Blaine. Quiere decirle que no tiene que apresurarse, Kurt hará lo que él quiera, pero solo se queda callado e intenta relajarse.

Un tercer dedo se une a los otros dos y se mueven con fuerza de forma constante en su agujero y Kurt trata de extenderse más. Los tres dedos son removidos mas rápido de lo que Kurt esperaba y entonces el peso de Blaine esta de nuevo sobre el. El brazo de Blaine se ha deslizado hasta el cuello de Kurt, una mano lo envuelve por el costado de su cuello. Y con una embestida rápida Blaine esta totalmente envainado en el. Kurt deja escapar un ruido entre sorpresa y dolor.

Blaine empieza a moverse, poniendo tanta fuerza en cada embestida como le es posible. Su brazo sujeta mas estrechamente la garganta de Kurt, casi utilizándolo como palanca para impulsarse hacia adelante más rápido y mas profundo.

Kurt mueve su mano atrapada debajo de él y agarra el brazo de Blaine. Blaine aprieta mas causándole pánico a Kurt.

"¡Blaine!" esta jadeando por el gran peso sobre el y la fuerza de las estocadas de Blaine.

"Dime que me quieres."

"Sabes que lo hago."

"¡Dilo!" suena casi bestial.

"¡Te quiero! Te quiero con todas mis fuerzas."

El brazo de Blaine lo libera, moviendo su mano para agarrar la sensible piel en la parte frontal de la garganta de Kurt. No aprieta, pero la presión es firme.

"Di que eres mio."

"Soy tuyo."

Sale como un susurro y Kurt no esta seguro si Blaine lo escucho. La mano en su garganta tira de él hacia atrás, haciendo que arquee la espalda a fin de conseguir el más mínimo aliento. Pero entonces Blaine se inclina hacia adelante, jadeando en su oído, y el esta atrapado entre dos presiones opuestas.

"Toda una puta para mi. Lo tomas muy bien."

"Blaine… por favor. Soy todo tuyo."

Blaine golpea una ultima vez, jalando a Kurt contra el mientras se arquea en su orgasmo. Saca su brazo de donde estaba, dejando caer a Kurt hacia adelante en la almohada, respirando con dificultad recuperando el aliento. Blaine pone su mano en la parte posterior del cuello Kurt, sosteniéndolo hacia abajo y apoyándose hacia arriba. Da unas cuantas estocadas más y Kurt puede sentir el semen resbalando mientras Blaine se empuja hacia dentro y afuera.

Finalmente se desploma, quitando su gran peso, y Kurt se centra en tomar respiraciones profundas. Cuando gira su cabeza hacia el lado de la cama donde se encuentra Blaine, no es ira lo que ve en sus ojos. Es desesperación.

Se saca la ropa interior que tiene enzima todo el estropajo y su aun flácido pene y gatea, metiéndose entre los brazos de Blaine.

"Lo siento." Es una disculpa general, dado que no esta seguro de lo que ha hecho. Pero es lo que hay que decir porque Blaine lo abraza y lo besa en la frente.

Mañana estará mejor.

…

No esta seguro si ha dormido realmente o no. Su mente no podía apagarse y su garganta estaba irritada.

Se levanta con el Sol, toma una ducha y se alista como de costumbre. Dentro de poco ira a ver a su padre. Pero por ahora, se sienta en la sala de estar y se queda mirando por la ventana, esperando que Blaine despierte.

No toma tanto tiempo.

Blaine normalmente es el primero en levantarse. Blaine le explico una vez a Kurt que nunca dormía por mucho tiempo ―lo sentía como una perdida de tiempo de su día.

Así que cuando entra a la habitación con aspecto cansado y desaliñado, Kurt lo mira con expectación. Blaine se deshace del sueño en sus ojos y mira a Kurt en la ventana.

"¿Porque estas levantado tan temprano?"

La pregunta lo sorprende con la guardia baja. "Mi papa. Dijiste que iríamos a verlo hoy. "

"No quise decir al asomar los primeros rayos del sol."

"Thad puede llevarme si tienes cosas en el trabajo."

Blaine lo ignora y camina hacia la cocina. Cuando regresa con un vaso de jugo, luce mucho mas despierto.

"No, yo te llevare."

Kurt lo mira fijamente. Espera.

"Esta bien, déjame ir a tomar un ducha y luego nos vamos."

De nuevo a solas en la habitación, Kurt se pierde en sus pensamientos.

…

El camino hacia allí es tranquilo y cuando el hospital entra en su visión, Kurt empieza a ponerse nervioso finalmente.

No pregunto muchas cosas ayer a la enfermera ―asumió que ellos se apresurarían y le darían la información luego. ¿Y si su papá no era realmente su _papá_?

Con cada paso, su corazón late un poco mas rápido, mueve su mano sujeta con la de Blaine nerviosamente y espera lo mejor.

"Esperare aquí afuera. Te daré un poco de tiempo."

Kurt le da a Blaine una mirada confusa. "¿Que?"

"Puedo hablar con los médicos. Solo ve ahí dentro y velo."

Asiente con la cabeza y se acerca a la puerta. Cuando la cama esta a la vista, ve el mismo panorama que ha visto hasta ahora por meses ―su padre, pálido y dormido. Le toma unos momentos notar las diferencias. Su padre esta sentado mas derecho, hay una bandeja con jugo a lado de su cama y la cánula en el rostro de su padre ya no esta.

Kurt camina silenciosamente y se sienta al lado de la cama. Toma la mano de su padre y le da un ligero apretón.

"¿Papa?"

Los ojos de Burt se abren lentamente y trata de enfocarse.

"Kurt…"

Y eso es todo lo que Kurt necesita para desmoronarse completamente. Lágrimas fluyen, se le escapan pequeños sollozos y se aferra a su padre desesperadamente.

"Esta bien… estoy bien…"

Kurt asiente y mira fijamente el rostro de su padre a través de sus ojos llorosos. Su papa todavía luce muy cansado y sus palabras salen muy lentas.

"No debería haberte despertado. Probablemente necesitas descansar."

Se sorprende cuando su padre trata de reír, pero sale mas como una tos.

"Creo que ya he descansado suficiente."

Se sientan en silencio por un largo rato, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. A pesar de su broma anterior, Kurt mira como Burt es arrastrado por el sueño lentamente. Continua mirándolo, sostiene su mano gentilmente y trata de convencerse a si mismo de que este no es un sueño.

Gail viene a checarlo y sonríe a Kurt.

"Te lo dije. Solo tomo un poco mas de tiempo."

Kurt intenta sonreír, pero esta seguro que la sonrisa sale más torpe que nada. Las lágrimas comienzan a derramarse de nuevo, así que Gail solo sigue hablando.

"Va estar muy cansado al principio. Vamos a tener que introducirlo lentamente a los alimentos solidos, hacer a su cuerpo moverse nuevamente. El doctor dice que tendrá una recuperación completa."

"¿Cuanto tiempo mas estará aquí?"

"Bueno, continuaremos monitoreándolo. Todo depende de los progresos que haga con las objetivos ya fijados para el. Serás el primero en saberlo."

"Bien. A partir de ahora estaré aquí todos los días." Él la mira con culpa.

"Eso ayudara mucho. Tu nombre fue la primera palabra que salió de su boca cuando despertó completamente ayer por la noche."

Esto hace a Kurt llorar más fuerte. Casi se rinde completamente a que su padre no despertaría y no estuvo aquí cuando finalmente lo hizo.

Gail parece entender y le frota el hombro. "Estar aquí para él ahora es justo lo que necesita."

Cuando ella se va, Kurt puede ver a Blaine caminando ansiosamente de un lado a otro en el pasillo. Se levanta y besa la frente de su padre.

"Te lo prometo, volveré mañana."

Escribe una nota breve expresando lo mismo y después camina hacia la puerta. Blaine lo mira con ansiedad y le tiende la mano. Kurt la toma sin reparo y ambos hacen su camino de regreso al auto.

En el camino a casa, Blaine le dice todo lo que el doctor le comento. Los niveles de oxigeno de su padre son buenos, su tiempo de reacción es lenta, pero eso estaba previsto. Van a ponerlo en terapia física, la sonda de alimentación será removida. Todas cosas positivas.

Kurt esta tan feliz.

El estado de ánimo de Blaine parece oscilar como un péndulo. En un momento esta enojado por las cosas mas insignificantes y luego ríe y besa a Kurt ridículamente. Son muchas cosas que manejar, en adición a todo lo que esta sucediendo con su papa.

Se toma un paso a la vez ―a veces un minuto a la vez.

Es todo lo que puede hacer.

…

Cuando visita a su padre al día siguiente, Burt esta sentado y sonriente mientras Gail lo checa de nuevo. La sonrisa solo se hace más amplia cuando ve a Kurt.

"Hola chiquillo."

Las simples palabras tiran de sus fibras más sensibles. Su padre suena mucho más claro, más fuerte. Kurt no puede evitar lanzar sus brazos alrededor de él en un gran abrazo. Burt gime y Kurt se retira, disculpándose inmediatamente.

"Está bien. Solo duele. Esa maldita señora de la terapia vino esta mañana y me hizo todo tipo de pruebas de estiramientos, tirones y levantamientos. Algo acerca de un plan de tratamiento. Lo que sea que tenga que hacer para volver a casa, lo hare."

"Bueno, no exageres. No se si alguien ya te dijo, pero tu corazón se detuvo y estuviste en coma durante mas de dos meses."

Kurt le dirige una mirada afilada y se miran fijamente por unos momentos antes que uno rompa a reír y el otro se una.

"Menos mal que te tengo aquí para contarme todo lo que me perdí."

Kurt hace exactamente eso ―responder a todo lo que su papa le pregunta comenzando por el futbol y la tienda. Las respuestas empiezan a volverse menos fáciles cuando el tema de la escuela aparece. Platicando sobre como salió de la escuela para recibir el rembolso de su matricula los lleva a como Burt termino en un hospital tan costoso ―lo cual eventualmente conducirá a Blaine.

En realidad no pensó de antemano lo que iba a decirle a su padre, así que la explicación es confusa y torpe. Después de todo, la historia de como llego a este punto tiene que ser modificada, llena de verdades a medias y mentiras descaradas.

Blaine es su novio. Si, ellos fueron novios antes del ataque de corazón de su padre. No, no estaba avergonzado de decirle a su padre, pero la relación no estaba en ese punto todavía. Blaine trabaja en finanzas y ha estado ayudando a Kurt, incluyendo los pagos a las facturas del hospital de Burt.

Kurt esta sudando como si estuviera en un interrogatorio. Esta asustado de contradecir una mentira con otra.

"Así que, este chico Blaine. ¿Es un chico sincero?"

Blaine había mantenido su palabra en todo este tiempo ―se hizo cargo de Burt desde que Kurt se quedo con el. Kurt racionaliza que eso lo hace un chico bastante sincero. No es como si pudiera decirle otra cosa.

"Si papa. ¿Puedes detener el interrogatorio acerca de él ahora?"

"Hey, solo quiero saber un poco sobre el tipo con el que mi hijo esta saliendo. Si él te quiere lo suficiente como para apoyarte y pagar mis facturas de hospital, las cosas con él han de ser muy serias."

Kurt odia mentirle a su padre. Tiene terror a cuando esta situación termine y tal vez tenga que llegar a contarle más a su padre.

Un pensamiento le viene a la cabeza y luego se escapa con la misma rapidez. Esta justo ahí ―justo a su alcance y no puede recordar que era.

La cabeza le empieza a doler y frota una mano en su frente.

"Mira, Kurt, no tenia la intención de presionarte."

Su cabeza salta de repente. "No, solo estoy cansado."

"Ve a casa. O vuelve a la de Blaine. O donde sea que necesites ir. Todavía estaré aquí mañana."

Le da a su papa una sonrisa de agradecimiento y un abrazo de despedida.

A petición de Kurt, Thad lo lleva a su casa en los suburbios. Durante el viaje hasta ahí, Kurt solo se siente mas y mas confuso. Se había resignado a su destino y ahora las cosas iban a ser completamente diferentes. Por primera vez en semanas pensó que su estancia con Blaine estaba llegando a su fin.

Kurt no tiene la llave de la casa con él ―ni siquiera puede recordar lo que ha hecho con ella. Afortunadamente, los vecinos Johnsons de junto han estado manteniendo un ojo en el lugar desde que su padre entro al hospital. Le saludan con una sonrisa y se sorprenden por las buenas noticias.

Este es su hogar.

No puede creer cuanto tiempo ha estado lejos de él. No puede creer que alguna vez se fue.

Sin embargo hay una razón por la que vino aquí ahora y se dispone a conseguir lo que necesita. Su padre prácticamente le había rogado por su gorra y algo de ropa.

_'Si quieren que me levante y camine, no voy hacerlo teniendo mi trasero al aire_.'

Kurt coge la gorra de beisbol favorita de su padre y varios cambios cómodos de ropa. De nuevo comienza a perderse en sus pensamientos, pero ve a Thad afuera apoyado contra el auto.

Ahora no es el momento.

Hace su camino escaleras abajo con la bolsa de cosas. Abandonando el lugar, mira por la ventana de atrás hasta que ya no puede vislumbrar mas la casa.

Pronto.

…

Es un largo viaje de regreso mas de lo que debería ser gracias a un accidente que los lleva a un punto muerto.

Kurt esta bien con el retraso ―no tiene ninguna prisa por volver a su apartamento.

No.

El apartamento de Blaine.

_Oh, Dios, esto casi termina. _

Es como la pieza final de un rompecabezas que encaja finalmente en su sitio. No tiene que quedarse con Blaine. Ellos no son realmente una pareja y Kurt solo tiene que fingir por un poco mas de tiempo.

Su mente se siente mucho mas clara ahora de lo que ha estado en semanas. Las cosas que ha dicho y hecho con Blaine ―lo hacen sentir triste, enfermo y enojado. Tiene que recostarse sobre el asiento para hacer frente a la avalancha de emociones que fluyen a través de él.

Murmura un 'Estoy bien' y esta agradecido, por primare vez, que Thad no pueda hablarle.

Se le escapa una pequeña risa y Kurt esta bastante seguro de que cuando todo esto termine necesitara terapia, medicación o algo así. Lo ha racionalizado y negado y ha hecho todo lo que podía para soportar no solo el dolor físico, sino también el psicológico y emocional. Su mente esta torcida y confusa, pero aun sigue siendo _él_. Todavía esta ahí.

Pensó que había dejado de luchar, pero al parecer su mente solo entro en modo supervivencia. Kurt Hummel se ha convertido en el sueño húmedo de todo psiquiatra, listo para ser analizado y reparado.

Es imposible aguantarse cuando otra risa bulle por salir. No esta seguro de si es felicidad, locura o simple alivio.

El coche finalmente entra al garaje y Kurt recobra su compostura. Thad le da una mirada inquisitiva por el espejo retrovisor y Kurt sonríe al salir.

Cuando finalmente se abre paso en el apartamento, es tomado con la guardia baja al ver a Blaine de pie en la cocina luciendo agotado.

"¿Donde has estado?"

"Yo―Había un par de cosas que tenia que conseguir de mi casa después que salí del hospital. Y después la autopista se redujo a un carril así que tuvimos que tomar una ruta diferente."

"¿Donde esta tu teléfono? Te llame y te envié mensaje."

"Tu lo tomaste el otro día ―después que llamaran del hospital. Nunca me lo devolviste."

Los ojos de Blaine se estrechan como si tratara de recordar ese detalle.

"Pero estoy seguro que Thad te dejara saber."

"Yo no―" dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración. "Te dije que te esperaba en casa para la cena cada noche."

Es solo entonces que Kurt mira detrás de Blaine y ve la comida en la mesa, platos puestos y flores en un jarrón. Blaine ha planeado una cena para ellos.

"Lo siento, no pude evitarlo ―yo no sabia."

"Si, bueno, a la mierda. Tengo cosas que hacer."

"Espera, por favor. Podemos recalentar las cosas. Estoy muriendo de hambre."

"Entonces come. Yo me tengo que ir."

Blaine empuja a Kurt al pasar junto a él, rozando su hombro y aporreando la puerta al salir.

Es duro, pero Kurt suprime el alivio y la felicidad de ir a casa. Su padre aun no estaba en su hogar y Kurt todavía tenía que cumplir su parte del trato.

Dos días.

Su padre solo había estado despierto dos días y Kurt ya se las había arreglado para echar a perder las cosas y arriesgar su tratamiento otra vez.

Tenia que encontrar una manera de arreglarlo.

Sin embargo, esta noche no. Blaine necesitaba enfriarse primero, luego Kurt intentaría arreglar las cosas.

Se metió en la cama y tiro de las mantas hasta por sobre su cabeza. Ni siquiera estaba oscuro todavía, pero Kurt apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

…

No es sorpresa, pero Blaine no viene a casa esa noche. Pasa una segunda noche y él no regresa a casa todavía.

Kurt se afana durante el día con su padre, con cuidado de estar siempre en casa al final de la tarde. Todavía nada.

En la cuarta noche, Kurt se queda dormido en el sofá esperando, sin saber que otra cosa hacer. El apartamento esta completamente a oscuras cuando la puerta principal lo despierta. Frota sus ojos tratando de ver en la oscuridad.

"¿Blaine?"

Todas las luces se encienden y Kurt tiene que cubrir sus ojos por un momento. Cuando finalmente se ha ajustado a la luz, ve a Cooper sentado frente a él. La usual sonrisa burlona no esta plasmada en su rostro. Se ve cansado.

"¿Cooper?"

Algo en su rostro cambia y se sienta delante en una silla. "No me importas. No me importa lo que te pase."

Kurt parpadea sin decir nada, inseguro de como responder.

"Me importa mi familia y tu te la estas cargando. Así que no me importa lo que tengas que hacer ―pero vas a remediar este desastre de mierda que empezaste."

"Él no viene a casa. Yo―"

"Deja de hablar."

Kurt planta sus pies con mas firmeza en el suelo, su instinto de lucha y huida cosquilleando y el definitivamente esta en modo de huida.

"Blaine se pasa todo el tiempo en la oficina evitándote por cualquiera que sea la razón. No quiero detalles. No me importa que pasó. Él esta hecho un desmadre en el trabajo y lo necesito a la cabecera. Lo que sea que hayas hecho ―vas a deshacerlo."

"Yo no hice―"

"¡Te dije que cerraras la maldita boca!"

Cooper estaba de pie, pero Kurt se levanta también ―no lo suficientemente rápido. Sostiene a Kurt contra el sofá agarrándole el pelo con una mano y la otra empujando su pecho.

"No te atrevas a huir de mi siquiera."

"Yo estaba―¡Ah!" Cooper tira con fuerza del cabello de Kurt, forzando su mirada hacia arriba.

"Si esto no se soluciona, va a suceder algo malo."

Soltó el cabello de Kurt, aun sosteniéndolo con su otra mano y con una mirada intensa en sus ojos.

"Tu ya estas roto justo como Blaine quiere. Él no estaría feliz si te hiciera lo que me gustaría hacerte. Así que si no puedo hacerte sangrar, te hare daño de otra forma."

Los ojos de Cooper brillaron y sonrió.

Kurt se quedo mirándolo en shock.

"Haz que vuelva a casa. Hare lo que sea, lo juro."

"No puedo obligarlo a hacer nada. Arréglatelas tu." Cooper se retiro y camino bajando el pasillo, llamándolo de nuevo por encima del hombro. "Y mejor apresúrate."

…

No tuvo nada de sueño esa noche. Mil pensamientos se agolparon en su mente ―ninguno de ellos la solución al problema.

La mañana llego finalmente y se preparo para ir a visitar a su padre como de costumbre. Se hizo la promesa a si mismo que su padre tendría máxima prioridad todos los días a futuro. Debido a eso, no dejaría a su padre verlo de esta manera. No importo lo mucho que trato de ocultarlo, estaba seguro que estuvo escrito claramente en su rostro en el segundo en que entro a la habitación.

"Hey―¿Qué pasa?"

Se encogió de hombros y tomo asiento.

"En serio, chico. ¿Estas bien?"

"Solo estoy muy cansado papa. No pude dormir."

"¿Tienes problemas con el novio? ¿Tengo que tener una charla con el?"

Kurt se rio ante la idea. Su padre no tenia ni idea a lo que se enfrentaba.

"Tengo veintidós años papa. Estoy bastante seguro que no necesito que le des a nadie con el que este en una relación 'la charla'."

"Solo digo. ¿Porque no lo has traído aquí para que pueda conocerlo?"

"Esta ocupado."

"Tiene suficiente tiempo para escribir algunos considerables cheques para este lugar, el cual no es nada barato. El padre de su novio acaba de despertar de un coma. Nadie esta tan ocupado."

"Papa, por favor."

"No, por favor a ti Kurt. Prométeme que lo traerás."

"Veré si puede."

"Los horarios de visita se han extendido ―no me vengas con esas tonterías."

"¡Esta bien! ¡Bien!"

Era una batalla que no iba a ganar.

Kurt se quedo en la cita de terapia física de su padre y estaba impresionado con el progreso que había hecho en tan solo unos pocos días. Almuerzan juntos y Kurt no lo deja en paz hasta que su padre come toda su sopa de vegetales. Burt no ha dejado de quejarse del sabor, pero Kurt se siente orgulloso cuando la termina.

Su padre lo hecha temprano por la tarde con el pretexto de descansar un poco mas. Todo lo que Kurt puede pensar es que no puede volver a ese vacío apartamento.

Esta al borde de las lágrimas y el coche apenas ha salido del estacionamiento del hospital. Se siente como si hubiera caído por un acantilado y de alguna forma se las arreglo para encontrar una cornisa y estar de pie, pero ahora la repisa se va rompiendo pedazo a pedazo.

"¿Puedes llevarme en donde trabaja Blaine?"

Thad lo mira por el espejo retrovisor durante varios segundos y luego mira hacia otro lado.

Kurt se desploma en su asiento y se prepara mentalmente para el silencio que le espera en el apartamento. Cuando se detienen en un edificio desconocido, esta confuso y luego agradecido. Thad abre la puerta para el y lo guía en el interior del edificio. Hay gente pululando alrededor ―como gente de negocios y sin duda algunos no tan parecidos a gente de negocios. Sigue de cerca a Thad, no queriendo perderse en el laberinto de oficinas.

Se detienen frente a un hombre que parece que podría matar a Kurt en un segundo. Con una sola mano.

Thad hace gestos de vuelta a Kurt y el hombre lo examina antes de decir algo demasiado bajo que Kurt no puede escuchar. Caminan una corta distancia más y luego se vuelve a Thad.

"Gracias."

Thad se da la vuelta y camina de regreso por donde vino, dejando a Kurt solo en el pasillo.

Kurt no esta seguro si se supone que tiene que llamar o no, por lo que lo hace por si acaso. Puede oír el ruido al otro lado, pero no son palabras realmente. Parte de él quiere correr y buscar a Thad y solo irse porque esto podría ser un gran error. Emboscar a Blaine cuando el claramente lo esta evitando solo puede empeorar las cosas. Pero esperar por Blaine no lo ha llevado a ningún parte.

Empuja la puerta abriéndola y sus ojos inmediatamente detectan a Blaine en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Wes combate con él y si no llevaran sus guantes puestos, Kurt pensaría que están realmente peleando. La puerta cerrándose detrás de Kurt es más ruidosa de lo que esperaba y ambos hombres se separan y voltean a verlo. Blaine inmediatamente se agacha, escupiendo su protector bucal y tratando de recobrar su aliento. Wes voltea hacia atrás y adelante entre ellos y luego se quita los guantes. Cuando sale por la puerta, Blaine se levanta y se acerca al saco de boxeo, arremetiendo contra el como si su vida dependiera de ello.

De alguna forma Kurt encuentra fuerza para mover sus piernas y hace su camino a través de la habitación. Cuando se acerca, ve rabia pura en el rostro de Blaine. Trata de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir, pera esta completamente perdido.

Pasan un largo rato entre ellos, Blaine actuando como si Kurt no existiera.

"Blaine…"

Y entonces Blaine se vuelve en su contra, con los puños en alto y con tal ferocidad que Kurt esta seguro de que va a golpearlo. Cierra los ojos y levanta las manos en defensa. En ese momento, Kurt esta aterrorizado.

El golpe no llega ―la habitación se llena con la respiración pesada y un ruido sordo de Blaine al quitarse los guantes y arrojarlos. Kurt abre los ojos para ver a Blaine con la mirada fija en sus manos, quitando lentamente la cinta de sus dedos.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" suena como una acusación ―tomo la decisión equivocada al venir.

Las manos de Kurt bajan a sus costados, todavía temblando. "T-tu no volvías a c-casa"

Blaine lo mira con el ceño fruncido. "¿Me tienes miedo?"

"Yo… no lo se."

"¡Maldita sea, si lo sabes! ¿Creías que iba a golpearte, joder?"

Un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo y todo lo que quiere es arreglar esta situación. "Sé que estas enojado. Sé que hice algo mal."

Blaine resopla y tira la cinta al suelo. "Voy a tener una conversación con Thad. Ahora, ve a casa."

"No sin ti." Kurt encuentra el coraje que no sabia que tenia. "Ven a casa conmigo."

Blaine lo mira con incredulidad. "¿Me estas dando ordenes ahora?"

Kurt niega con la cabeza sintiéndose ligeramente castigado. No puede hacer frente a los ojos de Blaine, pero ve al hombre darse la vuelta y empezar a alejarse.

Inmediatamente, Kurt cae de rodillas. "Dime que hacer. Haré lo que sea."

Blaine se detiene, pero no voltea.

"No puedo volver ahí sin ti. Voy a hacer lo que me digas. ¿Quieres que te ruegue? Rogare." Su voz ya esta suplicando, cargada de emoción y lágrimas derramándose a juego por sus mejillas. "Por favor Blaine. Por favor. Cualquier cosa. Soy tuyo."

Las palabras apenas se distinguen entre los sollozos. No esta rogando por él, sino por su padre.

La mente de Kurt se ha ido tan lejos que apenas registra la mano en su cabeza, el cuerpo cerca de él, los brazos a su alrededor. Parece que nunca va a dejar de llorar y Blaine solamente lo abraza mientras llora.

El dolor en sus rodillas lo trae de vuelta a si mismo y mira a Blaine dócilmente.

Blaine posa besos ligeros en sus labios y luego se pone de pie. Cuando extiende su mano hacia Kurt, no hay ni un momento de vacilación. Kurt se aferra a él, los dos caminan torpemente por los estrechos pasillos hasta el coche.

En el momento en que llegan a casa, las lágrimas de Kurt están secas y una serena determinación lo absorbe. Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para mantener a Blaine feliz, se preocupara por el final cuando llegue.

Blaine les hace té a ambos y se sientan en la mesa de la cocina, el apartamento esta todavía extrañamente tranquilo.

"Lo siento." La voz de Kurt es más rasposa que de costumbre, su crisis emocional cobrándole precio.

"Sé que lo haces." Blaine sostiene su mano sobre la mesa y Kurt bebe su té. Es estúpido esperar algún tipo de disculpa de parte de Blaine ―Blaine nunca se disculpa.

Las cosas están muy lejos de volver a la normalidad entre ellos, pero Blaine esta aquí y es lo más importante en este momento.

"Mi padre quiere conocerte."

"¿Y tu quieres que yo conozca a tu padre?"

Kurt sonríe y asiente. "Si lo quiero."

Blaine tira de la mano de Kurt y la besa. "Está bien."

Dirige a Kurt a la habitación, lo abraza, lo besa dulcemente. Kurt no puede recordar a Blaine siendo así de gentil ―trazando su cuerpo como si de algún modo fuera nuevo para el. Blaine se toma su tiempo, Kurt mira el tiempo pasar mientras el sol se oculta mas y mas en el horizonte.

Cuando Blaine se viene en su interior, se siente como absolución.

…


	9. Chapter 9

Traducción autorizada por la autora original ATruthSoLoud

**N/T:** Aquí tienen el penúltimo capítulo mis queridas lectoras, y por haberlas hecho esperar tanto les tengo un regalote n.n (aparte de este capi) ¡El sábado posteare dos escritos, el ultimo capitulo y el epilogo! Sip, seguiditos :) Así que, ¡nos vemos en dos días!...

Cada vez mas cerca del final :O

¡Gracias por leer y comentar! C:

* * *

**_"Existen tres versiones en una historia. La mía, la tuya y la verdad." _―Joseph Massino**

Está asustado, andando de un lado a otro nervioso, al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Mil cosas podrían salir mal en este momento.

¿Porque permitió esto siquiera?

Kurt quiere que la tierra se abra y lo trague entero.

Esa mañana, estuvo agitado todo el camino hacia el hospital, tropezó con sus propios pies al caminar por el pasillo, y trastabillo al entrar en la habitación de su padre. Estaba tan nervioso que prácticamente grito ¡TA-DA! por la forma en que su voz se puso aguda y sus brazos se abrieron en un gesto amplio hacia donde Blaine se encontraba parado. No es de extrañar que su padre le pidiera que se fuera.

Bueno, tal vez fue más como una petición educada para hablar con Blaine a solas.

Así que, aquí estaba Kurt en el pasillo, prácticamente cavando un hoyo en el suelo con su andar de un lado a otro. Dejo a su frágil padre solo en una habitación con un asesino. Ese pensamiento no hacía nada para calmarlo. La puerta se abrió segundos antes de que Kurt decidiera irrumpir dentro.

Blaine le dio una sonrisa tensa y mantuvo la puerta abierta para que él entrara a la habitación.

"¿Tuvieron una charla agradable?" miró a su padre con ansiedad y luego de regreso a Blaine.

"¿Te puedes calmar chico? No lo amenace con mi escopeta o algo así."

Kurt palideció. A su lado, escucho a Blaine soltar una pequeña risita.

"En serio. ¿Ha estado así de tenso todo el tiempo desde que he estado aquí?"

"No señor. Creo que solo está cansado." Blaine se acercó a Kurt y frotó ligeramente la parte posterior de su cuello.

Kurt seguía tenso, su expresión se congelo en una mueca de confusión.

"Bueno, salgan de aquí entonces. Cuida bien de mi hijo."

"Pero…" Kurt miró boquiabierto a su padre, sintiendo de repente que se había perdido algo importante. "Ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de estar contigo en la visita de hoy."

"Kurt, vas a tener tiempo suficiente conmigo cuando salga de aquí en un par de semanas. Ellos me tienen en Terapia Física hasta dos veces al día. Digamos que estoy mejorando."

"Eso es genial papá."

"Así que ve. Puedes volver mañana."

Blaine toma su mano y Kurt lo sigue. "Adiós papa."

"Un placer conocerlo Sr. Hummel."

"¡Burt!"

"Por supuesto, Burt."

"Vallan a hacer algo divertido por mi chicos. O coman algo realmente bueno a diferencia de la basura que sirven aquí"

Kurt está realmente sorprendido de la mesura que muestra mientras espera a llegar al auto antes de interrogar a Blaine.

"¿Y?"

"¿Y qué?" Blaine le da una sonrisa coqueta y Kurt tiene ganas de golpearle el rostro.

"¿De que hablaron?"

"Oh, ya sabes. Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que él era fanático del futbol universitario?"

"¡Yo te dije! Y me estas torturando a propósito, ¿verdad?"

Blaine deja caer el acto y roza sus nudillos contra la mejilla de Kurt. "Él quería agradecerme por pagar todo y conocerme, nada más."

"Oh Dios, y ¿qué le dijiste?"

"Le dije lo básico, menos los detalles ilegales. Si le hubiera dicho la verdad, definitivamente me hubiera amenazado con su escopeta."

Kurt sabe que Blaine trata de aligerar el ambiente, pero ha estado en vilo demasiado tiempo y se siente frito. Cuando Blaine tira de él para acercarlo no lucha, pero tampoco se relaja.

Kurt camina sobre una cuerda floja y se está quedando sin resistencia. Tiene que mantener feliz a Blaine para terminar de conseguir que su padre mejore, pero también tiene que mantener a su padre separado de Blaine. La incertidumbre de que fue dicho exactamente entre su padre y Blaine mantiene ejecutando en su cabeza locos escenarios.

"Piensas demasiado."

"Hay mucho que pensar."

"Bueno, hagamos algo para distraerte. Dime algo que siempre hallas querido hacer, pero nunca pudiste."

"¿Qué? No quiero hacer nada Blaine."

"Vamos. Algo un poco loco ―paracaidismo… ¡o podríamos volar a Las Vegas!"

"Sabes que odio las alturas y no podemos simplemente volar a alguna parte. Tengo que estar aquí para mi papá."

"Está bien, de acuerdo. ¿Y qué hay de las carreras en circuito de las que Cooper hablaba en Acción de Gracias? Hay una pista de arranque y una pista de Nascar."

"No quiero competir en autos."

"Entonces, ¿qué? ¿No quieres hacer nada conmigo?"

"No es eso. Solo… no tienes que esforzarte tanto. No quiero hacer cosas locas. Quiero hacer cosas normales. Igual que la primera noche cuando me llevaste al teatro y a cenar."

"Hacemos cosas normales todo el tiempo."

"Me gustan las cosas normales."

Los hombros de Blaine se encogen ligeramente bajo la cabeza de Kurt que descansa sobre él. "¿Detenernos a almorzar es suficientemente normal para ti?"

Se aleja para mirar hacia Blaine y se encuentra con una sonrisa. "El almuerzo estaría bien."

Su cabeza encuentra su camino de regreso al hombro de Blaine y todo lo que Kurt puede pensar es '_mantenlo feliz_'. Sólo un poco más de tiempo y su padre estaría lo suficientemente fuerte.

Sólo un poco más de tiempo.

…

Los días pasan mucho más lentos ahora. Kurt no puede recurrir a perderse en el tiempo ―perderse en sí mismo. Cuenta los días que pasan uno por uno en su cabeza.

Blaine esta diferente ahora. Es como si no pudiera dejar de tocar a Kurt. Siempre amándolo, siempre tierno. Kurt lo mira dormir, el lento ascenso y descenso de su pecho. A la luz de la luna, Kurt casi puede imaginar que las cosas son diferentes. Blaine es solo un hombre que conoció en la universidad y este es su primer apartamento juntos. Son felices.

Algunas veces atrapa a Blaine observándolo con una mirada lejana en los ojos y piensa que Blaine podría estar imaginándolo también. Blaine siempre luce triste cuando Kurt encuentra sus miradas, llevándolo de vuelta a la realidad. Tal vez porque sabe que las cosas están llegando a su fin.

Blaine está especialmente empalagoso hoy, besando, abrazando y amando a Kurt por horas. Hacen esto más ahora ―sólo estar juntos, cerca. Se siente muy cotidiano.

Han pasado días desde que tuvieron sexo ―un inesperado cambio pero no indeseado. Pero ahora, Kurt reconoce el momento cuando las suaves caricias de Blaine empiezan a significar más que eso. Él siempre se abre, dejando a Blaine besarlo, lamerlo y que tome lo que necesita. Kurt no es nada si no flexible.

Los dos están prácticamente entrelazados entre si y Kurt puede sentir la dureza de Blaine contra su cadera.

"Dios, eres tan perfecto. Tan bueno para mí. Siempre tan bueno."

Blaine se frota contra él, duro y constante y Kurt lo abraza, dejando una línea de besos bajando hasta su cuello. Todo lo que toma es un mordisco justo bajo su oreja y Blaine todavía a su lado, se viene fuertemente.

Kurt está cansado ― no está duro y no quiere tener sexo. Así que acerca a Blaine, todavía respirando con dificultad, y cierra sus ojos para dormir. Esta casi ahí cuando siente a Blaine comenzar a llenar su cara y cuello con suaves besos. Kurt está enojado y quiere decirle a Blaine que ya basta, pero no lo hará. Cuando Blaine esta así ―pegajoso y necesitado― Kurt no consigue indulgencia. Se siente asfixiado.

"Siempre me das lo que quiero."

Kurt mantiene los ojos cerrados y tiene la esperanza que Blaine entienda el mensaje. Nunca lo hace.

"Quiero darte todo."

"Blaine, ¿podemos dormir? Estoy agotado."

"Te daré lo que sea."

"Está bien, dame una siesta."

"No, en serio Kurt. Dime que quieres estar conmigo."

Kurt se muerde la lengua, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza, como si de alguna manera eso ayudara.

El silencio es agónico.

"Kurt. Dime que te quedaras conmigo."

La fatiga combinada junto con su enojo y el conocimiento de que su padre pronto estaría en su hogar llevaron a Kurt a decirle a Blaine la verdad.

"No puedo… Quiero ir a mi hogar."

Inmediatamente siente el cuerpo de Blaine ponerse rígido.

Blaine deja escapar un suspiro de resignación y niega con la cabeza en el hombro de Kurt.

"No, no es eso lo que quieres. Serás feliz aquí."

"Por favor Blaine. Mi padre se va a casa en un par de días e incluso después eso nuestros tres meses serán tan solo unos días más tarde. Déjame ir ahora."

Blaine se levanta del sofá y coge el cuenco de cristal en la mesa de centro, arrojándolo al otro lado de la habitación, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos contra la pared. Kurt retrae sus rodillas, temeroso de este lado de Blaine que había quedado encerrado durante tanto tiempo.

"¡Lo arruinaste! Las cosas iban tan bien. No voy a dejarte ir. Solo necesitamos más tiempo."

"Más tiempo no cambiara nada."

El ruido atrae a Cooper que sale de su habitación. Inspecciona el daño y luego se centra en Blaine. "¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

Los puños de Blaine están cerrados, sus nudillos blancos y respira por la nariz con tanta fuerza que luce como un toro. Se da vuelta y comienza a alejarse, ignorando a Cooper, y Kurt tiene el más breve momento de alivio. Luego Blaine se da vuelta de nuevo y Kurt cierra los ojos, esperando ser golpeado o agarrado o lo que sea que mitigue la ira de Blaine. Manos bruscas toman su rostro haciendo que abra los ojos. Blaine está cerca ―muy cerca. Todavía está respirando con fuerza, pero luce sorpresivamente calmado.

"No. Di que quieres quedarte conmigo."

Kurt niega con la cabeza lo mejor que puede con Blaine sosteniendo su rostro.

"Maldita sea, ¡DILO!"

"No puedo."

"Vete a la mierda Kurt. ¡Desearía que tu padre nunca hubiera despertado! Podríamos ser muy felices."

Blaine libera de su agarre a Kurt y empuja a Cooper al pasar a su lado, dirigiéndose disparado hacia la puerta principal en sus pants sucios y sin zapatos.

Cooper examina a Kurt por un momento, sentado todavía en el sofá, conteniendo sus lágrimas desesperadamente. Hacen un breve contacto visual y luego Cooper regresa a su dormitorio. Cuando reaparece unos minutos más tarde, esta vestido y lleva una bolsa.

No da a Kurt una segunda mirada.

La puerta es aporreada y Kurt llora hasta quedar dormido.

…

Cuando es sacudido para despertar horas más tarde, está sorprendido. Blaine se cierne encima de él en la oscuridad.

"No puedes dormir en el sofá. Vamos."

Toma la mano de Blaine ―siempre coge su mano― y camina hacia el dormitorio. Blaine lo desviste lentamente, pieza por pieza hasta que queda en ropa interior.

Cuando se suben a la cama, Blaine le acerca ―nada más. Kurt espera y Blaine sólo permanece haciendo de cuchara grande con él, cálido aliento en su cuello.

"No vas a ir a casa."

Y ahí está. Kurt está asustado y sabe que Blaine fácilmente podría hacer que se quede contra su voluntad para siempre.

"Tenemos un trato. Puedes irte a casa cuando nuestro trato esté terminado."

Kurt quiere darse vuelta y mirarlo. Quiere ver las emociones reflejadas en su rostro. Blaine es el tipo de persona que siempre obtiene lo que quiere y ha dejado claro antes que era eso.

No hay nada que Kurt pueda decir en este momento que se sienta adecuado.

"Está bien."

Cierra los ojos y espera que llegado el día, Blaine lo deje ir.

…

El olor a café dulce y un suave beso lo despiertan. Cuando sus ojos se abren, Blaine se ha marchado de la habitación y con el sonido del cierre de la puerta principal que se ha ido del apartamento.

La taza humeante en la mesita de noche es irresistible. Cuando toma el primer sorbo, no se sorprende que Blaine lo hiciera de la forma que le gusta. El pensamiento lo entristece, pero la mayoría de las cosas lo hacen últimamente.

Se toma su tiempo preparándose ― remojado durante demasiado tiempo en la enorme tina, estilizando su cabello a perfección y armando su outfit favorito.

No es sorpresa que el cristal en la sala de estar este limpio. Kurt niega con la cabeza y camina hacia la puerta. Thad espera ahí ― probablemente ha estado ahí por algún tiempo gracias a la falta de preocupación de Kurt por el tiempo.

Esta lloviznando y Kurt está agradecido que hoy no haya tanto frió como para congelarle. El errático patrón de gotas contra el coche de alguna manera es tranquilizador.

Caminando por los pasillos del hospital, Kurt no puede evitar sonreír radiante a la gente que pasa.

Mañana.

Su papa se marcha mañana.

"¡Sr. Hummel!"

Kurt mira sobre su hombro y sonríe, pero sigue caminando.

"¡No, Sr. Hummel espere! El doctor está examinando a su padre y tiene que esperar aquí hasta que el termine."

"¿Por qué?"

Siempre fue desconfiado de la gente, pero esto no tiene sentido. El medico ha examinado a su padre docenas de veces con él dentro de la habitación. Entonces comenzó a preocuparse.

"Solo… siéntese. Por favor. Él saldrá en breve."

"¿Dónde está Gail?"

"Ella no está aquí hoy."

"Hoy no es su día libre."

"Ella tuvo una emergencia personal."

Se sentó en la silla frente a la habitación de su padre, mordiéndose el labio debido a los nervios. La puerta al abrirse le sobresalta. El pequeño vistazo que logra robar de su padre lo desasosiega aún más.

"¿Por qué mi padre tiene puesto el oxígeno de nuevo?"

El doctor le hace señas para que vuelva a sentarse, una mirada seria en su rostro.

"Señor Hummel, primero quiero que entienda que su padre ahora está bien."

"¿Esta bien _ahora_? ¿Cuándo no estuvo bien?"

"Un error fue cometido en su medicación y se le dio más dosis de la normal. Como consecuencia de ello su presión sanguínea cayó muy abajo, pero inmediatamente tomamos medidas para contrarrestarlo. Él está bien ahora ―su presión arterial está estable y lo hemos estado monitoreando muy de cerca."

"¿Cómo diablos le pusieron demasiado medicamento?"

"Fue un simple error humano. Una de nuestras enfermeras―"

"¿Dónde está la enfermera?"

"La hemos enviado a casa Sr. Hummel. Le aseguro que estamos siguiendo los procedimientos para tratar con esto."

"¡No me importan sus promesas!" Kurt está furioso, pero baja la voz. "¿Podría haber muerto de esto?"

"Es una posibilidad muy, _muy_ extrema. Afortunadamente, otra enfermera entro cuando se cometía el error, así que la situación se puso bajo control inmediatamente. Si no hubiéramos…"

El medico continuo hablando, sus palabras sonaban lejanas mientras Kurt miraba a todas las personas cercanas. Blaine tenía conexiones aquí. Sin duda Cooper también. Sus palabras retumbaron fuertes en su cabeza.

_'Te hare daño de otra forma'_

_'¡Desearía que tu padre nunca hubiera despertado!'_

"Doctor." El hombre detiene su discurso inmediatamente. "¿No le parece extraño que el día antes que mi padre sea dado de alta, su enfermera principal de repente esta fuera y entra alguna nueva enfermera que podría haber matado a mi padre?"

"Creo que son coincidencias muy desafortunadas."

Kurt se queda mirando al hombre. Podría estar comprado también. Todo el mundo tiene su precio.

"Así que, ¿aun será dado de alta mañana?"

"Me gustaría continuar el monitoreo muy de cerca y podremos determinarlo en la mañana."

"Entonces traigan otra cama. No dejare este hospital hasta que mi padre se vaya."

"Eso no es necesario Sr.―"

"Voy a ver a mi padre ahora. Quiero que usted personalmente supervise cualquier medicación o cuidado que reciba mi padre. Y si tiene suerte, no iré a hablar con un abogado."

El doctor simplemente asiente con la cabeza y se hace a un lado para que Kurt entre.

Su padre luce un poco pálido, pero no demasiado cansado.

Al tomar asiento, los ojos de su padre pestañean abriéndose.

"Hey chico."

"¿Estas bien?" lágrimas se han formado ya y Kurt maldice a sus condenadas emociones.

"Escucha, estoy bien. No fue la gran cosa."

"Papa, podrías haber muerto."

"Estoy un poco mareado y con hormigueo en mis brazos y piernas. Me recordó los viejos y buenos tiempos."

"No bromees. ¡Esto es serio!"

"Lo sé. Pero me conectaron a todas esas máquinas lujosas y ya cheque que estoy bien. Solo estoy cansado por todo el alboroto. Deja de preocuparte ―¿acaso no sabes que en esta familia hay problemas del corazón?"

Kurt le da a su padre una mirada mordaz cuando este se ríe de su propio chiste.

"Bueno, montare un campamento hasta que te dejen ir."

"No, no lo harás. Puedo quedarme una noche más o dos por mí mismo."

"No voy a cambiar de opinión en esto papá. Sólo déjame hacerlo."

Se miran el uno al otro fijamente durante un minuto antes que su papá asienta con la cabeza.

Thad asoma la cabeza por la tarde ―señal que es hora de irse. Sus ojos caen en el cama hecha y luego de vuelta a Kurt.

"No me iré. Puedes venir a recogernos mañana para llevarnos a casa."

El rostro de Kurt es inescrutable y Thad cierra la puerta al salir.

El doctor entra y sale de la habitación más veces de las que Kurt lo ha visto jamás. Su padre ha recuperado su energía y el doctor dijo que todos sus signos vitales eran estables.

Mañana su padre estará en casa en su cómodo sillón reclinable y todo irá bien. Han acordado que su tía vendría a quedarse por un par de semanas. No solo se quedaría ella con su padre durante los últimos días que Kurt pasaría con Blaine, sino que también era enfermera convenientemente y podría ayudar cuidándolo. Kurt no era cercano con ella en absoluto y mientras Burt aun hablaba con ella en fiestas y cumpleaños, su relación era muy tensa. Ella había sido bastante clara en el pasado acerca de su desacuerdo con las 'opciones de vida' de Kurt como abierto y orgulloso hombre gay. Sin embargo, estaban poniendo todas esas diferencias a un lado porque la necesitaban y ella quería ayudar desesperadamente.

Cuando alguien llama a la puerta esa tarde, Kurt lo había esperado, pero de alguna manera aún no se siente preparado para ver a Blaine.

"Hola Señ―Burt."

"Hey Blaine. ¿Por qué no te llevas a mi hijo fuera de aquí?"

"Eso es exactamente el por que estoy aquí Señor"

"No me iré." Es atrevido ―retando a Blaine a desafiarlo. "Papá, no me iré hasta que tú lo hagas."

"Está bien, de acuerdo. Al menos ve a comer algo antes que cierre la cafetería."

"No, yo―"

"Maldita sea Kurt. Estaré bien por quince minutos."

Ahora se siente mal por haber disgustado a su papá. Blaine continúa mirándole fijamente sin expresión.

"De acuerdo." Kurt agarra su chaqueta y camina pasando junto a Blaine.

"¡Y tráeme alguna tarta a hurtadillas o algo!"

Kurt no mira atrás, solo sigue caminando con dirección a la cafetería.

Al tomar una bandeja, se da cuenta que no tiene hambre en absoluto. Debería comer, pero no puede. Blaine continúa en su visión periférica.

"Si no vamos a comer, ¿podemos al menos sentarnos?"

Kurt pone la bandeja de regreso y camina hacia una mesa en el rincón.

"Thad me contó lo que paso con tu padre."

Kurt lo mira. "¿Lo hizo?"

Blaine luce confundido. "Desearía que hubieras sido tú el que me lo contara, pero sé que estabas preocupado por él."

"No actúes como si te importara…"

"Lo hago―"

"Bueno, anoche ¡deseaste que él nunca hubiera despertado!"

"Estaba enojado. Pero hacerle daño no hará que quieras permanecer a mi lado."

Kurt observa. Cada tic facial, cada expresión. Buscando ―escudriñando.

"Entonces fue Cooper."

"¿Porque lo haría Cooper?"

"¡Es un sociópata, Blaine! Tú estas ciego porque es tu hermano."

"Él no ha hecho otra cosa más que aceptarte cuando te metí a esta situación."

"Me amenazo." La cara de Blaine inmediatamente se transforma en ira. "Cuando dejaste de venir a casa la última vez. Me dijo que lo arreglara o me haría daño. Y que conveniente que esto ocurre ¡un día después de que nos ve peleando!"

Blaine luce entre una mezcla de enojado y arrepentido. Tal vez se da cuenta que si su hermano hizo esto, fue en un intento equivocado para mantener feliz a Blaine. Con Burt fuera del camino, ¿creía Cooper que Kurt simplemente correría a los brazos de Blaine?

La expresión de Kurt cayó. Eso es exactamente lo que hizo. Cuando Kurt pensó que su padre nunca despertaría, se entregó a Blaine completamente.

Se iba a poner enfermo.

"Whoa, espera."

Las piernas de Kurt están débiles bajo él mientras intenta ponerse de pie, Blaine le regresa a la silla y se agacha enfrente suyo.

"Si Cooper hizo esto, yo lo manejare. Pero tienes que pensar que esto podría haber sido realmente mierda estúpida de algún nuevo empleado."

"No creo que lo sea."

"Lo sé." Juega con la mano de Kurt, no haciendo contacto visual. Parece casi… vulnerable. "¿De verdad creíste que mataría a tu padre?"

Kurt cierra los ojos porque no puede mirar a Blaine. No quiere ver el dolor en su rostro. Kurt en verdad pensó eso. No era exactamente inverosímil dado que Blaine había matado a alguien sólo por estar cerca de Kurt. Pero ahora, cree que Blaine en verdad sólo dijo esas palabras llenas de odio por las intensas emociones.

"Yo…"

Blaine toma un respiro profundo y se pone de pie.

"Vamos. Te escoltare de regreso."

Caminan en silencio de regreso a la habitación. Blaine besa a Kurt ligeramente en la frente y se da vuelta y camina rápidamente hacia la salida.

Blaine nunca ha sido más un enigma para él.

…

Para cuando Blaine vuelve por fin a la noche siguiente, él esta exhausto.

No pudo dormir en el hospital ― demasiados ruidos, demasiada gente, demasiadas preocupaciones. Pero para en el segundo en que su padre tiene los papeles del alta, Kurt está prácticamente bailando de alegría.

Sabiendo que iba a regresar a la ciudad esa noche, Kurt había dispuesto a Thad para llevarlos a casa. Fue incomodo al principio con su tía en casa, pero Kurt puede ver su deseo genuino de no hacer otra cosa más que ayudar. Tal vez ella ha cambiado con los años.

Los Johnsons de al lado los sorprendieron poniendo un pequeño árbol de navidad y decoraciones. Kurt no se sentía de ánimo como para la celebrar los días festivos, pero la mirada en el rostro de su padre fue suficiente para conseguir que al menos pensara en ello.

Siempre ha odiado mentirle a su padre, pero Kurt tiene que construir una excusa lo bastante plausible para estar lejos durante los próximos días. No le toma mucho ―una verdad a medias sobre Blaine haciendo planes para ellos de irse por ahí. No irán a ningún lado, pero está seguro que Blaine tiene planes para estos últimos días. A su padre realmente pareció agradarle Blaine. Tal vez porque a sus ojos, él fue el hombre que se hizo cargo de su hijo por tanto tiempo; se hizo cargo cuando Burt no pudo. Kurt deja muchas lagunas en su historia y Burt sin duda llena esos vacíos con felicidad.

Así que cuando su padre prácticamente lo empuja por la puerta, Kurt no lucha. Juró que se reportaría una docena de veces al día y estaría en casa en Nochebuena.

Thad pareció observarle más por el espejo retrovisor durante el viaje de regreso. Kurt se preguntó si Thad sabía algo que él no. Se sintió nervioso el viaje entero. Pero al caminar de vuelta dentro del apartamento, Kurt ve a Blaine sentado y esperando por él. Sin dudarlo, Kurt va hacia él, aceptando el abrazo reconfortante que le da.

Kurt no tiene idea de que esperar en estos próximos días.

El cansancio es evidente y, aunque intenta darle su atención a Blaine, su cuerpo lucha en su contra.

Blaine los lleva a la cama, contento de dibujar patrones en la espalda de Kurt y relajarlo para dormir.

No toma mucho tiempo.

…

Se despierta envuelto todavía en los brazos de Blaine. El pensamiento es lindo, pero la realidad es que está sudoroso y ambos están pegajosos entre sí y se siente asqueroso. Un suspiro de alivio se le escapa ante el fresco aire que roza su piel caliente cuando empieza a separarse de Blaine. No llega muy lejos antes que unos brazos tiren de él, regresándolo a la posición anterior.

"Quedaaaaatee." Es agudo y encantador al mismo tiempo.

"Tengo calor. Voy a tomar una ducha."

"Deberíamos quedarnos todo el día en la cama."

"Lo que quieras. Después de una ducha y comida."

"En ese caso, voy a preparar el desayuno mientras te duchas." Blaine empuja las sabanas fuera y se pone una camiseta.

Kurt se ríe de su impaciencia, viendo tropezar a Blaine fuera de la habitación.

Después de una ducha rápida, se pone algo de ropa cómoda ―al parecer hoy se quedarían en el apartamento.

Se dirige a la cocina y se deja caer con poca elegancia contra la mesa. Un Blaine todavía desarreglado parado junto a la estufa se concentra en cocinar con esfuerzo.

"¿Que hay en el menú esta mañana?"

"Un omelet de vegetal fresco rematado con un poco de gouda ahumado y a un lado, frutas rebanadas."

Kurt levanta una ceja. "Me lo habías estado ocultando. ¿Por qué salimos a comer tan seguido si tú puedes cocinar cosas tan deliciosas?"

"Primero, todavía no lo has probado. Y en segundo lugar, se está convirtiendo más en una mezcla de vegetales que en un omelet."

La risa quedo atascada en la garganta de Kurt cuando vio a Cooper doblar la esquina y abrir el refrigerador. Kurt podía sentir sus ojos en él cuando Blaine mira de un lado a otro entre los dos. No es hasta que un humeante plato de comida es puesto delante suyo que se recupera, mirando a Blaine de vuelta con los ojos abiertos.

Blaine se inclina y le susurra al oído. "Hable con él. Él no lo hizo Kurt. Yo lo sabría."

No está seguro si cree eso. Blaine sólo llega a ver ciertas partes de Cooper ― hay lados que Kurt está seguro mantiene ocultos.

No puede mirar a Cooper, así que agarra el tenedor y se queda mirando a su plato. Cuando Cooper se sienta frente a él con su cereal, Kurt quiere gritar y demandar respuestas. En lugar de eso, se mete un tenedor lleno de huevo a la boca y trata de no dejar que nadie note el temblor de su mano.

Kurt puede verlo claramente en su cabeza ― Cooper utilizando cualquier medio necesario para conseguir una chica joven para hacer el trabajo sucio, hacer que parezca un accidente. Probablemente ha hecho cosas así todo el tiempo.

"…y Kurt y yo tenemos planeado permanecer en el apartamento, pero gracias."

Kurt voltea a mirar a Blaine ante el sonido de su nombre. Blaine está sonriendo, así que él le devuelve la sonrisa.

Mira abajo de regreso a su plato y mueve la comida alrededor.

"Lo siento si es horrible. Hay cereal y más fruta si prefieres." Kurt va a protestar ―no sintió el bocado que tomo, así que no está seguro si es bueno o no. Pero Blaine está de pie, besando su frente. "Voy a tomar una ducha."

Kurt se le queda viendo hasta que Blaine se ha ido de la cocina. Lentamente dirige su vista a Cooper quien le mira con malicia.

"Hey juguete. ¿Cómo esta papá?"

Un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo, el miedo y la ira mezclada debajo.

"Tú…"

Cooper se inclina hacia adelante, con los codos sobre la mesa. "¿Quieres preguntarme algo?"

"¿Lastimaste a mi padre?"

Él sonríe. "Por supuesto que no."

"¿Tú… le pagaste a alguien para que lo haga?"

Cooper se inclina hacia atrás, una expresión en blanco en su cara. "¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Nos viste pelear… T-tú me amenazaste antes."

"Tienes razón, lo hice."

"Estas tratando de mantenerme aquí para que este con Blaine."

"Ni siquiera me agradas. ¿Por qué iba a querer que te quedaras?"

Kurt está temblando, sus puños apretados en su regazo. "Entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

"Yo no hice nada."

"Estas mintiendo."

Cooper parece ver a través de él. "No le hice daño a tu padre. Te quiero fuera de la vida de Blaine y lo conseguiré en cuestión de días."

La mano de Kurt golpea la mesa antes de que se dé cuenta que se está moviendo. "¡Deja de mentir!"

Cooper se pone de pie, inclinándose sobre la mesa, elevándose sobre Kurt. "Si quisiera a tu padre muerto, el estaría muerto. Así que no me empujes a menos que realmente quieras conocer de lo que soy capaz."

Kurt retrocede, retuerce sus manos juntas en su regazo y deja que las palabras se asienten mientras Cooper sale de la habitación.

Todavía no está convencido, pero tiene miedo de presionar más lejos.

Cuando regresa Blaine, limpio y goteando todavía, Kurt todavía tiene la mirada perdida en la mesa.

"¿Kurt?"

Levanta la mirada hacia el rostro preocupado. "¿Cómo sabes que él no lo hizo?"

La frente de Blaine se arruga y se sienta cerca de Kurt, aflojando sus puños y frotándolos lentamente. "Conozco a mi hermano. Y él sabe que yo no estaría feliz si te hace daño, lo cual incluye cualquier cosa que involucre a tu padre."

"Pero no puedes estar seguro."

"Puede que nunca sepamos exactamente lo que sucedió. Pero confió en Cooper."

Kurt asiente en reconocimiento, no en acuerdo. Él no le cree a Cooper. Pero tampoco tiene ninguna prueba para seguir discutiendo.

Blaine le mira con atención, así que Kurt se obliga a comer más de su ahora frió desayuno. Hará lo que tenga que hacer estos últimos días y luego los hermanos Anderson estarán fuera de su vida.

No mirara atrás.

…

Kurt pensaba que quedarse dentro todo el día significaría más que nada acurrucarse juntos. Esta perfectamente bien con ello, pero un Blaine así lo confunde. A menudo se siente como si en verdad fueran novios.

Descansan en el sofá, dormitando entre episodios de TV de realitys cursis. Se despierta porque Blaine se frota ligeramente sobre sus nalgas.

"…tan bueno para mí."

Kurt levanta la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Blaine aun cerrados y piensa que puede que él este todavía dormido.

Blaine parpadea, abriendo los ojos lentamente mientras busca la mano de Kurt, guiándola para que acaricie su pene medio duro a través de sus boxers.

Definitivamente no está dormido.

Kurt le acaricia de manera juguetona, observando a Blaine todo el tiempo.

Cuando una mano se desliza bajo la cinturilla de sus pants, Kurt se sobresalta ligeramente. Un dedo se hunde y roza entre sus nalgas. Cierra los ojos y apoya la frente sobre el pecho de Blaine. Acelera la mano que apreta alrededor de Blaine.

La respiración de Blaine es cálida en su oído mientras se inclina hacia adelante. "De manos y rodillas. En el suelo."

Su mano se detiene y mira atrás, hacia Blaine. Le toma un momento, pero luego se suelta del agarre de Blaine y se baja al suelo. Blaine sale de la habitación, pero regresa rápidamente con el lubricante.

Kurt piensa que esta situación se trasladó muy rápidamente de 'novios acurrucados' a 'coger en el suelo'. Pero se queda completamente inmóvil, sin cuestionarlo.

Hay un mordisco en su nalga izquierda y Kurt pega un grito. Suaves besos mitigan el dolor en el mismo sitio mientras un dedo húmedo tantea su agujero. A medida que se empuja dentro, Kurt se tensa ― incluso aunque repetidamente se pide a si mismo relajarse como un mantra en su cabeza.

Kurt apenas se ajusta al primer dedo cuando el segundo dedo se empuja al interior. El sentimiento detona el recuerdo de la primera vez que Blaine lo tomo. Fue demasiado rápido y duro y tiene que abrir bien los ojos para convencerse de que no está en ese momento de nuevo.

Los dedos entran y salen, se doblan y le ensanchan. Kurt empieza a sentir chispas de placer mientras Blaine mueve sus dedos perfectamente.

"Puedes… más lubricante".

Piensa que puede que este respirando con mucha fuerza porque trata de evitar un ataque de pánico, esa noche meses atrás de repente parece una herida fresca otra vez.

Cuando un tercer dedo se empuja dentro, estirando pero no lastimando, Kurt regresa a la realidad. Esta no es esa noche.

Blaine quita sus dedos, embarrando su pene en lubricante y situándose frente a la entrada de Kurt.

Kurt mantiene los ojos abiertos, enfocándose. Cuando Blaine se empuja, enterrándose en su interior hasta el fondo, la boca de Kurt se abre ―boquiabierto, ningún sonido sale. Blaine sale rápidamente, solo la gruesa cabeza de su pene mantiene abierto a Kurt.

"Espera." Kurt busca con su mano atrás sosteniendo la cadera de Blaine.

Y esta vez, Blaine lo hace, espera. Jadea fuertemente y frota pequeños círculos en la cadera de Kurt. Kurt toma unas pocas respiraciones más y asiente con la cabeza y Blaine se empuja dentro de nuevo.

Un gemido se le escapa a Blaine y empieza adentrarse. Kurt separa más sus rodillas, abriéndose, y entonces Blaine golpea justo en su próstata. Le toma por sorpresa y después no puede detener el coro de gemidos que van a juego con cada empuje de las caderas de Blaine. Trata de poner todo su peso en una mano para alcanzar su pene y masturbarse a sí mismo. Pero antes de que puede siquiera levantar la mano, se corre fuertemente sobre el suelo bajo él y aprieta alrededor de Blaine con fuerza.

Las estocadas se aceleran y entonces Blaine se viene dentro ― el sentimiento sigue siendo uno con el que no está cómodo. Blaine se derrumba encima suyo y cuando ambos se desploman contra el suelo Kurt deja escapar un gemido.

Blaine sale, deslizando su pene fuera, y se apoya contra el sofá.

"Hay semen en la alfombra".

Kurt no está seguro porque lo dice, pero al verlo y pensar en cómo se corrió sin siquiera haberse tocado le desorienta completamente.

Blaine se echa a reír y Kurt finalmente mira por encima de su hombro solo para encontrarse con una mirada entrañable.

"Creo que estará bien."

Kurt asiente, pero aun así se levanta para conseguir un trapo.

De alguna forma el pensamiento de que una parte de él deje una mancha permanente es inquietante.

…

Pasan el siguiente día explorando la ciudad, comiendo, comprando y congelando sus traseros fuera.

Los teatros están oscuros esa tarde, pero Blaine arregla una tour rápido donde uno de los shows favoritos de Kurt se está presentando. Ver los trajes y conjuntos, incluso sin los actores y las luces, es absolutamente increíble.

Cuando la ligera nieve empieza a caer un poco más rápido y un poco más fuerte, optan por comida para llevar en vez de comer en un restaurante. Pasan la cena envueltos en cobijas sobre el sofá, la ropa helada es descartada inmediatamente al llegar.

Se besan, abrazan y se besan un poco más. Lo último que Kurt recuerda antes de caer dormido es la suave presión de los labios de Blaine contra su mejilla.

…


	10. Chapter 10

Traducción autorizada por la autora original ATruthSoLoud

**N/T: **Al traducir los últimos capítulos escuchaba un video, vallan a verlo, es bien lindo ;-; solo pongan en Youtube: _Klaine Fanart Glee Somewhere Only We Know_, es el primer video que les aparece.

Este es el final de mi camino con Consume Me Like A Fire y me duele decirle adiós a mi primer proyecto de traducción... quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews, ustedes son los que me impulsaron a terminar esta historia.

¡A todos muchas gracias! Espero que continúen a mi lado con All You Needed Was Me ;)

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**_"Sé dónde están mis errores, donde los cometí. Es demasiado tarde para remediarlos, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?" _****― John Gotti**

Cuando Kurt abre sus ojos soñolientamente al sol de la mañana, sólo tiene un pensamiento en la mente. Hoy, hoy vuelve a casa.

Y no sabe qué hacer.

No puede simplemente levantarse de la cama, agarrar su maleta y salir corriendo. En algún punto Thad lo llevara a casa. Kurt supone que ese tiempo ya ha sido previamente determinado y el será informado cuando necesite saberlo.

Blaine ya está despierto cuando se da vuelta, mirando fijamente el techo. Se vuelve hacia Kurt y sonríe con la sonrisa más genuina que Kurt ha visto en su rostro. Es como si hubiera estado esperando por Kurt para observarla.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se vuelve triste, el rostro entero de Blaine cambia.

Blaine sabe que día es hoy.

Kurt se inclina y le da el más ligero de los besos en los labios. Aun con todo lo que este hombre ha hecho en los últimos tres meses, Kurt no puede soportar ver esa expresión en su rostro.

Blaine lo mira con tal asombro, sus ojos no dejan de trazar cada parte de Kurt.

Todo es lento, dulce, con cariño. Kurt quiere mirar hacia otro lado, cerrar los ojos, desconectarse de todo lo que está sosteniéndolo en este lugar. Está completamente hipnotizado.

Se pregunta qué es lo que Blaine ve en sus ojos. ¿Qué es lo que revelan cuando se abren, se arquea y se mueve bajo Blaine?

Cuando Blaine le besa, ambos finalmente cierran los ojos. Kurt quiere llorar.

Nunca ha tenido a alguien que le mire de esa forma. No está seguro si es algo bueno o algo malo.

Yacen enredados en silencio.

"Me tengo que ir." Las palabras parecen hacer eco en la habitación, rompiendo el hechizo bajo el que se encontraba.

Kurt se aleja y se limpia a sí mismo. No hay necesidad de una ducha ―se sumergirá en la bañera de su casa. Empieza a recoger sus pocas pertenencias, empacándolas en la maleta que ha sido enterrada en el fondo del armario por tres meses. Se marcha con más de lo que trajo, pero Blaine insiste que se quede con las cosas compradas durante su tiempo aquí. Kurt asiente, pero nunca las usara, nunca las usa. El abrigo nuevo que le queda como si estuviera hecho a su medida se va al fondo del armario. Es parte de Blaine y Kurt necesita distanciarse de eso desesperadamente, no importa lo agradables que los últimos días hayan sido.

Blaine se cierne, siempre cerca, observando.

Cuando termina de empacar, Kurt coloca la maleta en el pasillo.

"¿Thad vendrá?"

"Estará aquí pronto."

Es incómodo. Blaine está inquieto y Kurt nunca ha estado más tranquilo. Kurt se dirige al sofá, aunque sea solo para salir de la habitación. Blaine se sienta cerca, coge la mano de Kurt y traza líneas a lo largo de ella.

"Sabes que podrías quedarte. Podríamos ser felices. No te faltaría nunca nada."

Kurt sabía que Blaine trataría de convencerlo en el último minuto. No era sino persistente.

"Quiero ir a mi hogar Blaine."

"Solo necesitamos más tiempo. Solo tú y yo ― podríamos irnos lejos. O simplemente ve a casa por un tiempo y vuelve conmigo."

"Sabes que no puedo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por esta vida. Tu no la puedes dejar y yo nunca la sobreviviría."

Hay una larga pausa y Kurt casi no escucha las palabras susurradas.

"Lo siento."

Le sorprende a Kurt cuanto le afectan esas dos palabras. Blaine nunca se ha disculpado por nada. Y diciéndolo ahora, suena tan pequeñito.

"Es como si hubiera una guerra dentro de mí. Quiero ser bueno con todas mis fuerzas. Solo que no puedo."

Kurt aprieta su mano, llamando su atención, se encuentra con sus ojos y la mirada en ellos es desgarradora.

Blaine toma con sus dos manos el rostro de Kurt y presionas sus frentes juntas.

"Te amo."

Kurt aprieta sus ojos fuertemente. Se tiene que ir, no puede manejar esto.

"Dime que me amas también." La voz de Blaine se agrieta y la mitad de la oración sale como un susurro.

"Puedo decir las palabras, pero sé que no las digo en serio."

"No me importa. Sólo dilas."

Kurt lleva sus manos al rostro de Blaine. "También te amo."

Siente lágrimas calientes en las mejillas de Blaine.

Un suave golpe en la puerta le salva y le da un escape. "Me tengo que ir."

Blaine asiente y retira sus manos.

"Solo una cosa más…" Kurt medio espera una amenaza o incluso una plegaria. "¿Hubo algún momento en nuestro tiempo juntos en que fuiste feliz?"

Blaine le mira con seriedad, así que Kurt se toma un momento para pensar realmente en ello. Y ese es el quiebre de Kurt, lagrimas caen antes que pueda detenerlas.

Asiente con la cabeza.

Y tal vez eso lo hace loco o estúpido o más jodido de lo imaginable, pero hubo momentos en que fue feliz.

Blaine le da una sonrisa triste y luego agacha la mirada de nuevo.

Kurt pone distancia entre ellos, abriendo la puerta para Thad quien coge la maleta en el pasillo. Se da una vuelta más por el cuarto de baño y el dormitorio para checar que no se olvida nada ― no regresara.

Se sorprende ante un sonido desconocido al principio, tan acostumbrado al silencio en el apartamento.

Mientras camina fuera de la habitación, ve a Blaine sentado de espaldas a él tocando el piano. Kurt tuvo la intención de preguntarle muchas veces porque tenía algo tan hermoso que nunca usaba.

Cada nota fluye a la perfección de la siguiente, una melodía taciturna que no reconoce. En ese momento, Kurt está agradecido por esta pequeña imagen. Se dirige a la puerta y mira hacia atrás. Esto es lo que se permitirá recordar ― un joven talentoso tocando con tantas emociones, sintiendo cada sonido.

Apenas puede ver un pedazo del rostro de Blaine desde este ángulo, sentimiento puro y vulnerable.

Kurt no puede evitar pensar que tal vez no es él el que está roto.

…

Mantiene sus ojos secos de camino a casa ―sabe que su papa lo atosigara con preguntas si aparece luciendo un desastre.

Thad carga su maleta de las escaleras a la puerta principal. Parte de Kurt quiere darle un abrazo al hombre, pero no lo hace. Ambos consideran al otro por un momento y luego Thad le asiente con la cabeza a Kurt solo una vez antes de darse vuelta volviendo al auto. Kurt no espera a que el auto se aleje antes de caminar dentro.

Su papá está descansando en el sillón reclinable y la imagen hace llorar de felicidad a Kurt.

"Hey chico. Nos ganaron― ¿Qué pasa?"

Kurt se inclina sobre su padre, abrazándolo mas fuerte de lo que debería.

"Es solo que estoy feliz que estés aquí." En esta silla, en casa, en este mundo.

Brazos lo envuelven fuertemente y su padre permanece en silencio. Kurt sabe que su papa es emocional también. Probablemente se ha pasado pensando en lo cerca que estuvo de morir los tres últimos días y como eso afecto a Kurt.

Kurt se aleja, fingiendo no darse cuenta que su papá se seca los ojos.

"Bueno, tu tía está haciendo un poco de guiso para la cena. Ella dijo que está tratando de poner un poco de carne de vuelta a mi huesos y no te mentiré ―nunca pensé que escucharía a alguien decirme eso."

"Tenemos mucho en lo que trabajar para devolverte a como debes estar."

Su papá asiente y cambia canales con el control remoto.

"Solo llevare mis cosas arriba y desempacare ―tal vez tome un baño y me relaje."

"Sí, sí, por supuesto."

Kurt está casi por las escaleras cuando las palabras de su padre lo hacen retroceder.

"¿Crees que Blaine vendrá para la cena de Navidad?"

Kurt aclara su garganta, empujando la emoción que amenaza con aumentar. "No creo que pueda lograrlo."

Burt asiente y regresa su atención a la TV.

Un día le contara la verdad a su padre ― o al menos partes de ella.

…

La Navidad es maravillosa.

Kurt limpia los escasos fondos restantes de su cuenta bancaria y compra ropa nueva a su papá, ya que nada de su antigua ropa le cabe.

Ambos, él y su tía trabajan duro para llegar a conocerse el uno al otro después de años separados por la distancia y las creencias. Toman un paso en la dirección correcta cuando ambos rompen en un ataque de risas tontas cuando la comprensión de que compraron bufandas similares para el otro los golpea. Tal vez tienen más en común de lo que Kurt pensó ― el buen gusto dice mucho de una persona.

Parece que todo cambia. Los hombres de Blaine se han ido de la tienda como prometieron y Kurt se alegra cuando su papá promueve a Félix para ayudar a manejar las cosas. Su papá hace bastante, pero todavía tiene un largo camino para recuperarse y volver a dirigir las cosas totalmente.

Kurt busca un trabajo de medio tiempo para ayudar con los gastos, pero quiere asegurarse de tener todavía tiempo para cuidar de su padre. Tal vez pueda volver y terminar la escuela en otoño. Es difícil pensar demasiado en el futuro.

Tarda días en lograrlo, pero finalmente vacía el resto de su maleta ―toda la ropa que Blaine le compro. Ha decidido venderla en una tienda de envió de lujo. Los fondos adicionales serán útiles.

Haciendo un inventario de todo, encuentra un sobre en uno de los bolsillos de una chaqueta. Esto hace que su corazón se detenga por un momento, su nombre esta garabateado en la parte delantera del sobre.

Lo pone en su cómoda, incapaz de lidiar con ello.

Solo es capaz de evitarlo por un día antes que se sienta atraído, sentado en su tocador finalmente lo abre. En esta era tecnológica, Kurt no pude recordar haber recibido una carta escrita a mano nunca.

Le toma un minuto enfocarse, las palabras convirtiéndose en más que solo una nebulosa de letras desenfocadas.

_Kurt: _

_Mañana será nuestro último día juntos. Quiero pedirte que te quedes, pero no estoy seguro si tendré el coraje. Sé que dirás que no. Tal vez dejarte ir tome más valor. Nunca he sido bueno en eso ―nunca he sido bueno en las despedidas. _

_El día que conocí por primera vez a tu padre, él me dijo que eras alguien especial. Y te mereces alguien igual. Has tenido más que parte suficiente de dolor y perdida. Me hizo prometer que siempre te protegería. He hecho bastantes promesas… la mayoría de ellas las rompo. Esta es una que realmente quiero mantener, pero el quedarte conmigo solamente acabara mal. Te lastimare. No sé cómo no hacerlo. _

_Nunca he tenido a alguien como tú en mi vida ―No sé cómo cuidar de algo precioso. _

_Así que, este es mi adiós con un pequeño regalo de Navidad incluido. Era de mi madre. Por favor no lo tires y no lo envíes de vuelta por favor. Todo lo bueno en mí es debido a ella. Tal vez lo mires y trates de recordar que no soy un monstruo. Es sólo que de alguna manera me perdí en el camino y para el momento que me di cuenta ―No quería ser encontrado. _

_Quise más que nada que me amaras incluso cuando soy completamente indigno de ello. _

_Te deseo que seas feliz._

_Blaine_

Saca el collar del sobre y lo sostiene frente a él. Es un simple medallón con la letra 'A' grabada en el exterior. Kurt lo abre cuidadosamente, encontrando dentro la foto de una mujer y un niño pequeño ―con no más de cuatro o cinco años. Tienen sonrisas a juego de oreja a oreja y Kurt no tiene que adivinar quienes son. La madre de Blaine es pasmosa.

Kurt siente una oleada de emoción. La carta era mucho que absorber, pero parece que la última cadena que lo sujeta a Blaine fue desatada al leerla. Sosteniendo el medallón, Kurt no puede evitar pensar en su propia madre y perderse en su recuerdo, cuando no era mucho más grande que Blaine en la foto.

Cierra los ojos y sujeta el medallón contra su pecho y piensa '_esto'_. Esto representa alguien bueno, alguien amable, alguien al que Kurt podría amar. _Este_ es el chico en el piano.

Abre uno de los cajones de su tocador y coloca el medallón en una bolsa de seda pequeña, empujándola atrás, detrás de todas sus cosas.

Un día, pronto, Kurt tendrá que lidiar con las consecuencias de todo esto. Entonces, tal vez no irrumpirá llorando emocionalmente cuando piense en Blaine, dividido entre a su temor hacia él y lo mucho que lo quiso.

Sus heridas invisibles sanaran y pronto se sentirá cómodo en su propia piel otra vez.

Todo lo que necesita es tiempo.

….


	11. Epilogo

Traducción autorizada por la autora original ATruthSoLoud

**N/T:** ;-;

* * *

**Epilogo― Blaine POV **

Dicen que el tiempo cura todas las heridas, pero no te dicen cuanto tiempo tendrás que esperar. Muchos días han pasado ― un montón de tiempo. Algunas heridas simplemente se niegan a sanar.

No fue difícil entrar a la pequeña celebración. Blaine tiene más conexiones de las que puede contar y algo tan pequeño apenas requiere pedir un gran favor.

Se ha mantenido lejos por tanto tiempo y es más difícil de lo que nunca admitirá. Pero esta noche, está aquí por una razón: Kurt. Es egoísta de su parte, lo sabe, pero no le importa. Necesita esto y Blaine nunca _necesita_ nada o a nadie.

El nerviosismo que corre a través de él es casi abrumador, a pesar que nunca dejara que se note.

Así que cuando el chico del momento entra, Blaine mantiene sus ojos fijos ― lo sigue mientras revolotea alrededor de la habitación. Kurt sigue siendo largos miembros y piel pálida. Duele mirar, pero Blaine no puede despegar sus ojos.

Le toma más tiempo a Kurt el verlo ― ocupado haciendo sus rondas a lo largo, apretando manos, y siendo felicitado. Esta fiesta es para el después de todo. Risa brota de él y mira a un lado. Blaine puede ver la realización inmediata en el rostro de Kurt. Duele un poco ver la sonrisa decaer tan rápido, remplazada por preocupación y miedo.

Kurt escanea la habitación en busca de alguien, algo. Blaine sigue su mirada para encontrarse con Burt, obviamente justo notando su presencia en la velada. No le sorprende cuando el hombre camina directo en dirección a él. Burt no se ve enojado ― luce decepcionado y con sentimientos encontrados.

Por la forma en que se queda mirando a Blaine, Burt debe saber parte de la verdad ahora. Sin embargo no hay ira en su expresión. La desconfianza está ahí obviamente, pero luce más que nada como un padre preocupado. Blaine desea que su padre lo haya mirado de esa manera ― aunque solo fuera una vez.

"No deberías estar aquí."

"Eso es verdad probablemente, Señor."

"Solo déjalo en paz."

"No estoy aquí para causar problemas."

Y entonces, Kurt está allí, una mano en el hombro de su padre. "Está bien papa."

Cuando Blaine mira a Burt de nuevo, está mirando a Kurt, tristeza y pesar llenando su rostro. Se queda ahí solo un momento antes de mirar a Blaine y marcharse.

Mirando a Kurt fijamente ahora, Blaine está seguro que el sigue siendo el chico más hermoso que jamás vera.

"Blaine…"

Y esa voz. Definitivamente fue un error venir, pero es uno que cometería una y otra y otra vez.

"Felicidades por tu colección. Siempre supe qué harías algo increíble."

Kurt tiene una mirada indescifrable en su rostro. "Bueno, no soy exactamente Marc Jacob todavía, pero supongo que vestir a alguien famoso me da sin duda impulso suficiente para conseguir darme a conocer."

"Si, el vestido en los Oscars era muy hermoso."

"Tuve suerte, supongo. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Solo quería felicitarte en persona."

Kurt lo estudia por un largo tiempo ― como si estuviera tratando de resolver un rompecabezas en el que las piezas no coinciden del todo.

"¿Cómo estas Blaine?"

"Mejor que nunca."

"Me entere de lo de Cooper."

"Si, bueno, ya era su tiempo."

"Luces cansado." _Estaba_ cansado. Las cosas habían estado difíciles desde que Cooper fue a la cárcel. Muchas cosas habían cambiado ― todo parecía ponerse más difícil.

"Todavía luces hermoso."

"Blaine…"

"Espere tres años para decir eso."

"Debería irme."

Blaine asiente con una sonrisa triste. "Disfruta tu fiesta."

Kurt se da vuelta, pero solo da dos pasos antes de girar de regreso.

"Blaine ―hay algo que necesito preguntarte."

"Lo que sea."

El color de los ojos de Kurt cambia con sus emociones y Blaine queda cautivado.

"¿Porque me dejaste ir cuando fácilmente podrías haber hecho que me quede?"

No es la pregunta que Blaine esperaba, pero la respuesta es simple. "Porque nunca hubieras sido verdaderamente feliz. Y eso es todo lo que deseo para ti."

Kurt asiente con la cabeza, la mirada agachada.

Blaine no le puede decir lo cerca que estuvo de obligarlo a quedarse ― cuantas veces después que se fue Wes había tenido que disuadirlo de no arrastrar a Kurt de regreso.

"¿Le dijiste a tu padre la verdad?"

"La mayor parte."

"¿Porque?"

"Porque él me ama y sabe cuándo estoy sufriendo. Necesitaba saber para poder ayudarme y yo necesitaba decirle para sanar."

El aire entre ellos es incómodo.

"Realmente debería irme."

"Kurt… estoy realmente feliz por todo lo que tienes. Mereces solo lo mejor."

"Gracias."

Blaine quiere tocarlo, pero es sensato. No tiene ningún derecho a tocar a Kurt.

Kurt se marcha vacilantemente, mirando atrás varias veces como si hubiera quedado algo sin decir.

Toma mucho de Blaine para no sujetarlo e irse. Quiere llevarse a Kurt, mantenerlo a su lado. Pero no la hace. En lugar de eso se retira al fondo, ayudándolo detrás de escena. Se pregunta si Kurt estaría agradecido de saber todo lo que Blaine ha hecho por él. Tal vez eso le ganaría a Kurt.

Sería tan fácil decirle ― la beca cuando regreso a su escuela, la pasantía con uno de sus diseñadores favoritos, un nombre dicho al oído de alguien famoso.

Pero la realidad es, ese conocimiento solo haría a Kurt dudar de sí mismo. Blaine puede haberle dado el impulso, pero Kurt fue el que estudio arduamente en la escuela y salió excelente en la entrevista para su pasantía. Y gente famosa habla de diseñadores todo el tiempo ― solo que sucedió que esa persona cayó enamorada de los diseños de Kurt.

Sin embargo, el no vino aquí para eso. No ha _hecho_ todo esto por eso. Kurt es la primera persona en su vida, aparte de su madre, que Blaine realmente ha amado.

Y por difícil de aceptar que sea, Kurt nunca será parte de su vida de nuevo. Blaine aun siente que se lo debe. Kurt está destinado a cosas grandiosas y Blaine solo quiere facilitarle el camino. Esta es su penitencia. Pasará el resto de su vida compensando a Kurt. Y por primera vez, no quiere el crédito.

Así que termina su bebida y busca con la mirada a Wes y David. Encuentra su mirada con Kurt una última vez, sonriéndole en adiós. Cuando Kurt sonríe de vuelta, Blaine sabe que hizo lo correcto por una vez en su vida.

Se siente bien.

…


End file.
